Histoire de Vampires
by clovislabritania
Summary: Harry est accepté au sein de cette étrange école qu'est Poudlard. Il découvre vite qu'ici, ce sont les vampires qui font la loi, ou plutôt un vampire tout particulier. Attention, YAOI en vue! Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, salut!

Voici ma nouvelle fic. XD

Elle est très expérimentale, comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci je m'essaie sur les vampires. Elle va être écrite en parallèle avec Le coloc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais rien lâcher. Cette histoire, je l'ai inventée en 2011. À l'époque, elle venait complètement de moi, c'est à dire qu'elle n'était pas une fanfic. Seulement, je me suis dit que ça serait amusant de la transformer en Drarry.

J'aimerais vous avertir que j'ai une vision très spéciale des vampires et qu pour ceux qui veulent s'en tenir à la définition habituelle qu'on en fait, cette fic sera une torture.

J'ai écrit le chapitre 1, et donc je vous le présente. Les autres vont être à peu près dans le même format. Je m'essaie à des chapitres plus courts qui seront publiés plus souvent.

Comme toujours, rein de tout ça n'est à moi. Tout est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Mais ça, je crois que tout le monde le sait

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 1**

Il n'y aurait sûrement pas cru si vous lui aviez raconté un an plus tôt. Qui aurait pu imaginer un truc aussi tordu? Pas lui, en tout cas, il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour cela. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé. Un beau jour, comme ça, tout avait tourné au vinaigre.

Harry Potter devait aller à Poudlard parce que c'était une école prestigieuse et parce que ses parents voulaient qu'il ait la meilleure éducation possible. Lilly, sa mère, accordait beaucoup d'importance à sa scolarité. Il ne devait en aucun cas échouer. Il était un bon élève et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Son père lui disait toujours qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, parce que lui, il passait son temps à glander à l'école. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Mais voilà, Poudlard était une école tout aussi étrange que prestigieuse. Elle abritait des vampires.

Elle n'était pas la seule école à le faire, remarquez, mais c'était quand même un peu angoissant. Ces créatures avaient fait des alliances avec les humains, ce qui leur conférait un statut spécial. Ils ne devaient pas s'en prendre aux élèves et en échange, on les laissait vivre une vie normale. Ils se promenaient donc dans les corridors comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment, pas question de se mélanger aux autres. Les vampires avaient leurs traditions et leurs règles. On ne parlait pas à un vampire, on ne regardait pas un vampire, mais surtout, on ne provoquait pas un vampire. Jamais.

Si vous imaginez qu'ils ressemblent à Dracula avec le crâne chauve et tout le reste, je vous détrompe tout de suite, c'est complètement faux. Les vampires ne sont pas si différents des humains, à quelques différences près.

Premièrement, ils avaient le teint très pâle. Je crois que celle-là, vous l'aviez devinée. Deuxièmement, ce qui faisait d'eux des vampires était leur naissance. On est dans une famille de vampires ou on ne l'est pas. Ils étaient tous des sang-pur et jamais les humains ne pouvaient souiller leur race. Normal, puisque vampires et humains ne pouvaient pas se reproduire entre eux. Troisièmement, ils avaient tous les yeux noirs. Bon, pas tout à fait noirs, mais les teintes tournaient toujours autour de cela. Il y avait parfois des noirs plus pâles et plus foncée, parfois même des gris, mais jamais d'autres couleurs. C'était ce qui les différenciait de plus des humains ordinaires.

Partout dans le monde, on savait qu'ils existaient, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins mystérieux. Harry ignorait tout d'eux, comme il ignorait tout de Poudlard. Leur culture, leurs rites, leurs cultes, leurs traditions… Tout était caché, secret. Les humains n'avaient pas l'autorisation de s'immiscer à l'intérieur de leurs communautés.

En vérité, Harry avait commencé sa scolarité à Saint-Brutus. Là-bas, il s'était révélé être un élève beaucoup plus forts que tous les autres. Lilly, sa mère, avait fini par convaincre James, son père, de lui faire intégrer une école à son niveau. Évidemment, il avait tout de suite été question de Poudlard.

Harry avait été accepté pour sa septième année. Il avait 17 ans et était prêt à affronter ce lieu inconnu qui attirait tant sa curiosité. Il avait hâte de voir une vampire pour la première fois. Tout cela était tellement excitant!

S'il avait su dans quoi il s'embarquait, il aurait tout de suite fait demi-tour. Quelle erreur! S'il voulait de l'aventure, il allait être servi.

 **\- o (O) o -**

La rentrée, le moment décisif. Harry l'avait attendu avec impatience durant toute la semaine. Il voulait voir les vampires. Il voulait savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. C'était si mystérieux. Il s'était levé très à l'avance et n'avait presque pas mangé, tant il était fébrile. Au moment venu, il était sorti de chez lui et avait marché jusqu'à l'école.

Elle se trouvait au centre exact de la ville. Ses immenses tours étaient visibles de partout. Harry monta la pente qui menait au château de Poudlard et arriva enfin devant ses grandes portes. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient ouvertes. Il les passa en se hâtant et traversant le jardin qui l'accueillit à son arrivée. Il y avait d'autres élèves qui se dépêchaient à enter dans l'école pour la cérémonie du début de l'année. Harry pressa le pas.

Il franchit la porte principale, traversa le couloir richement décoré et déboucha dans la grande salle du château. Elle était remplie d'élèves qui papotaient tranquillement. Harry regarda dans tous les sens, à la recherche des fameux vampires, mais il ne vit rien qui semblait s'approcher de la définition qu'il en avait eu.

Sans plus attendre, Harry s'avança jusqu'à une chaise libre. Il s'y installa et toisa le reste les élèves avec curiosité. Toute la salle était arrangée pour que les chaises disposées en son centre soient toues orientées vers le podium qui se tenait à l'avant. Harry attendit en silence que le directeur, un homme très âgé avec une grande barbe toute blanche et des yeux brillants et bleus, s'y positionne et demande l'attention des élèves. Il l'obtint au bout de quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Harry retint son souffle. L'excitation était à son comble.

-Bonjour, dit simplement le vieux directeur. Je suis heureux de vous compter parmi nous cette année encore pour les anciens et pour la première fois pour les nouveaux. Il me fait grand plaisir de vous voir si nombreux et enthousiastes. J'espère que vous le resterez tout au long de l'année scolaire.

Il parlait tout doucement, sans se presser. Harry arrêta de l'écouter. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, à la recherche des vampires. Ils ne semblaient pas être là. Avec un soupire déçu, il se contenta d'observer les autres élèves humains qui étaient assis autour de lui. Il y avait à peu près autant de filles que de garçons. Harry en repéra un qui était plutôt sexy, avec ses cheveux roux soyeux et ses grandes jambes croisées.

Il se dit qu'il devait y avoir des mecs intéressants, dans cette école. Enfin, il l'espérait! Pas tous les machos homophobes comme à Saint-Brutus, par pitié!

Les élèves autour de lui se mirent à applaudir. Harry les imita. Ce devait être la fin du discourt du vieux crouton. Tous se levèrent et il les suivit sans se presser. À la sortie de la grande salle, plusieurs professeurs les attendaient pour les saluer. Harry sortit son horaire de son sac à dos et il repéra son premier cours. Troisième étage! Il glissa hors de la foule et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui devait mener à l'étage supérieur.

Une fois en dehors du brouhaha, il trouva le silence de l'école un peu sinistre. Sa respiration résonnait dans les couloirs déserts. Harry ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il n'y avait personne dans cette partie de l'école et il continua son chemin, à la recherche de sa salle de cours. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit un drôle de son. Ça ressemblait vaguement à un gémissement.

Cela attira l'attention du jeune Potter, qui ne tarda pas à découvrir l'origine du bruit. Il avança rapidement et aperçut une tache noire au bout du corridor de pierre. Ça ressemblait un peu à un corps humain, mais c'était ridicule. Que ferait un élève couché comme ça par terre?

En approchant, Harry en eut la certitude, c'était bien quelqu'un. À sept mètres du corps affalé sur le sol, il commença à paniquer. Il n'arrêta cependant pas d'aller vers lui. Fasciné, il se pencha au-dessus de l'étrange dormeur. Du bout des doigts, il écarta les cheveux du garçon, dévoilant son cou.

Deux petits points rouges étaient imprimés sur sa peau blanche. Harry fut saisi d'horreur. Il recula avec précipitation. L'évidence le frappa comme un coup de poing. Ce pauvre gars avait été attaqué par un Vampire.

* * *

Et bien qu'en dîtes-vous?

J'ai voulu faire un Harry gentil et pas du tout homophobe, pour changer un peu. J'espère que vous l'aimez comme ça. :)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, vous êtes mes seuls juges, j'ai besoin de vous!


	2. Chapter 2

Comme d'habitude. Blablabla, tout pour J.K. Rowling, rien pour moi... Je ne fais pas d'argent et patati et patata...

Voici déjà le chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous plaît!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 2  
**

Harry resta figé un long moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et il était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Le corps inanimé de l'inconnu était toujours affalé sur le sol froid. Le jeune Potter le contempla. Il avait mal au cœur, mal au ventre.

Du calme, il ne devait pas paniquer, surtout, rester calme. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs devait toujours lui arriver à lui? C'était injuste.

Il finit par prendre son courage et avancer à nouveau vers la jeune victime. Il se pencha une deuxième fois au-dessus de son corps et chercha son poult. Gagné! Le type n'était pas mort!

Harry recula de quelques pas et regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'inconnu inconscient, il revint sur ses pas, descendit l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée principale et s'élança dans la direction d'un enseignant. C'était un type habillé en noir avec une peau si pâle qu'elle semblait transparente. Il était à l'écart des autres professeurs, et personne ne venait lui parler. En fait, un demi-cercle de vide s'était formé tout autour de lui. Comme si tout le monde était terrifié à l'idée de l'approcher.

Harry ne remarqua rien. Il vint vers l'homme à la tignasse foncée et négligée et se planta droit devant lui.

-Il y a un gars inconscient en haut, attaqua-t-il

L'autre le dévisagea sans s'affoler. Harry était au bord de la panique. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il fallait agir, bordel!

-Bonjour, fit simplement l'enseignant. Est-ce que je peux vous aider, jeune homme?

-Oui, sûrement, il y a quelqu'un qui s'est fait mordre, là-haut.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, soupira le professeur. Allez donc en classe, au lieu de raconter des imbécilités.

-Mais…

L'homme lui fit signe de s'éloigner. Pas découragé du tout, Harry se tourna vers une vieille femme qui toisait les élèves de son regard sévère. Lorsqu'il approcha, elle le fixa lentement. Un peu intimidé, il baissa les yeux mais continua à avancer. Une fois à sa hauteur, il lui dit :

-J'ai vu un élève inconscient sur le sol, au deuxième étage.

-C'est impossible.

Il se figea. La voix de la femme tremblait, mais son ton était catégorique.

-Je le jure, ajouta Harry en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Impossible, répéta la professeure.

Bien sûr que ça l'était, puisque c'était arrivé!

-Madame, je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Il a été mordu.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle siffla :

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir vu, puisque vous ne pouvez pas être monté.

Hein? Mais il était monté!

-Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Monsieur…

-Potter, dit Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, cet étage est réservé aux vampires, et à moins que vous ayez reçu l'invitation de l'un d'eux, il est impossible que vous ayez pu monter de vous-même.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, bordel de merde. Harry tourna les talons et tenta de trouver un autre professeur à qui parler, mais ils s'éloignaient déjà.

-Je vous suggère de vous rendre à votre salle de cours fit la voix de la femme.

Elle lui désigna un autre escalier, qui lui passait tout droit au troisième étage sans passer par le deuxième.

Harry se résigna à suivre ses camarades. Il monta les marches avec la lenteur d'une tortue et songea qu'il était vraiment dans une école de fous. Qu'allait-il arriver à ce pauvre garçon qu'il avait trouvé? Allait-il mourir? Harry ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, c'était inhumain! Le cœur lourd, il accéléra le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cour.

 **\- o (O) o -**

-Surveillez donc vos élèves, dit Mcgonagall.

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

-C'est mon premier et mon dernier avertissement, menaça la vieille femme à son collègue vampire.

-Il me sembla que cette fois-ci, ce sont vos étudiants qui ont fait le coup, remarqua Severus Snape.

-Ne confondez rien, vous savez très bien qui tire les ficelles de cette mascarade te j'attends de vous que vous mettiez fin à tout ceci. La paix doit être maintenue, dans cette école. Prenez note que j'y veillerai personnellement.

Le vampire lui tourna le dos et prit la direction du deuxième étage sans ajouter rien de plus.

 **\- o (O) o -**

Harry contempla le ciel visible par la fenêtre de la classe avec un air rêveur qu'il était le seul à posséder. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il sentait sur lui le regard des autres élèves de l'école. Il y avait de quoi. C'était rare qu'on voie arriver des nouveaux à Poudlard, et encore plus en septième année. Il les ignora de mieux qu'il put, mais lorsqu'un garçon s'installa au bureau à côté de lui, il n'y tint plus et se tourna vers lui pour demander :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel?

Erreur, il ne regardait même pas dans sa direction. Harry devint cramoisi et l'autre afficha un petit sourire amusé. C'était le rouquin qu'il avait zyeuté plus tôt à la cérémonie de la rentrée.

-Salut, rit-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, trop honteux. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

-Pardon… Je croyais…

-Que, comme tout le monde, j'étais venu te regarder avec curiosité? Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, rit le garçon. Mais je me demande aussi comment tu as fait pour aller au deuxième étage et revenir indemne.

-Je n'en sais rien!, s'exclama Harry. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Je suis monté, c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous trouvez cela si intriguant.

Le rouquin ricana à nouveau.

-Je m'appelle Ron, et toi?

-Harry, dit l'autre en lui tendant la main. Alors, tu étudies à Poudlard depuis longtemps?

-Oui, depuis la première année. Mais toi, tu es nouveau.

Ils se serrèrent la pince.

-Oui, soupira le jeune Potter. Et je puis dire que je ne comprends rien à cette école. Je n'ai jamais vu d'endroit aussi étrange de toute ma vie.

-Tu vas t'habituer, sourit Ron. Tiens, je te propose de te faire une visite guidée, ce soir. Comme tu as déjà vu le deuxième étage, je te propose que nous l'évitions, tu es d'accord?

-Tout à fait, s'exclama Harry.

* * *

Ouf! Rapide à écrire, ces mini-chapitres! Je m'amuse comme une petite folle. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Laisser un p'tit com! XD


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai reçu des commentaire comme quoi les chapitres étaient trop courts. Un seul truc : je sais! Je veux simplement publier plus souvent, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire de plus petites parties mais plus souvent. XD

Donc comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, tout est prêté par cette généreuse J.K. Rowling.

Voici le troisième chapitre.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 3**

Ron avait fait comme il avait dit. Il avait guidé Harry à travers l'école et s'efforçait de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il devait impérativement savoir pour survivre dans cette école. Et quand je dis survivre…

-Premièrement, tu ne dois jamais aller au deuxième étage.

-J'avais compris.

Bon, pour cette partie, je crois que vous aviez deviné. Mais il y avait tout un tas d'autres trucs qu'Harry ignorait toujours sur Poudlard, mais aussi sur les vampires. Pour les derniers, Ron ne semblait pas très chaud à l'idée de lui en parler, mais en revanche, l'école, elle, n'avait aucun secret pour lui.

-Mes frères sont venus ici. Ils avaient un an de plus que mois, alors ils sont partis, mais ils ont établi un assez bon plan de l'école. Évidemment, ils ne sont jamais allés au deuxième étage.

Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de la ramener constamment avec ça? Oui, Harry y était allé. Et alors? Il n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire… Et puis franchement, cet étage était comme tous les autres. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Harry et Ron marchèrent longuement au quatrième étage, où on trouvait le gymnase et la piscine. Le rouquin lui expliqua que c'était là-bas qu'avaient lieux les compétitions de natation et les cours de dansa aquatique. Le jeune Potter ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il pensait beaucoup plus aux vampires, ces créatures étranges et intrigantes. Si seulement il avait pu en rencontrer un…

Ron s'approcha de la grande fenêtre qui longeait le corridor et pointa l'extérieur. Harry vint vers lui.

-Là-bas, on peut voir le terrain de foot, celui de baseball et de rugby. Celui réservé au tennis et plus loin. À droite, tu peux voir l'écurie. Il y a des cours d'équitation.

Cet endroit était grandiose. Il y avait tout. Ron lui fit voir l'immense bibliothèque de l'école. Il y avait des centaines de milliers de livres différents. Tout au fond de la salle, il y avait même une section interdite aux étudiants. Harry eut immédiatement envie de s'y rendre, surtout lorsque Ron ajouta tout bas :

-Ce sont les livres réservés aux vampires.

Son nouvel ami lui expliqua comment fonctionnait l'école. Il lui parla des équipes sportives.

-Nous sommes les Gryffondors. Tu vas nous reconnaitre à nos uniformes rouge et or. Tu devrais aller t'inscrire dans l'équipe de volleyball. Tu as la tête d'un joueur de volleyball.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit un truc comme ça.

-Devant l'école, il y a le grand jardin Poufsouffle. Des élèves y vont pour l'entretenir à tous les soirs. Nous les appelons du même nom que le jardin. Ils ne sont bons qu'à jouer avec les fleurs, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry trouva ce commentaire plutôt déplacé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque ainsi des gens qu'on ne connait pas. Ça lui était souvent arrivé de se faire intimider par les plus vieux juste parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'il avait des lunettes rondes un peu ridicules, parce qu'il s'habillait incroyablement mal ou tout simplement parce qu'il était gay.

-Tiens, continua Ron. Voici la salle de club de lecture.

Il désigna une porte peinte en bleu.

-Serdaigle, qu'il s'appelle, informa le rouquin. Toute une bande d'intellos. Si tu aimes réfléchir, vas leur parler!

Harry pouffa un peu. Ron n'aimait visiblement pas faire travailler son cerveau. Il tourna la tête vers lui et ajouta :

-Mais ils jouent incroyablement bien aux échecs, alors si tu veux te mesurer à quelqu'un de coriace, vas leur rendre une petite visite. Ou alors viens me voir.

Il fit un clin d'œil.

-Descendons au premier étage, dit-il ensuite.

Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils empruntèrent l'escalier et se rendirent à la grande salle, là où le vieux crouton avait prononcé son interminable discourt.

-C'est ici que nous mangeons. Tu peux aussi y faire tes devoirs.

Effectivement, il y avait un élève ou deux qui étaient occupés à cela.

\- Je crois que nous avons vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Harry et Ron tournèrent les talons. Ils firent quelques pas et se retrouvèrent à l'endroit où, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, les professeurs s'étaient tenus pour les accueillir et leur indiquer le chemin menant à leur classe.

Ils ne ralentirent pas, continuant leur chemin, mais un cri attira brusquement leur attention. Harry fit volte-face. Ça provenait du deuxième étage.

À nouveau, le hurlement déchira le silence de l'école. Le jeune homme n'y tint plus, il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas qu'il fut arrêté par la main solide de Ron, qui s'était enroulée autour de son bras. Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui. Son visage était fermé, crispé. Ses lèvres sellées en disaient gros sur son état de stress avancé.

Harry résista à l'envie de le bousculer pour continuer son chemin. Ron semblait étrangement vulnérable.

-On ne peut rien faire.

Sa voix grave résonna dans le couloir vide. Harry voulait crier, se débattre, mais cette voix était si triste et tranchante qu'il n'osa pas bouger d'un poil.

-Partons, ordonna le rouquin.

Il fit un pas de côté, sans lâcher l'autre. Il était prêt à débarrasser le plancher aussi facilement, aussi rapidement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! Harry était sidéré. Il tenta de résister, mais Ron était trop fort. Il l'entraina si facilement derrière lui que c'en fut déconcertant.

Au dernier moment, cependant, Harry réussit à le faire ralentir. Il se tourna pour face à l'escalier menant au deuxième étage et ce qu'il vit le figea complètement.

C'est assez dur à décrire avec des mots, en fait. Mais la première chose qui sauta aux yeux du jeune Potter fut la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'un blond impossible. Presque blancs, platines, je dirais. Sans être longs, ils n'étaient pas courts non plus. Ils descendaient le long de la tête du garçon et chatouillaient sa nuque très pâle.

Mais le plus angoissant était ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lueur prédatrice toute particulière. Harry se laissa aller à se noyer dans ses yeux gouffres gris foncé entourés de longs cils blonds surnaturels.

Ce mec était tellement beau qu'il ressemblait à une fille! Ron, derrière Harry, avait arrêté de bouger. Il fixait l'apparition avec la même stupeur que lui. Ses lèvres brûlaient. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot à dire.

-Vampire…

S'en était un. Pas de doute possible. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. La créature s'avança lentement vers eux. Elle gardait ses yeux fixés dans ceux d'Harry, qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours. Il était dans un état de plénitude totale. Il se sentait léger, transporté.

Mais voilà que le vampire venait vers lui. Bientôt, le charme serait rompu. Bientôt, il reviendrait à la dure réalité.

-Harry, partons, fit la voix toute faible de Ron.

-Non, il reste, susurra le vampire.

Il continuait de s'approcher inexorablement de sa proie.

-J'ai quelques mots à lui dire…

Il sourit légèrement, exhibant ses crocs affilés. Harry eut un frisson. L'autre vint tout près de lui. Son odeur chaude lui monta aux narines. Le vampire était un peu plus grand que lui, à peine, mais Harry se sentir écrasé par sa taille. Puis alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, le monstre se tourna vivement.

Tout en bas de l'escalier se tenait le professeur tout habillé en noir à qui Harry avait essayé de parler, un peu plus tôt. Il toisait le vampire blond de son regard noir et profond.

-Draco, gronda l'enseignant, nous devons avoir une petite discussion.

L'autre ne dit rien de s'éloigna d'Harry pour marcher vers le plus vieux. Il lança un dernier regard emplis de regret à sa proie, avant de suivre son professeur.

* * *

Enfin des vampires!

Laissez-moi un com, je vous en supplie. Je suis tellement angoissée.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes!XD

Alors la recette habituelle. Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent... J.K. Rowling... La propriété intellectuelle... Je crois que vous savez déjà tout ça.

Bon, voici le chapitre 4. Tout doux, celui-là. On établit l'univers de la fic et tout et tout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 4**

Harry se laissa tomber dans son lit. Pour une première journée à Poudlard, c'était une première journée! Il s'était attendu à ce que cet endroit soit bizarre, mais pas à ce point-là. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et observa sa chambre avec découragement. Elle était toujours aussi en désordre. Ah, le bon temps où c'était sa mère qui rangeait tout pour lui…

Il afficha une moue désespérée en zyeutant son boxer échoué au milieu de la pièce. Il devait aller le ramasser… Mais c'était trop dur. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler les détails du beau visage du vampire blond qu'il avait aperçu dans l'escalier. Ce mec était vraiment canon. Est-ce que tous les vampires étaient comme ça? Avec un visage fin, une peau blanche et lisse comme de la porcelaine, des lèvres pâles, des cils interminables et un corps mince?

Harry se fit l'effet d'une étudiante en chaleur. Il avait à peine vu ce gars et il fantasmait déjà dessus comme un con. Franchement, comment aurait-il pu être encore plus pathétique?

C'est alors que les pas de son père (il savait que c'était lui parce qu'il faisait beaucoup moins de bruit que sa mère en marchant dans la maison) attirèrent son attention. Il montait visiblement l'escalier.

-Harry?, appela James, de l'autre côté de la porte close.

Son fils lâcha un râle paresseux.

-Harry, c'est le moment.

Ouais. Le moment. Ça, ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir ingurgiter la nourriture infecte que sa mère avait tenté de cuisiner. Quelle galère. Il allait encore passer à deux doigts de crever à cause d'elle.

Il n'eut cependant pas le choix. S'il décidait de procrastiner (encore), il allait se faire trainer de force par Lilly jusqu'à la cuisine. Il savait qu'elle en était capable, tout simplement parce qu'elle le lui avait prouvé. Et pas qu'une fois.

Harry serra donc les dents et prit son courage à deux mains pour aller rejoindre ses deux parents dans la cuisine. Ils étaient là, assis à table. Ils avaient l'air tous sages avec leur expression concentré sur leur assiette. Quelqu'un aurait pu passer par là et les voir et il aurait cru à la famille modèle. Mais en vérité, ils fixaient tous leur portion en attendant de voir à quel moment elle allait leur sauter dessus.

-Où est Seam?

Seam, c'était le diminutif du prénom de son frère, Seamus. Bon, il n'était pas son vrai frère, mais c'était tout comme. En fait, lui et Harry se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils étaient amis à la maternelle et déjà, à cette époque, Lilly aimait le petit châtain comme son propre fils. Lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge de 10 ans, Seamus avait perdu sa mère, qui était alors son seul parent. Son père était mort avant sa naissance.

Une veine avait explosé dans son cerveau, ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour ce qui est de sa mère, elle était déjà malade depuis longtemps quand elle avait définitivement rendu l'âme. La décision avait été prise depuis longtemps. En succombant du cancer du sang, elle avait laissé son fils aux Potter.

Et donc, ce soir-là, au souper, Seamus aurait dû être assis à table avec sa famille adoptive, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry fixa sa mère, qui semblait encore plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Elle avait les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux roux et bouclés descendaient sévèrement sur ses épaules et son dos.

Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux, identiques, de son fils.

-Il est allé manger chez sa belle-famille.

Lilly Potter aimait utiliser ce terme pour désigner les Nott. Aux yeux d'Harry, ils n'avaient rien d'une belle-famille. En fait, c'était tout le contraire. Ils lui faisaient plutôt penser à une bande de salauds congénitaux. Et Seamus, malheureusement pour lui, était fiancé à Elizabeth Nott. Cette espèce de chipie débile lui avait été promise avant même sa naissance. Bon, c'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. C'était lui qui avait été promis aux Nott. Pourquoi? Bonne question.

En fait, Seam était aussi riche qu'il était con. Et là, je ne parle pas d'un malheureux héritage de 10 000 balles, mais d'une fortune familiale de plusieurs milliards. Sachant ça, il n'était ni étonnant de voir les Nott se l'arracher, ni de le croiser dans les corridors de Poudlard. Si Harry y avait été admis pour son cerveau, Seam, lui, l'avait été pour son fric. Il n'était pas méchant, mais franchement, il n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard.

Pour ce qui est de sa fiancée, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Sa mère avait tellement souhaité le voir marié à Elizabeth qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de contredire sa volonté. Elle était morte, la pauvre!

Harry serra les poings et plongea son regard dans son assiette. Il haïssait les mariages arrangés. C'était dégouttant et tellement… médiévale! Pourquoi, même de nos jours, on mariait de force des jeunes gens qui ne s'aimaient pas? Avec le temps, on n'avait pas compris que c'était la chose la plus horrible à faire?

Et en plus, pour un mec irrémédiablement gay comme Harry, de qui on attendait qu'il fasse tout un tas de morpions à sa chère femme, c'était une torture. Il n'arriverait même pas à bander! Comment voulait-on qu'il mette enceinte qui que ce soit?

Lilly observa son fils de son éternel regard sévère. Harry savait que ça allait bientôt lui arrivait. Il allait avoir une fiancée, à son tour. Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il sentait venir la catastrophe. Il aimait ses parents, mais bordel qu'ils étaient arriérés.

-Harry, tu es toujours seul?

Ça, dans le langage du commun des mortels, ça voulait dire : Harry, tu ne l'es toujours pas fait de petite-amie? Tu sais que c'est mal, de rester célibataire si longtemps. Que vont dire les voisins s'ils voient que tu ne te maries pas? Tu dois te fiancer au plus vite.

-Oui.

Il n'avait pas le choix de dire cela. D'autant plus que c'était vrai. Mais même quand il avait des petits-amis, il devait le cacher, parce que s'il avait le malheur de laisser échapper qu'il était en couple, sa mère ferait tout pour découvrir avec qui. Et il valait mieux pas pour Harry…

-Nous connaissons un couple qui a une très jolie jeune fille. Tu devrais la rencontrer. Qui sait si vous tomberiez tous les deux très amoureux…

Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver!

-Je ne suis pas pressé de me mettre en couple, gronda le jeune homme en attrapant sa fourchette.

Silencieusement, ils se mirent tous à manger. Harry haïssait l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison, dès que Seamus était sorti chez les Nott.

Dans d'autres familles, on avait aboli le mariage arrangé depuis longtemps. Dans les grandes villes, on pouvait même voir des couples homosexuels se balader dans les rues sans problème. Alors pourquoi ses parents à lui devaient être aussi étroits d'esprit?

-Lilly, dit James avec douceur. Notre fils peut choisir avec qui il veut passer le reste de sa vie.

Ladite Lilly se tourna brusquement en direction de son mari.

-James! Tu sais très bien que c'est totalement malsain de rester seul si longtemps. Si Harry refuse de se trouver une fiancée, c'est mon devoir de le faire à sa place.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de fiancée, siffla son fils.

- _Certainement, que tu en as besoin_ , répondit la rouquine en serrant dangereusement sa pauvre fourchette dans sa main.

Harry avait arrêté de manger. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et lança :

-Tu ne peux pas m'obliger. Je fais ce que je veux et j'ai le choix de dire oui ou non lors de la cérémonie. Je ne me marierai jamais à quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouve aucun sentiment.

-L'amour vient après le mariage, trancha sa mère.

Il voulait crier. Il voulait casser tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

-Je ne suis pas ton fils de compagnie. C'est ma vie, c'est _moi_ qui décide ce que j'en fais.

-VAS DANS TA CHAMBRE, hurla Lilly en se levant d'un seul bond.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il poussa sa chaise, tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Tout le mur trembla. Lilly regarda sa place vide en soupirant.

-Tu devrais le laisser vivre sa vie, conseilla son mari.

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout d'un coup? Comment tu crois que je vais pouvoir l'aider, si tu l'appuies dans sa folie.

-Lilly…

-VAS DANS TA CHAMBRE.

* * *

Alors? Pas trop horrible?

La suite est pour bientôt! Laissez-moi un petit com, ça fait plaisir et ça ne prend qu'une toute petite minute.:)


	5. Chapter 5

Et voily voilou!

On m'a fait le commentaire que je ne décrivait pas assez Poudlard et le deuxième étage, alors dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ceux qui sont d'accord avec ça seront rassasiés, parce que j'en parle un peu plus. :)

Bon, je sais que vous êtes au courant, mais rien de tout ça n'est à moi, j'ai tout emprunté à J.K. Rowling. J'espère qu'elle e m'en veut pas trop...

Dans l'espoir que ça va vous plaire. XD

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 5**

Deuxième journée d'école.

Harry arriva très à l'avance. Il voulait continuer son exploration tout seul, mais surtout, il voulait retourner au deuxième étage, cet endroit interdit et mystérieux qui l'obsédait complètement. Il ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ça et au vampire blond.

Qu'avait-il voulu lui dire? Harry avait-il, la veille, échappé à la morsure fatale de cette créature? Que ce serait-il passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus? Harry savait que le mieux était d'oublier cet incident et de s'éloigner le plus possible du deuxième étage, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il voulait le voir une autre fois.

Il se sentait attiré par cet endroit comme si y aller était un besoin vitale. C'était bien étrange, d'ailleurs, mais il n'en avait cure. Il décida d'ignorer la petite voix, dans sa tête, qui lui disait qu'il allait le regretter, et entra dans Poudlard d'un pas conquérant. Le hall d'entrée était vide, évidemment. Il régnait, à cette heure du matin, un silence morbide dans toute l'école.

Cette absence de vie donnait à l'endroit un côté lugubre qui fit frissonner le jeune Potter. Cependant, il n'en fut pas découragé pour autant. Il sentait toujours, au creux de son ventre, cette sensation étrange qui lui rappelait un peu une corde que l'on tire. En fait, c'était comme un appel. Quelqu'un cherchait-il à le pousser vers le deuxième étage? Non, sûrement pas. Ça aurait été ridicule.

Harry replaça son sac à dos sur ses épaules et il se mit à marcher lentement vers l'escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage interdit. Les lumières tamisées et la chaude brise qui voyageait dans toutes l'école donnaient un air sensuel à cet escalier. Le jeune homme sursauta. Pourquoi pensait-il d'un escalier qu'il était _sensuel_. Ma foi, il était en train de débloquer complètement.

Sans plus attendre, il entama l'ascension qui allait se terminer au deuxième étage. En avançant, il repensa à sa mère, qui l'avait boudé toute la matinée, et à son père, qui n'avait pas cessé de lui lancer des regards désolés. Ces deux-là avaient beau être ses parents, ils manquaient pas mal de maturité. Il se força à ne pas penser à eux. Il ne voulait pas se torturer l'esprit avec ses problèmes personnelles. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement voir cette partie de l'école à laquelle il avait étrangement accès et s'imprégner de l'ambiance vampiresque des lieux.

Tout en haut, Harry fut forcé de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, contrairement à tous les autres étages de l'école. La première fois qu'il était venu, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux, car il était trop occupé à chercher son chemin, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas pressé et il pouvait prêter un œil plus attentifs aux moindres détails du décor.

En fait, c'était l'endroit parfait pour une planque à vampires. Tout était très sombre et très mystérieux. Le cliché total! Harry avança tout doucement, ses yeux voyageant sur les murs. Il voulait tout voir en même temps, ne rien manquer.

Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans le couloir qui s'allongeait droit devant lui, ses souliers claquèrent sur le sol dur, produisant un son sec qui résonna un peu trop fortement. Harry grimaça, mais il continua quand même d'avancer. Il n'avait pas peur, et c'était bien le plus étrange. Il se sentait en sécurité, entre ces murs étroits et sombres. Il se sentait à sa place.

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit l'endroit où il avait trouvé le corps de la victime humaine, la première fois qu'il était venu. Il ne subsistait aucune trace d'un quelconque méfait. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Harry continua son chemin, fébrile à l'idée de découvrir un vampire affamé. Et s'il se faisait mordre?

À cette idée, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort que jamais. Il en avait étrangement envie, ne serait-ce que pour voir ce que ça faisait. Il baissa un peu la tête et accéléra le pas. S'il faisait assez de bruit, quelqu'un allait le remarquer, non? Et si c'était le vampire blond… Pourvu que ce soit lui.

Bientôt, Harry se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Déçu, il tourna les talons. Il se résignait à revenir sur ses pas pour emprunter un autre couloir lorsqu'une voix doucereuse attira son attention. Elle était grave et profonde. En tendant l'oreille, Harry détermina qu'elle s'échappait de la pièce juste à sa droite. La porte en était entre-ouverte et on pouvait voir la lumière s'en échapper.

Harry s'en approcha furtivement. Il risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.

Ils étaient au moins dix. L'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef de la bande, parlait aux autres d'une voix empreinte d'autorité. Il était très grand et mince et ses cheveux brun foncés tombaient sur ses yeux cernés. Ce type manquait visiblement de sommeil. L'assemblée qui lui faisait face était organisée en demi-cercle. En son centre gisait une jeune fille à la chevelure ondulante. Elle avait à peu près l'âge d'Harry, ou peut-être un peu plus jeune, et était aussi rousse que sa mère. Son petit corps mutilé était écrasé contre le planché de bois noir (décors assez incongru pour une école) et ses bras étalés de chaque côté de sa tête étaient jonchés de cicatrices rougeoyantes.

Harry eut du mal à quitter cet horrible spectacle des yeux. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment avait-il pu souhaiter être mordu? Cette pauvre fille respirait faiblement, alors que ceux qui devaient être ses bourreaux fixaient leur chef, dont la voix profonde n'avait pas cessé de résonner entre les quatre murs de la salle de classe déserte de toute autre présence que la leur.

-Elle sera notre avertissement. Nous devons être craints pour ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes la nouvelle race, la nouvelle force que cette école.

Il tira sa manche et exposa un tatouage qui représentait vraisemblablement une espèce de serpents enroulé sur lui-même qui surgissait d'un crâne à la bouche grande ouverte.

Le leader pointa la fille allongée sur le sol.

-Cette idiote servira d'exemple à tous ceux qui tenteront de s'opposer à nous. Les anciens vampires nous ont créés pour les servir, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. En commençant par prendre le contrôle de cette école. Mangemorts, êtes-vous prêts à jurer semant à nos maîtres?

Tous acquiescèrent, certains poussèrent des cris de guerre terrifiants. Harry était paralysé. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon qui parlait aux autres, exhibant fièrent son tatouage. Son visage lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire où, exactement, il l'avait vu.

-Que va-t-on faire d'elle?, demanda une jeune femme, dans l'assistance.

Le chef afficha un air sombre qu'Harry fut incapable d'interpréter.

-Nous allons la descendre tout en bas et la laisser dans la grande salle.

Un murmure choqué parcourut les rangs des subordonnés, qui s'adressèrent à leur chef avec une peur non dissimulée qui parut le satisfaire grandement.

-Mais ils sauront que c'est nous... Que fera-t-on s'ils le devinent?

-J'espère bien qu'ils le devineront, répliqua le leader. Mais n'ayez crainte. Personne ne s'en prendra directement à nous, tant que nous serons sous la protection des vampires.

Les autres parurent soulagés.

-Partez, et n'oubliez pas d'emmener ce corps avec vous.

Le grand type qui dirigeait les autres se tourna brièvement vers la porte d'entrée, derrière laquelle Harry était planqué, lui permettant d'apercevoir son visage avec un peu plus de netteté. Ce fut le choc. Harry passa à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse. Les yeux bleu nuit du leader de cette bande de dingos étaient reconnaissables entre tous. Harry les avaient vus quelques fois, déjà, en allant chercher Seamus chez les Nott. Ce mec qui parlait de sa voix grave et puissante n'était autre que le frère d'Elizabeth Nott. C'était Théo.

La première réflexion d'Harry fut qu'il n'était absolument pas un vampire. La preuve était visible de tous : ses yeux. Les vampires avaient toujours les yeux noirs ou gris, mais jamais bleus. Et pourtant, la jeune fille rousse qui était toujours affalée par terre était couverte de morsures. Harry parcourut des yeux l'assemblée qui se tenait devant Théo pour constater aisément qu'aucun de ces tordus n'était un vampire.

Alors que faisaient-ils ici?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta plus ce qui se disait à quelques mètres de lui. Harry tentait d'analyser ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver une conclusion plausible à tout ceci.

C'est à ce moment-là que des bruits de pas attirèrent à nouveau son attention. Il leva les yeux pour constater que le regroupement de faux-vampires quittait la salle de classe vide. L'un d'eux croisa son regard et ouvrit la bouche en affichant une mine surprise.

-Il y a quelqu'un… commença-t-il.

Paniqué, Harry tourna les talons sans un seul regard en arrière. Il se précipita dans le premier couloir venu et courut à en perdre l'haleine. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se faire attraper par cette bande de fous.

Au détour d'un couloir, il vit une autre porte entre-ouverte, mais aucune lumière ne s'en échappait. Il s'engouffra dans la salle ce cours et se plaqua contre le mur. En tendant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre les pas précipités des faux-vampires. Ils le cherchaient. Harry retint son souffle et tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il palpitait dans sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, le silence reprit sa place et Harry se sentit plus détendu. Il lâcha un soupire soulagé et se redressa, prêt à partir. Il prit cependant le temps de lever les yeux pour voir qu'il n'avait pas du tout échoué dans une salle de classe, mais dans une infirmerie, ou en tout cas ce qui ressemblait pas mal à cela.

Un petit lit blanc et un bureau de travail trônaient au milieu de la pièce plongée dans la noirceur. Harry plissa les yeux, pour voir d'autres détails, mais ce fut en vain.

Il abandonna donc et se prépara à sortir. Il n'eut le temps que de tourner son corps à moitié qu'il fut plaqué contre le mur avec une force surhumaine. Son souffle se coupa et il ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant un instant, son cerveau eut un black total. Tout son corps était contracté et ses mains tremblaient.

La surprise finit par passer et il souleva ses paupières pour tomber pile devant une paire d'yeux gris.

* * *

Eh bien, qu'en dîtes-vous? Je me suis forcée, pour ce chapitre. j'espère que je m'améliore. XD

Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse! Ce chapitre est écrit depuis un bout de temps, mais j'ai eu la flemme de le publier.

Bon, J.K. Rowling ne m'a toujours pas vendu des personnages de son œuvre, mais je continue d'essayer. Pour le moment, rien n'est à moi.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 6**

C'était le vampire blond. Évidemment, il fallait s'en douter. Qui d'autre avait des yeux aussi envoutants? Il le fixait curieusement, comme s'il cherchait chez Harry quelque chose de tout particulier. Son corps mince et ferme était plaqué contre le sien d'une manière vaguement sensuelle. Il avait des dents parfaitement blanches et droites et ses canines pointues brillaient entre ses lèvres. Il était beau. Non, plus que beau.

D'un geste si impulsif qu'il en fut presque brusque, il se pencha vers Harry et laissa son souffle étrangement chaud s'écraser sur son visage. Qui avait dit que les vampires étaient glacials? Ce type était carrément brulant!

-Toi…

La voix du vampire blond vacilla. On pouvait y lire un trouble indescriptible. Comme si Harry lui faisait peur. Mais c'était absurde. Comment un mec comme lui pouvait-il effrayer qui que ce soit? Et surtout ce vampire-là. Il avait une présence imposante, écrasante, même.

-Qui es-tu?, fit le vampire.

Harry avait envie de hurler. Il se sentait tellement perdu… Comment ce type pouvait-il oser lui poser des questions alors que c'était lui qui en avait des centaines qui lui brulaient les lèvres? Le vampire se mit à respirer plus vite. Il resserra sa prise sur sa victime humaine et approcha son visage de son cou, comme pour le mordre. Harry paniqua, il se mit à s'agiter, pour lui échapper, mais l'autre stoppa à mi-chemin et se contenta de prendre une longue inspiration.

-Cette odeur…

La voix rauque du vampire était à la fois emplie de désir et de trouble. Harry se figea. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et se mit à le fixer, tentant d'oublier où il était et ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait la plus grosse trouille de toute sa vie. Que tous les auteurs de romans à la cons qui disaient que les vampires étaient attirants et tout et tout aillent se faire mettre, parce qu'à ce moment précis, il mourrait de peur. Un peu plus et il allait se pisser dessus.

-QUI ES-TU?, répéta fermement le vampire et lui prenant la tête entre ses mains et en l'obligeant à le regarder d'un geste ferme.

Harry remarqua alors que le vampire avait beau être plus grand que lui, il n'était pas si fort que ça. En fait, il n'eut aucun mal à lui résister.

-Ne me touche pas, s'écria-t-il.

Il donna un petit coup de tête et se débarrassa des mains du vampire. L'autre lâcha un sifflement frustré. Il s'éloigna brusquement de lui et il se mit à faire les cent pas de manière plutôt étonnante.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce vampire avait l'air… humain. Il posa sa main étrangement délicate sur son menton. Aussitôt, Harry adora ces mains.

-Tu es très bizarre, dit le vampire à lui-même. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici une deuxième fois… Non, j'ai un doute.

Il se tourna brusquement vers Harry et le fusilla du regard.

-T'es vraiment pas normal, toi.

Il fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction et se planta devant lui, l'air furieux.

-T'aurais pas pu rester chez toi? Ça t'amuse de venir tout chambouler dans l'école? T'es con ou quoi?

-C'est pas ma faute, si j'ai pu monter au deuxième étage, ragea Harry.

-Imbécile!, râla l'autre. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, hein? Et puis faut vraiment être dégénéré pour monter ici pas soi-même. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fumé, bordel?

Le vampire fit quelques pas en arrière. Il avait l'air aussi désemparé qu'Harry.

-Rien. Et qu'est-ce qui te prends, à toi, de me parler comme ça? On ne se connait pas.

-Ton nom, ordonna le vampire.

Harry avala sa salive et chuchota :

-Harry Potter. Toi?

-Draco Malfoy.

Dingue! Les vampires avaient des noms…

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce que tu es venu chercher ici, gronda Malfoy.

Ses cheveux blonds contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec son tint rouge de colère. Il était juste trop beau. Franchement, ça ne pouvait pas être naturel. Qui était aussi séduisant naturellement? Harry se tira de sa contemplation et se rappela de ce qu'il venait de voir, dans la salle de classe vide. Il prit un air très sérieux et dit :

-Malfoy, j'ai vu une bande de fous furieux, pas loin d'ici. Ils avaient une espèce de réunion… Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit une secte. Et ils parlaient de prendre le contrôle de l'école ou je ne sais quoi et…

-Ah… Les larrons de Jedusor. Ils commencent à me taper sur le système, ceux-là.

Il se remit à tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage. Harry se dit alors que le vampire était très beau, lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

-Des larrons?

-Des Parjures, plus précisément. Des humains qui ont perdu leur humanité, des… Pourquoi je te dis tout ça, moi?

Malfoy le fixait à nouveau. Ça dura un bon bout de temps. Ses yeux gris étaient posés sur lui et ils ne pouvaient se détacher de son corps. Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il le reluquait. Étrangement, il n'avait plus peur du tout. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait envie de raconter toutes sortes de choses à cet inconnu, ce prédateur.

Ce n'était pas normal… Pourquoi avait-il envie de lui confier tous ses secrets le plus intimes? Ou non, il avait carrément l'impression que ce vampire pouvait lire en lui. Comme s'il savait tout.

-Ferme ton esprit, imbécile, siffla Malfoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme il était éblouissant, lorsqu'il s'impatientait…

-Je suis content que mon physique te plaise, mais il va quand-même falloir que tu fermes un peur ton esprit si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde puisse voir ce qui s'y passe.

-Hein?

-T'es con ou quoi?

Le vampire tapa du pied. Il semblait être à deux doigts de péter les plombs.

-Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut camoufler tes pensées en présence d'un vampire? Tout le monde est au courant. Mais qui c'est le con qui m'a fichu un ignorant pareil?

Harry posa ses mains derrière son crâne et regarda brièvement le plafond. Il faisait toujours aussi sombre, dans la petite pièce, et il voyait à peine le visage splendide du vampire. Apparemment, ils étaient deux à ne rien comprendre de ce qui se passait. Cet air troublé qu'avait le vampire en était la preuve. Harry le contempla plus attentivement.

Ce type avait l'air d'une fille. Bon, pas tout à fait. Il avait quand même des traits vaguement masculins, mais son look général… En fait, c'était une vieille comparaison de Seamus. Il disait toujours que les filles étaient plus belles que les garçons. Et selon sa théorie, lorsqu'un mec ressemblait à une fille, c'était qu'il était vraiment très beau.

Avant, Harry n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec cette affirmation. D'abord parce qu'il était gay, et ensuite parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un gars puisse ressembler à une fille et l'attirer en même temps. Ben là, il en avait la preuve. À vrai dire, Malfoy n'avait pas réellement l'air d'une nana, il était encore mieux. Avec son menton pointu et ses joues anguleuses qui descendaient apique vers sa mâchoire, il avait l'air de l'une de ces peintures grecques de l'antiquité. Il avait des yeux très grands, mais pas exorbités, avec des sourcils très pâles qui accentuaient la fragilité de ses traits.

Son regard était dur et furieux. Il serrait ses poings et pinçait ses lèvres minces et roses. Qu'il avait de belles lèvres! Et depuis quand les vampires avaient-ils des lèvres roses? Bon, elles étaient pâles, mais pas blanches.

-Tu es un vampire?, demanda finalement Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le regard que lui lança Malfoy lui donna envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il se sentait vraiment stupide, tout d'un coup.

-Tu me poses réellement cette question? T'es encore plus stupide que je croyais! C'est juste pas possible… Évidemment que oui, je suis un vampire! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sois d'autres? Un lapin?

Très mauvaise idée. Harry l'imagina aussitôt en costume de lapin et l'autre dut lire dans ses pensées car il piqua un far monumental.

-T'as pas le droit de m'imaginer comme ça!, gronda Malfoy. Et va-t'en d'ici. Si quelqu'un nous voit…

À ces mots, il se précipita à la porte et scruta le couloir vide.

-Bien, souffla-t-il. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'escalier. Tu ne dois pas revenir.

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu attends? Grouille-toi! Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un nous surprenne ensemble, ou alors il y aura toutes sortes de rumeurs à propos de moi et… J'ai pas besoin de ça! Surtout en ce moment.

Il sortit et Harry se suivit au ralenti. Le vampire trottinait d'un bout à l'autre du couloir en scrutant les alentours à la manière d'un agent secret. Il avait fait à Harry une très forte impression, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais là, tout de suite il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il trouvait simplement un peu rigolo ce mec qui courrait dans tous les sens en affichant un petit air impatient.

C'était vraiment ça, un vampire? Est-ce que Malfoy était juste spécial ou est-ce qu'au fond, les humains n'avaient aucune raison d'avoir la frousse de les croiser. Harry n'en savait trop rien. Il était perdu. Perdu et… Il ne savait pas trop. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il se sentait bien, à sa place, en sécurité. C'était ridicule.


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la suite!

Je crois que vous vous doutez que rien de tout ça ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K. Rowling... Et je ne fais toujours pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris. Comme c'est étrange...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 7**

Draco n'avait jamais vu d'humain comme celui-là. La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait tout de suite senti quelque chose d'étrange dans son aura. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir vers lui. Il s'était approché, curieux. En fait, il ne savait pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait, sur le coup. Il venait de se nourrir et il était repu.

Mais en le voyant, sa faim était revenue à la charge et il avait eu envie de le mordre sur le champ. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas faire cela devant des témoins, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait avancé lentement vers sa proie, avait senti son odeur et avait laissé ses sens le dominer. Ce n'est que par après que la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux. C'était bien simple : Élu.

Ça lui avait pris la tête pendant tout le reste de la journée. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu, effrayé. Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui? Il n'y avait jamais pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparé à ça. C'était un choc.

Après sa deuxième rencontre avec le jeune humain, il y avait repensé et il s'était finalement dit qu'il avait eu raison. Ce gars-là était bien son Élu. Plus de doute possible. Son sentiment de sécurité, lorsqu'il avait été face au garçon était sans équivoque. Il n'avait jamais agi ainsi devant un humain. C'était contre-nature!

Les vampires étaient supérieurs aux humains. Jamais ils ne les laissaient les appeler par leur nom, jamais ils ne les laissaient s'adresser à eux de manière aussi familière. Mais surtout, jamais ils ne se dévoilaient ainsi. Un vampire se devait de rester froid et dur, lorsqu'il était en présence de ces créatures inférieures. Et pourtant, Draco n'avait respecté aucune de ces règles.

Il avait agi comme avec un autre vampire, tout simplement. C'était inacceptable!

Et le fait qu'il puisse lire ses pensées aussi clairement… Évidemment, c'était à cause de leur lien.

Le vampire de tourna rageusement dans son lit. Il avait du mal à dormir, la nuit. Il était un animal nocturne, lui! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il respecte le cycle naturel des humains? Son père disait toujours que c'était le prix à payer pour vivre parmi eux. Quelle bande d'emmerdeurs.

Draco avait toujours haï les humains et toutes leurs habitudes idiotes. Ils étaient faibles et stupides. Pourquoi dirigeaient-ils le monde, d'abord? Parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux? Quelle connerie. Ils se reproduisaient plus vite, mais ils étaient plus lents de cerveau. En fait, la seule bonne chose chez eux, c'était leur sang.

Et leurs yeux.

Ses yeux.

Bodel de merde, ses yeux! Rien que d'y penser, Draco en avait des frissons. Harry Potter, puisqu'il disait s'appeler ainsi, en avait une fichue paire. Ils étaient verts et phosphorescents! Oui, oui, je vous jure. Draco les avait vus briller de mille feux dans la pénombre. Un truc pareil, ce n'était pas normal.

Il était beau quand même, ce petit imbécile. Bon, pas une bombe sexuelle comme lui, mais superbe à sa manière. Il n'était pas très grand, sans être un nain. Il devait faire la taille moyenne des humains. Pour un vampire, par contre, Draco était particulièrement petit. Une tête et demie de moins que son père et une tête de moins que sa mère. Une chance pour lui qu'il était beau!

Mais Potter était d'une beauté tout à fait différente. Il avait un teint plutôt rosé qui créait un contraste assez mignon avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts (ses putains d'yeux!). Sa bouche était presque aussi alléchante que son cou. Elle était d'une rose foncé qui semblait être une véritable invitation à la débauche. Et il y avait ces lunettes ridicules, que Draco aurait voulu balancer le plus loin possible, pour mieux voir les beaux yeux du garçon.

Il haïssait ces maudites lunettes rondes.

Mais le visage légèrement arrondi de Potter et ses joues colorées lui faisaient vite oublier ce désagrément.

Malgré son air mignon, ce gars était plutôt bien foutu. Il avait des épaules masculines et des hanches étroites additionnées d'un cul à faire tomber. Avec ses lèvres et ses yeux, le cul de Potter était l'endroit préféré de Draco. Il était parfaitement rond et sûrement bien ferme. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, il pourrait le toucher… Non! Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Jamais! Potter était nuisible, Draco ne devait plus le revoir.

À cette pensé, un étau se resserra autour de son cœur. Il avait mal. Il voulait être avec cet humain. Il voulait sentir son odeur encore une fois. Cette odeur musquée et virile qui lui plaisait tant. Il s'ennuyait, tout seul dans son lit.

Revoir Potter était un besoin viscérale, et Draco savait qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer à son instinct. Un vampire était l'esclave de ses désirs, c'était bien connu.

 _Demain…_

Il irait le voir demain. Il irait l'observer de loin. Juste l'observer. Juste un peu.

 **\- o (O) o –**

-Harry! HARRY!

-Quoi?

Il se tourna d'un bloc. Ron était là, rouge tomate, le souffle court. Il venait d'arriver à sa hauteur. Le grand roux prit une grande inspiration. La panique se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

-C'est horrible, murmura-t-il tout à coup. Ginny n'est pas revenue à la maison, hier soir. Je ne sais pas où elle est. Dis-moi que tu l'as vue.

-Qui est Ginny?

-Ma sœur, s'exclama le rouquin.

Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était ce genre de personne qui cède si vite au stress. D'un geste ferme, il prit l'épaule de son nouvel ami et tenta de le calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron. Je ne l'ai pas vue. J'ai tellement peur. Et si… Et si…

Des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de ses joues. Son corps tout entiers s'affaissa sur lui-même.

Un peu gêné, Harry détourna les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation extrême. Une disparition? Et puis quoi encore? Qui disait qu'elle n'était pas juste partie dormir chez une amie?

Il laissa échapper un soupir las. Il voulait partir d'ici, retourner au deuxième étage.

Depuis hier, Harry n'avait pas cessé de penser au vampire blond. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la deuxième fois, il n'avait pu se le sortir de sa tête. Et même à un moment pareil, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Il imaginait son beau visage pâle et son souffle brulant.

Ron lâcha un long râle désespéré qui tira Harry de ses pensées.

-Ma pauvre petite sœur, souffla le rouquin.

-Du calme, Ron. Il ne lui est peut-être rien arrivé, au final. Est-ce que tu as parlé à ses amis, au moins?

-Elles ne savent rien. Elles ne l'ont pas vue de toute la journée, hier. Et aujourd'hui non plus. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'elle. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû la protéger. J'aurais dû veiller sur elle. Je suis un grand-frère raté. Et maintenant, elle…

- _AAAAAaaargh!_

Le cri dut résonner dans toute l'école. Les élèves de Poudlard se dévisagèrent. Ron leva la tête, horrifié. Il contempla Harry en silence. Un courant d'air gelé traversa toute l'école, passa le long des murs de pierres de l'entrée principale, survola les salles de classes bondée et plissa entre les longues tables de bois foncé de la Grande Salle.

Comme s'ils étaient devenus un seul homme, tous les étudiants se précipitèrent au premier étage. La foule poussa Harry vers l'avant. Puis le sépara lentement de Ron. Tout le monde courrait à toute vitesse. Dans les yeux des élèves paniqués brillait une lueur d'excitation malveillante. Dans le plus grand des silences, les salles de classe se vidèrent, puis les couloirs. Après avoir descendu les escaliers, l'attroupement se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. On s'y massa à toute vitesse. Tous se bousculaient pour mieux voir un spectacle qui échappait à l'œil curieux d'Harry.

C'était l'anarchie totale. Les enseignants tentaient vainement de convaincre les élèves de repartir vers leur classe, mais ces derniers n'écoutaient rien. Au milieu des exclamations stupéfaites, Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux premières loges. Ce qu'il vit le figea d'horreur.

C'était la fille rousse qu'il avait vue au deuxième étage. Elle était allongée sur le sol, dans une position grotesque, et ses yeux clos étaient couverts de sang, tout comme le reste de son petit corps mutilé. On la pointait du doigt, on riait, on pleurait. Elle était le centre de l'attention générale.

Au milieu de la foule, un garçon dont les cheveux étaient out aussi roux que la jeune fille poussa les élèves et s'extirpa d'eux pour aller se jeter sur sa carcasse délaissée. Il avait le visage couvert de larmes et il hurlait comme un possédé. C'était Ron.

Il s'effondra sur elle, l'entoura de ses bras et tenta de la lever. Il scrutait son visage, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Harry était trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste. Il détourna son regard, fixa un point invisible dans la masse d'élèves intrigués.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il eut un frisson désagréable et scruta les visages ébahis autour de lui. Il tomba droit dans cette paire d'yeux bleus. Le grand type l'observait froidement, comme on regarde un plat quand on n'a pas faim. En voyant qu'Harry le regardait aussi, il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

-Théo, murmura Harry, alors que le garçon tournait les talons, sans cesser de sourire.

* * *

Et voilà! Les choses avancent, non?

Alors, un petit com pour la forme?


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà!

Petite chapitre tout en douceur. L'histoire continue et j'ai décidé de ralentir la cadence.

Donc les personnages de cette fis, ainsi que quelques autres éléments, ne m'appartiennent pas, comme vous le savez. Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Eh oui!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 8**

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était épuisé et il se sentait nauséeux. Il avait vécu la pire journée de toute sa vie. Déjà qu'elle avait merveilleusement bien commencé avec le presque assassinat de la petite sœur de Ron.

En plus, par la suite, il avait fallu retourner en classe, entendre les ragots des autres élèves, se faire engueuler par la professeur d'anglais, un vieille laide toute ridée (oui, Harry se sentait d'humeur méchante), renverser sa soupe au déjeuner, se faire bousculer par une bande d'attardés congénitaux qui avaient trouvé très pertinent de lui faire remarquer qu'il s'était mangé un ballon de basquet ball dans la gueule et se coltiner une frisée à dents de lapins qui avaient râlé toute la journée.

Bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait quelques éléments, mais en général, c'était vraiment une journée de merde. C'est vrai que la frisée d'était pas si méchante, au final, et qu'elle ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour la sœur de Ron, qui était à l'hôpital, mais franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur!

Et donc, en rentrant chez lui, Harry espérait un peu de tranquillité, mais tous ses rêves tombèrent en morceaux lorsqu'il vit Seamus s'approcher de lui et s'écraser littéralement contre le sofa. Il affichait une mine dévastée et il grondait sourdement.

-Ça va?, demanda Harry pour la forme.

-Mhg.

Wow. Quelle éloquence. Apparemment, son frère adoptif avait dû vivre une journée presque aussi merveilleuse que la sienne, parce qu'il semblait d'humeur à tuer des enfants orphelins. Et c'était peu dire!

Seamus fit la gueule durant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily l'appelle de la cuisine. Il se leva en soupirant, laissant Harry enfin seul. Ce dernier ouvrit la télé et zappa jusqu'à un talk show emmerdant au possible. Il décida de le regarder. Il trouvait que ça allait bien avec son humeur. Merdique.

Dans la cuisine, des éclats de voix retentirent et des bruits de pas qui montent les escaliers avec fureur se firent entendre. Peu de temps après, Lily débarqua dans le salon et fusilla son fils du regard.

-Harry! Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as mis dans un état pareil?

Il lança un regard blasé à sa mère. Elle eut pour premier réflexe de se fâcher, mais elle se reprit au dernier moment. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et le fixa de son regard compatissant. C'était bien une maman. Il n'y a qu'elles pour regarder leurs enfants comme ça.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qui vous prends, à tous les deux?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inspira fortement et dit :

-Journée de merde.

Ça résumait assez bien la situation. Lily déposa la serviette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en lâchant un petit rire amusé. Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Quoi?, dit-elle. Je n'y suis pour rien, moi. Alors, mon grand? Une nana t'a fait des misères? Un mec s'est moqué de ta coupe de cheveux? Ta prof t'a péter tes tympans en te disant que tu étais une nullité?

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui parler des vampires, non? Enfin, si, sûrement, mais il ne voulait pas. Il avait l'impression que ce sujet avait quelque chose d'intime. C'était ridicule, mais il voulait garder tout ce qu'il savait sur eux pour lui. Ça lui appartenait.

Elle comprendrait peut-être ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Mais comment parler de Malfoy? Comment lui dire ce qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence? Non, il n'y avait pas moyen. Elle était sa mère, pas sa confidente. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il était gay! C'était con de penser à tout lui dire.

Harry se renfonça dans sa bulle de morosité. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, prêt à se refermer sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas la solution, il ne savait.

En voyant que son fils était perdu dans ses pensées, Lily décida d'ajouter en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec affection :

-Harry, je me doute que tu veuilles décompresser après une mauvaise journée, mais il ne faut pas négliger tes études.

Et voilà! Dur retour à la réalité. Harry devait déjà retourner travailler pour avoir les meilleurs résultats du monde, parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui. Bon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, alors autant s'y mettre tout de suite.

Il se leva, prêt à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour une autre séance intensive de travaux scolaires.

-Tu t'en vas déjà?, demanda Lily.

Elle affichait son regard triste de la maman bienveillante qui a envie de passer du temps avec son fils. Depuis qu'ils se disputaient quotidiennement, elle se sentait plus coupable d'être séparée de lui. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient aussi proches qu'avant. Le petit Harry gentil lui manquait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était plus comme avant. Pourquoi avaient-ils perdu leur ancienne complicité?

Et voilà qu'il la fuyait presque, prêt à tout pour aller s'embarrer dans sa chambre. Elle se leva précipitamment et lui attrapa le bras avec douceur pour le retenir.

-Harry, nous sommes seuls, ce soir. Seamus va chez les Nott ton père à un souper officiel. Nous allons pouvoir faire quelque chose tous les deux.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la repousser lentement.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

-Nous pourrions regarder un film. Non? Comme avant?

C'était ça le plus douloureux. _Comme Avant_. Elle avala sa salive en attendant sa sentence. Harry la dévisagea froidement.

-Comme tu veux, finit-il par répondre.

Elle sut tout de suite que ça voulait dire non.

 **\- o (O) o –**

La salle à manger du manoir Malfoy était aussi grande et luxueuse que pouvait l'être celle de n'importe quel roi de la Renaissance. Elle était décorée richement, avec des tapisseries dorées et un lustre de cristal. La table qui trônait au centre de la pièce était faite de bois foncé sculpté superbement.

Il y avait quelques bougies sur cette table, pour éclairer la pièce, et les trois convives qui y siégeaient étaient plongés dans un silence austère. Il faisait frais, à cause de la fenêtre qui était ouverte dans la pièce d'à côté, mais personne ne s'en souciait à part Draco, qui avait le froid en répugnance.

À cette heure tardive de la nuit, pratiquement tous les voisins humains du quartier étaient couchés dans leur lit, mais chez les Malfoy, c'était plutôt le moment du réveil. Draco irait se coucher bientôt, cela dit, pour aller à Poudlard le lendemain, mais ses parents n'étaient pas, eux, obligés de suivre le cycle handicapant des humains.

C'était donc un peu comme l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, tout se déroulait muettement. Il en valait des traditions vampiriques. Il n'était pas question de s'esclaffer à cette heure. Tout doucement, Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, saisit sa coupe emplie de sang humain et la porta à ses lèvres. Il fut bien vite imité pas sa femme Narcissa.

L'atmosphère était lourde dans la salle à manger, comme toujours. Draco détestait cet endroit. De tout le manoir, il n'y avait pas pire que cette fichue pièce. C'était là que commençait chacune des nuits de ses parents. Ils se réunissaient tous les trois et buvaient leur sang quotidien.

Draco fixa sa coupe avec colère. Il ne voulait pas boire. C'était étrange parce que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il était un vampire, alors il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'il ait soif le soir venu, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Il resta ainsi, immobile et crispé. Il sentait bien sur lui le regard réprobateur de son père.

-Draco, tu dois te nourrir.

Il avait l'impression que s'il tentait d'avaler cette chose, il allait la vomir. Il en avait mal au cœur rien que d'y penser. Mais son père insistait. Il le toisait sévèrement.

-Est-ce que tu m'as compris, Draco?

Il ne pouvait pas consommer ce truc, bordel. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Son corps allait le rejeter, c'était certain. Il ne pouvait pas.

-DRACO.

Il leva les yeux, prêt à se faire remettre à sa place. Comme il l'avait deviné, son père le dominait de toute sa hauteur, assis sur sa chaise luxueuse. Même sa mère posait sur lui un regard froid et cruel.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait droit à une famille comme ça? Lui qui cherchait la chaleur et l'affection? Non. _Sois noble, Draco. Sois fort, Draco. Tu ne dois pas ridiculiser notre nom, Draco. Tu es un vampire, tu es de Sang Pur. Pense à la famille, Draco, à l'honneur. Où est passé ton orgueil? Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme un simple d'esprit, comme un gueux, pire, comme un humain!_

Comme un humain… Il ne se sentait pas comme un humain. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi. Mais était-ce cela, être vampire? Toujours être froid, sobre, méchant, calculateur. Il ne voulait pas de ça. En fait, jamais il n'avait voulu, mais aujourd'hui plus que tout au monde, il refusait.

Il n'allait pas boire ce sang. C'était un peu comme renier tout ce qui faisait de lui un vampire. Non, en fait, plutôt ce qui faisait de lui un Malfoy.

-Draco, fit la voix de Lucius.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Nourrie-toi immédiatement. Je ne vais as le répéter.

C'était un homme qui haïssait être contrarié. En fait, il haïssait beaucoup de choses.

-Non.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Il eut honte tout de suite. Ses deux parents de dévisageait comme jamais. Draco avala sa salive et rentra les épaules à vers l'intérieur de son corps, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible.

-Tu as une dernière chance.

Après une grande inspiration, il obéit. Et lui qui se disait, il n'y a pas une minute, qu'il n'allait pas boire ce sang! Il n'en voulait pas. Mais il le porta quand même à sa bouche et versa le liquide rouge dans sa gorge.

Décrire précisément ce qu'il ressentit est une tâche ardue. La première chose qui attira son attention fut l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas nourri. Comme s'il avait bu du vide. Mais il oublia vite cela, car la douleur foudroyante qu'il éprouva attira toute son attention. C'était comme bruler de l'intérieur.

Sa gorge s'était enflammée. Il écarta les lèvres, hurla. L'élancement devenait le plus en plus insupportable. Draco se leva de sa chaise, les yeux exorbités. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur son cou comme un étau protecteur. Il se sentait étouffer. Sa langue était râpeuse et des flammes invisibles lui lasseraient la gorge.

C'est alors qu'il eut un haut le cœur et vomi l'entièreté de ce qu'il avait bu sur la table, devant les regards ahuris de ses parents. Ils l'observèrent tituber, cracher, siffler de douleur. Leur fils s'accrocha à la table, à bout de souffle. Il était livide et trempé de sueur.

Lucius Malfoy lança un regard à son épouse. Il savait ce que tout ça voulait dire.

* * *

Verdict?

Oui, je sais, Tom Jedusor n'est pas encore arrivé, mais il va pas tarder. En attendant, une petite review?


	9. Chapter 9

Eh ben voilà!

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Ceci est le chapitre 9. Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi. J'ai volé ses personnages à J.K. Rowling. Vilaine moi.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 9**

Théo avait dévisagé Harry toute la journée. Comme s'il savait quelque chose ou comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Il le fixait avec insistance de ses orbes froids et laissait naître sur ses lèves, de temps à autre, un petit sourire malin.

Plus d'une fois, Harry se dit que ce type n'était pas humain. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans son regard, dans sa manière d'exister. Malfoy avait mentionné des Larrons. Il avait dit un nom, aussi. Jerumort? Jemu… Jesus… Jedu… Jedusor! Harry ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il avait conscience, étrangement, de l'importance que ça avait. Il se passait des choses, dans cette école. Il ne comprenait pas quoi, mais il savait que ça allait devenir encore pire, plus le temps allait passer.

Théo semblait hautement satisfait de la panique qui se rependait lentement dans tout Poudlard. Pourquoi avoir attaqué Ginny? Pourquoi avoir exposé son corps mutilé? Harry avait fini par comprendre que la sœur de Ron n'était pas la première victime des _vampires_ , mais elle était la sœur qui avait été ainsi mise en évidence. D'habitude, les attaques restaient cachées et c'était seulement après plusieurs semaines d'absence des victimes que les rumeurs commençaient à se rependre. Jusqu'ici, les vampires n'avaient jamais été désignés comme les coupables officiels de ces crimes.

Aujourd'hui, la vérité ne trompait plus. Ginny Weasley avait été attaquée par un _vampire_ et tout le monde avait pu le constater. Ses blessures étaient sans aucun doute l'œuvre de l'un d'entre eux. Et pourtant, Harry avait vu que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Les coupables n'étaient pas de vrais vampires. Ils étaient humains, ou presque.

Mais comment se confier à propos de cela? Harry sentait qu'il devait garder cela secret. Il avait une impression, ou plutôt non : un instinct, et ce dernier insistait pour qu'il se taise. En fait, il pouvait parler, mais à une seule personne : Malfoy.

Il éprouvait le besoin viscérale, depuis quelques jours, de le retrouver, de le toucher. Ça lui faisait mal, tellement il en avait envie. Si seulement il avait pu retrouver ses bras minces, son visage pâle et ses cheveux d'un blond platine tout à fait irréaliste.

Harry avait l'impression qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient enchaînés. Normalement, ça aurait été désagréable, mais… En vérité, c'était jouissif. Sentir que quelqu'un était lié à lui lui procurait un étrange sentiment de satisfaction. Il se sentait immensément bien et complet. Comme si tout ce temps où Malfoy n'existait pas dans sa vie, il lui avait manqué quelque chose sur quoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Et voilà, c'était fait. Mais il fallait que ce Théo vienne tout gâcher en le fixant comme un fou échappé d'asile.

C'était franchement épeurant. Harry sentait son regard à tous les moments de la journée. Lorsqu'il travaillait en cours, lorsqu'il marchait dans les corridors… C'est comme s'il était toujours dans la bonne position pour l'épier. Et pourquoi faisait-il cela? Harry ne lui avait pratiquement jamais parlé. Tout ce qui les liait, c'était Seamus. Ce pauvre Seamus. Il devait passer ses soirées chez sa belle-famille. Les seuls moments où il était à la maison, il était tellement grognon que personne n'osait plus lui parler.

Harry se laissa tomber la face première sur sa table de travail. Il était enfermé dans sa chambre. Quelle galère.

Il était monté, en revenant de l'école, sans dire un mot à sa mère. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle tente encore un rapprochement.

Là, il était censé étudier. Et puis quoi encore? Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir tout ça de la tête. Comment pouvait-il étudier dans ces conditions? Il se souvenait à peine ce qu'il avait lu à l'instant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa feuille blanche et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait pas penser sans arrêt aux vampires. C'était mauvais pour sa scolarité. La meilleure chose à faire était de tout laisser en arrière pour se concentrer sur ce qui importait vraiment : la trigonométrie.

Fier de cette résolution, Harry se mit à nouveau au travail. Ce qui se passait à l'école ne le concernait pas. Il n'allait plus réfléchir à cela, ni à Malfoy, d'ailleurs. Il n'allait plus souhaiter de le revoir et tout le reste. Tiens! Ça marchait. Il apprenait. Avec un petit sourire de triomphe, il griffonna sur sa feuille les calculs interminables qu'il devait effectuer pour son devoir.

Il aurait pu continuer comme ça longtemps si sa mère n'était pas venue le déranger. Bon, en fait, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Harry fut bien surpris de constater que c'était Seamus qui l'arrachait à ses travaux. Il semblait encore plus mal en point de d'habitude. Il avait l'air maussade et déprimé au possible. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient pitoyablement sur ses yeux. Il ne fit pas mine de les tasser.

-Seam ? Ça va?

Question rhétorique. Il était évident que ça n'allait pas. L'autre ne répondit pas et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son frère adoptif.

Une fois installé sur le matelas, il ramena ses jambes vers son corps et lança :

-J'ai peur.

Sa voix avait tremblé et ses yeux rougis s'étaient emplis de larmes. Harry sentit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Il laissa de côté ses devoirs et se leva de sa chaise. Il s'approcha lentement de Seamus, qui n'avait pas ajouté d'explications supplémentaires. Il s'était contenté de rester recroquevillé sur lui-même à la manière d'une tortue qui se protège avec sa carapace.

Après s'être assis à côté de lui, Harry posa sa main contre son épaule tremblante. On son étrange s'échappait de sa gorge. Entre le râle et le gémissement douloureux.

-Seam?

-J'ai peur, répéta l'Irlandais.

Il prit une longue inspiration. Sa gorge était sèche et sa langue lui faisait mal.

-Je ne veux plus aller chez les Nott.

Il avait dit ça des millions de fois, au moins. Harry l'avait entendu se plaindre de sa belle-famille à chaque fois qu'il devait aller la visiter. Cependant, cette fois-ci c'était différent. La panique et la crainte se lisaient dans sa voix éteinte. Il était terrifié.

-C'est à cause de Théo, continua Seamus. Il est bizarre. Il m'observe… Je ne sais pas…

Il ravala un sanglot. Harry commençait à comprendre. Alors comme ça, Théo faisait son numéro du psychopathe à Seamus aussi. Normal qu'il ne veuille plus aller s'exposer chez lui.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus. Je sais que c'est con, mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je me sens. Comme s'il allait m'attaquer. J'ai tellement peur. Il va me faire du mal.

Seamus avait dit cette dernière phrase d'une toute petite voix. Il avait levé ses yeux brillants de larmes vers Harry et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Ses boucles d'un châtain presque doré étaient collées à ses joues mouillées. Il se faisait suppliant.

-Harry, ne les laisse pas m'emporter.

Tentant de reprendre son calme, le jeune Potter inspira longuement. Il devait être raisonnable. Oui, Théo était dangereux, mais pas lorsqu'il était seul. Chez les Nott, Seamus ne risquait rien. Théo n'avait pas toute sa bande de digues pour le soutenir. Et ses parents ne devaient pas savoir quel genre d'horreurs il faisait à l'école.

D'un point de vue totalement objectif, Théo était inoffensif. Il ne risquait pas de s'en prendre à quelqu'un dans sa propre maison. Et puis Seamus avait un engagement. Il devait se marier avec sa sœur, alors il était peu probable qu'il se montre agressif. Harry se dit alors que la meilleure chose à faire était de laisser Seamus aller chez les Nott. Il fallait observer et analyser avant de tirer des conclusions.

En plus, la présence de Seamus chez l'ennemi pouvait être bénéfique. Sans devenir un espion, il pouvait être une sorte d'observateur. Le fait qu'il soit le témoin de ce malade mental était assez intéressant pour Harry. Il se sentait un peu coupable de se servir ainsi de son frère adoptif, mais au final, c'était pour la bonne cause, nan?

-Seam, tu dois y aller, murmura gentiment le jeune Potter.

Il eut un énorme mal de ventre qui lui serra les entrailles. Il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Et pourtant, il n'y a pas une minute, elles lui semblaient tout à fait logiques et justifiées. Seamus le fixait avec son air de détresse. Il était au bord de la panique.

-Je ne veux plus. J'ai trop peur. Il va me… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me faire. Mais je ne me sens plus en sécurité. C'est comme s'il était un monstre dangereux.

Ses joues étaient maculées de larmes. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient.

-Harry, supplia-t-il désespérément.

-Sois fort. Ça va passer. Tu connais Théo. Pourquoi il te ferait quoi que ce soit? Il n'est pas fou, il…

-Il a changé, dit fermement Seamus. Il est devenu différent, depuis un certain temps. Je dirais depuis à peu près un mois. Peut-être depuis la rentrée scolaire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu cet été, mais ça l'a changé. Et cette semaine, il était tellement froid et bizarre. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait quelque chose de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi, je ne comprends plus rien.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'osait pas parler de ses soupçons à Seamus. Il ne le croirait pas s'il lui disait qu'il pensait que Théo était en train de devenir un vampire. Ou en tout cas quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. C'était techniquement impossible. On nait vampire, on ne se transforme pas pour en devenir un. C'était tout à fait absurde. Mais pourtant, ce qu'il avait vu…

-Seam, il faut que tu y ailles. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu ne risques rien. S'il avait voulu s'en prendre à toi, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et puis tu ne peux pas baser ton jugement sur de simples impressions. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te menacer, à part te regarder?

Tout cela semblait tellement logique, mais aussi tellement horrible. Harry se faisait l'effet d'un traitre. Il fallait qu'il voie Malfoy… Non. Il n'y avait pas de raison de le déranger. Ce type n'avait pas à perdre son temps avec lui.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis ou autre. Ils s'étaient vus deux fois.

-Je vais y aller.

Pourquoi cette déclaration sonna dans la tête d'Harry comme un système d'alarme. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être dans tous ses états.

Non?

* * *

Alors? Une impression? Un com?

Ne restez pas silencieux!


	10. Chapter 10

Déjà le chapitre 10.

C'est très émouvant, comme moment. Ou pas. XD

Bon, je pense que tout le monde sais que les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Bah oui, c'est surprenant, hein?

En tout cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 10**

Harry se leva comme à tous les matins. Sa vie lui sembla normale durant un instant. Il avait oublié les vampires, Malfoy, Théo et Seamus. Il n'avait plus l'impression que tout lui échappait douloureusement.

Lentement, il poussa son drap et sortit de son lit. Il faisait chaud, ce matin. Les rayons de soleil lui parvenaient par la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Harry enfila un pantalon et se prépara à aller se doucher. D'un pas lent et mesuré, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était tout près de sa chambre.

Comme à tous les matins, elle était occupée par Seamus, qui s'était levé plus tôt pour être sûr de s'en emparer avant son frère adoptif. Harry s'appuya contre le mur, prêt à attendre, mais à sa grande surprise, la porte fut ouverte quelques secondes plus tard. Et ce fut sa mère qui en sortit. Elle dévisagea Harry durant un instant.

-Tu sais où est Seamus?, finit-elle par demander.

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Harry se souvint de la soirée d'hier, de sa discussion avec son frère, à propos de Théo. Seamus avait fini par abdiquer et il était parti chez les Nott, comme Harry lui disait. Ce matin, Lily le cherchait.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas revenu? La panique l'envahit comme un virus mortel. Il sentit tout sn corps se tendre à l'extrême. C'était une sensation désagréable. Il eut un haut le cœur. Sa mère le regardait toujours avec insistance, tentant de décrypter son expression. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. C'était impossible. Harry avait le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Et il était lourd, ce poids.

Il tourna les talons et se précipita vers la chambre de son frère adoptif, dans l'espoir vain qu'il le retrouverait caché sous sa couverture. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il ne découvrit qu'une pièce vide de sa présence. Seamus était un garçon matinal. Il se levait toujours très tôt.

Harry se dit alors que peut-être son frère était parti pour aller à l'école. C'était idiot. C'était absurde. Pourquoi Seamus aurait-il fait cela? Mais c'était son seul espoir. Le plus rapidement possible, Harry revint sur ses pas et passa devant sa mère, qui affichait un air ahuri empreint d'incompréhension.

Il s'enferma sans attendre dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir qui trônait au-dessus du lavabo, il se déshabilla sans pudeur. Normalement, Harry évitait son reflet. Il n'aimait pas se contempler. Pas qu'il soit laid ou autre. C'est juste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se mater pendant des heures. C'est comme si son corps lui était inconnu. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Harry sauta littéralement sous la douche. Il se lava à toute vitesse, effaçant du coup les dernières traces de sommeil sur son corps.

Une fois propre, il se précipita dans sa chambre en peignoir et s'habilla si vite qu'il boutonna sa chemise de travers. Il n'en avait cure.

D'un pas pressé, il descendit l'escalier qui menait presque directement à la cuisine. Il passa son chemin et alla directement mettre ses chaussures. Il prit son sac à dos et posa sa main sur la poignée.

C'est à ce moment-là que la voix de Lily s'éleva derrière lui, timide. Harry se tourna légèrement dans sa direction. Il était impatient et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

-Quoi?, dit-il d'un ton sec.

La rouquine s'approcha de lui avec prudence. Elle tenait dans ses mains un pot de plastique transparent. À l'intérieur, il y avait deux tartines grillées et enduites de beurre de cacahouète. Elle le tendit à son fils en disant :

-C'est pour toi. Tu as l'air pressé, mais tu ne dois pas oublier de manger, non?

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça toucha Harry au-delà de ce qu'il aurait cru. Il saisit l'objet. D'un coup d'œil, il remercia sa mère et détala comme un lapin. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Harry devait aller à Poudlard. Il le sentait comme un instinct primitif. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait aller y faire, mais un pressentiment lui disait que c'était l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait le nom du vampire blond, mais une autre, celle de la raison, lui disait que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Seamus, c'était au deuxième étage de l'école qu'il allait trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions.

En chemin, Harry se permit d'avaler son petit-déjeuner tout simple en marchant. Il savait que ce n'était pas très bon pour la digestion, mais pour l'instant, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il allait avoir mal au ventre et c'était tant pis pour lui.

Le jeune Potter atteignit l'école en quelques minutes. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Évidemment, puisqu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que n'importe quel élève sensé vienne se poster devant l'école. Harry marcha à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'entrée principale. La porte devait être verrouillée, à cette heure.

Il fut presque surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'ouvrit sans encombre, comme si quelqu'un était passé pour tout débarrer quelques minutes avant. C'était impossible. Harry en était certain. Qui serait venu à cette heure? Le concierge? Non, même lui arrivait plus tard que ça.

Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de l'établissement vide. Il se sentait aussi oppressé que la première fois. Toujours cette brise glacée qui soufflait dans toute l'école, additionnée de la lumière colorée qui entrait par les fenêtres multicolores couvrant une grande partie des murs de pierres grises. Le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et courut vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. En chemin, il passa devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Une lumière étrange, s'en échappant, attira son attention. Harry s'arrêta pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dire qu'il fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. En fait, Harry fut pris d'horreur en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait dans la semi-pénombre sinistre de la Grande Salle.

Là, au milieu des tables allongées, était réunis la bande des faux vampires qu'Harry avait pu observer quelques temps plus tôt. Ils étaient placés en cercle, comme la dernière fois, mais ce coup-ci, leur leader n'était pas debout devant eux. Il était au centre de l'attroupement, avec leur victime du moment : Seamus.

Son corps était tordu de manière abominable. Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il était conscient. Alors que Théo, le chef de ces malades mentaux, se penchait pour transpercer sa chaire rose de ses crocs ensanglantés, le martyr se tortillait en poussant des gémissements déchirant. Sa bouche étaient grande ouverte et ses yeux exorbités ne cachaient rien de la douleur intense qui s'abattait sur lui.

Ses petites mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux vêtements sombres de son bourreau. Théo resserrait sa prise, caressant de sa langue gourmande la peau blanche de Seamus. Il poussa un grondement satisfait, comme s'il était un animal, ou plutôt un monstre. Harry ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que retenir son souffle. Tout cela arrivait par sa faute.

La voix étranglée et vacillante de Seamus résonna dans le silence religieux de la Grande Salle. Les autres faux vampires n'osaient pas faire de bruit, trop occupés à contempler la cérémonie sordide qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux éblouis.

-Théo, supplia le châtain.

Il avait le visage livide et couvert de larmes de douleur. Il attrapa les cheveux de son beau-frère et les tira dans sa direction. Sa bouche laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement incontrôlable.

-Théo…

Il avait l'air d'un petit animal pris au piège. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers. Il manquait de souffle, se débattait mollement. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il avait dû être drogué.

Harry le vit saisir la tête de Théodor Nott et l'attirer vers son cou, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. C'était insensé. Pourquoi ferait-il cela? Était-ce à cause de la drogue? Il avait pourtant l'air de souffrir au maximum. Mais de temps à autre, il poussait un petit crie très différent des autres. Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Tout d'un coup, l'acte inqualifiable qui avait lieu devant son regard révulsé prenait une tournure tout à fait inattendue. Cet échange lui sembla alors bizarrement sensuel.

La fascination et le dégout se mélangeaient dans sa tête. À ce moment-là, une main brûlante se posa sur son épaule. Harry sursauta et se tourna vers l'inconnu qui venait de surgir derrière lui.

-Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment?, murmura le vampire blond qui se tenait là, bien droit.

Son regard était encore plus acéré que la dernière fois. Il le transperçait littéralement. Harry avala sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça? Devait-il seulement répondre?

-Eh…

Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il se détourna de lui pour poser ses yeux gris sur Théo et Seamus. Il était très contrarié. Ça se lisait dans les plis soucieux qui s'étaient dessinés sur son beau visage. Harry éprouva un désir incontrôlable de le toucher. De le posséder.

Le blondinet coupa court à toutes ses pensées lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle emplie de faux vampires.

* * *

J'angoisse! Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de ce chapitre. Est-ce que j'ai été à la hauteur? Allez, dîtes-le-moi!

Un petit com pour me sauver la vie...


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le chapitre 11!

Ben j'espère qu'il va être bien. :3

Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas encore (j'y travaille), mais l'histoire est pas mal de moi. Je ne fais toujours pas d'argent (j'y travaille), et je vais m'arrêter de parler tout de suite et vous laisser lire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitres 11**

Les pas de Malfoy claquèrent sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Dans le silence oppressant seulement troublé par les gémissements lascifs de Seamus, tous les vampires purent l'entendre arriver. Ils levèrent la tête vers lui. La peur se peignit sur leurs visages blafards. Même Théo cessa ses activités.

Il plongea ses yeux bleu nuit dans ceux, d'un gris argenté, de Malfoy. Seamus appelait toujours son beau-frère. Il se tortillait dans ses bras en levant le menton pour exposer son cou sensible couvert de sang.

Malfoy s'arrêta à quelques pas du leader des faux vampires. Il se tint bien droit, comme il en avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, sa voix sonna comme un clairon. L'autorité s'y lisait sans difficulté.

-Vous êtes les Larrons de Jedusor?, demanda-t-il sans détour.

Ça ne ressemblait qu'à moitié à une question. Tous acquiescèrent sauf Théo, qui demeura de marbre. Il fixait le blondinet de ses yeux fous. Lentement, il entreprit de se débarrasser de Seamus, qui s'accrocha à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-Non, Théo, ne me laisse pas. Théo… Mh…

Le faux vampire se leva en le laissant tomber sur le sol. Son corps produisit un son écœurant en s'écrasant sur la surface froide. Malfoy n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Il ne voyait plus que le grand type aux yeux bleus. Tout le bas de son visage pâle était barbouillé de sang rouge et tiède. Lorsqu'il sourit, ses dents rougies apparurent. Quel spectacle dégouttant.

-Je vois que vous avez prévu refaire le coup de la dernière fois, constata Malfoy avec nonchalance.

Derrière la porte de la Grande Salle, Harry observait la scène avec attention. Il trouvait que Malfoy était très différent de ce qu'il avait vu la derrière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Il avait l'air imposant et grandiose. Il faisait peur aussi. Il semblait prêt à tuer. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sacrément sexy, comme ça. Ce mec était tout à fait bandant. Surtout qu'il avait un point de vue implacable sur le fessier du vampire blond. C'était à en tomber.

-Réponds à mes questions, ordonna Malfoy.

Théo se contenta de sourire d'avantage.

-Si tu veux en savoir plus, c'est à mon maître qu'il faut s'adresser.

-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me tutoyer, gronda le blondinet.

Il y eu un silence tendu. Les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard. Ils semblaient à deux doigts de se battre. C'était comme assister à un combat de boxe immobile. Tous les muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême.

-Tu as faim, dit tout à coup Théo.

Pour la première fois, Malfoy perdit son masque de suffisance et la surprise se lut sur son beau visage pâle. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme effrayé par ce que le faux vampire venait de dire, mais il se reprit bien vite et avança à nouveau. Il tentait désespérément de revêtir son air impassible, mais Théo réattaqua.

-Depuis quand n'as-tu pas bu?

La réaction de Malfoy fit sursauter Harry. Le blondinet tapa furieusement du pied.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. MOI. Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. En revanche, c'est moi qui contrôle cette école. Et toi, que fais-tu ici? Je sais qui est ton maître et je sais qu'il n'a absolument aucun pouvoir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. C'est moi, le nouveau Préfet.

-Le pouvoir des anciens Préfets de disparait jamais, fit remarquer Théo en souriant malicieusement.

-Il est moindre au mien, répliqua Malfoy. Jedusor devrait se trouver un nouveau territoire. Ici, c'est chez moi. Je vous interdis de continuer vos petits scandales. Ils ruinent la paix que j'ai instaurée dans l'école. L'époque de Jedusor est terminée depuis longtemps. S'il veut faire la guerre aux humains, qu'il aille plus loin.

Le visage de Théo s'assombrit dangereusement. Il se mit à gronder sourdement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une grimace menaçante, dévoilant ses dents rosées et ses crocs proéminents.

-Traitre à ton sang. Les Malfoy, ta famille, ont toujours été au service de mon maître. Tu parles de paix? Voie la vérité en face. C'est de l'assertivement, de l'assimilation. Des vampires qui vivent le jour… Quelle blague! Les humains sont en train de nous domestiquer, de nous dominer. Si ça continue comme ça…

Le rire de Malfoy résonna subitement dans la Grande Salle. C'était arrivé comme ça, sans avertissement. Même Théo en resta patois. Le vampire blond se tenait les côtes à force de rigoler. Son visage avait même pris des couleurs. Le groupe de faux vampires firent quelques pas en arrières, effrayés. Harry, au contraire, s'avança légèrement pour mieux voir le superbe visage de garçon. Bordel que cette expression lui allait bien.

Malfoy se clama au bout de quelques minutes. Il respira fortement, s'éventa avec ses deux mains et dit :

-J'espère que tu plaisantais.

Théo était fou de rage. Il serrait les dents à l'extrême. À ses pieds, Seamus s'était mis à bouger très discrètement. Il respirait. Harry sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser. Il n'osait pas sortir de sa cachette pour le moment. Pourvu que son frère ne soit pas en danger.

-Pourquoi je ne serais pas sérieux?, siffla Théo en défiant son interlocuteur du regard.

Malfoy lâcha un autre éclat de rire. Il peinait à se contrôler.

-Tu n'es même pas un vampire!, s'exclama-t-il. Comment peux-tu parler d'asservissement? Tu veux tuer des humains? Commence par toi, dans ce cas.

Théo grogna si fort que même Harry pu l'entendre avec netteté.

-Oh, oui… grinça le blondinet en se penchant en avant. C'est vrai que tu étais le premier. Ça a eu lieux cet été, non? C'était comment? Tu as aimé? Qui t'a fait ça? C'était Jedusor?

À la surprise générale, Théo se mit à rougit comme une collégienne.

-Que c'est mignon, continua Malfoy. Tu es son préféré? Il t'a chargé d'une mission très importante, non? Il a confiance en toi, il sait que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et que va-t-il t'offrir, lorsque tu lui auras prouvé ta valeur? Il va te transformer en vampire?

Il rit encore une fois.

-C'est impossible, pauvre imbécile! Tu es un Larron, rien de plus. Ou un Mangemort, si tu préfères. Mais tu n'auras jamais la force des vampires. Tu ne seras jamais l'un des nôtres. Essaie tant que tu veux. Tu verras bien que j'ai raison. Autant souhaiter devenir un chien. Mais dans ton cas, c'est beaucoup plus probable, non? Petit chien au service de papa 'dusor…

-LA FERME.

Théo était hors de lui. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et injectés de sang. Il devait être devenu fou, parce qu'il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur Malfoy. Il attrapa le col de sa chemise et le souleva au-dessus du sol. Son visage était tout près de celui du vampire blond lorsqu'il cracha à pleins poumons :

-Tu ne sais rien de mon maître, et encore moins de moi. Je suis peut-être un Larron, mais au moins, je ne suis pas un traitre.

Il se permit même un petit rictus moqueur en ajoutant tout bas.

-Et je suis sûr que tu regrettes bien d'être un vampire maintenant que tu es enchaîné à un humain.

Sans avertissement, Théo se fit projeter vers l'arrière. Son corps se heurta avec violence au mur qui se dressait au fond de la grande salle. Il avait littéralement volé jusqu'à lui. Sur au moins dix mètres, il avait plané comme un avion avant de s'écraser contre la paroi glacée. Ses os avaient craqué sourdement.

Malfoy le regarda tomber au sol et se casser le nez, puis il dit avec toute l'impassibilité dont il était capable, vu le niveau de son énervement :

-Ne me touche plus jamais, ou je t'expédierai au royaume des morts, Larron de Jedusor ou pas.

Les autres faux vampires s'étaient précipités sur leur leader, qui gisait par terre, inerte. Malfoy se pencha et souleva d'une seule main le corps ensanglanté de Seamus. Celui-ci se remit à gémir.

-Théo…

-POTTER, appela le blondinet avec autorité.

Le jeune homme pensa que c'était le signal. Il sortit de sa cachette et courut jusqu'à Seamus, qui pendouillait au bout du bras du vampire. Au loin, Harry aperçut Théo, qui se relevait avec difficulté.

-Prends cette chose, ordonna Malfoy en lui tendant son frère adoptif.

Harry le prit dans ses bras. Seamus était tout chaud et il tremblait un peu. Il était bien en vie, et moins mal en point qu'on aurait pu le croire. Les faux vampires n'étaient pas allés très loin avec lui. D'un geste souple, il souleva son frère comme une princesse et entreprit de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il avait oublié tout ce qui n'était pas Seamus. Rien ne comptait plus que l'Irlandais. Harry ne remarqua même pas qu'il était suivit pas Malfoy.

Voulant gagner du temps, il chercha l'infirmerie. Il espérait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ou qu'au moins la porte ne serait pas barrée.

Il s'engagea parti tout droit devant lui. Sans ralentir, il passa devant plusieurs salles de classe vides. Il jetait de coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Où pouvait bien être ce qu'il cherchait? Harry trouvait Seamus de plus en plus lourd, mais aucune trace d'une quelconque infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça?, fit la voix du vampire blond derrière lui.

Harry fit volte-face. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls (avec Seamus) dans un couloir assombri par les nuages qui couvraient le ciel, dehors. Malfoy se tenait bien droit, juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il le détaillait comme s'il était un repas particulièrement appétissant.

-Eh, je cherche l'infirmerie. Il doit bien y en avoir une, ici.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'hôpital.

C'était vrai. Seamus était probablement en danger de mort. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et…

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone portable chez moi, avoua Harry.

Il était parti si vite…

Malfoy soupira et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en ressortit un téléphone d'aspect tout à fait normal. Harry le contempla un moment, étonné. Puis il releva la tête vers le blondinet et dit :

-Les vampires connaissant la technologie?

Malfoy passa à deux doigts de sourire. Mais il réussit à s'en empêcher. Il tendit l'appareil au jeune humain, mais comme celui-ci avait déjà les mains pleines avec son frère, il entreprit de composer le numéro d'urgence lui-même. Harry le regarda alors qu'il donnait l'adresse de l'école. Ce mec était tellement… Mhh…

Malfoy raccrocha. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et leva les yeux vers Harry.

-L'ambulance arrive. Allons l'attendre en avant de l'école.

-T'as pas peur du soleil?

Malfoy avait déjà tourné les talons et marchait vers sa destination. Il répondit quand même à la hâte :

-C'est mauvais pour la peau, mais je ne vais pas en mourir.

Le jeune Potter eut du mal à le rattraper. Il avait un poids en plus à trainer et le vampire marchait drôlement vite.

-T'as pas peur que ces fous viennent se venger?, demanda Harry en faisant référence aux Larrons.

Malfoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit quelques pas et lança :

-Non, ils tiennent un peu à leur vie, je crois. Et puis ils savent que s'ils s'en prennent à moi, toute ma famille va leur tomber sur le dos.

Le vampire blond était beaucoup plus loquace et gentil avec lui qu'avec les faux vampires. Harry rougit un peu. Malgré lui, il était flatté. Il se sentait étrangement spécial, même si c'était ridicule. Malfoy était quand même très froid avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si…

Le blondinet s'arrêta soudainement. Il semblait crispé au maximum. Lentement, il se tourna vers Harry. Les pupilles de Malfoy étaient dilatées. Très dilatées. Il fit un pas dans sa direction. Le jeune homme s'était immobilisé. Il retenait son souffle. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait? Le vampire était très bizarre, tout d'un coup. C'était comme s'il avait eu un déclic dans sa tête.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry n'avait peur qu'à moitié. Il regarda approcher le vampire blond jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent. Harry eut une bouffé de chaleur. Il se sentait étrangement excité. Seamus pesait très lourd dans ses bras.

Malfoy se pencha tout doucement vers lui, vers son visage. Mais à la dernière seconde, il changea de trajectoire et de précipita vers con cou. Harry lâcha un hoquet surpris. Il pouvait sentir le nez et les lèvres de Malfoy contre sa peau.

Putain, putain, putain, putain… Il allait se faire mordre? Comme ça? Aussi simplement? Non, il s'en foutait. Il voulait que ça se passe maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie pour ce moment. Mais Malfoy se redressa brusquement. Il se sépara de lui. Harry le fixait sans comprendre. Pourquoi évitait-il son regard?

* * *

Ehm... Une impression? Il était un peu plus long, ce chapitre, nan?

Bon, je sais que c'était pas super, mais laissez-moi tout le même savoir ce que vous en avez pensé! XD

AAAAh, me revoilà hyper angoissée.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà, voilà!

Ceci est le chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il va être à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Aux dernières nouvelles, les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien faire changer ça. XD

Assez parlé, place au théâtre!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 12**

Harry n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Personne n'aime ça, c'est vrai, mais pour lui, c'était pire que tout. Il ne voulait pas y mettre les pieds. Il en était hors de question. Pourtant, il avait dû s'y rendre. La phrase qu'il s'était répétée en boucle alors qu'il traversait lentement les couloirs silencieux de l'hôpital où était consigné Seamus était : «je fais ça pour mon frère, je fais ça pour mon frère».

Seamus était installé dans une petite chambre qu'il partageait avec un autre patient qui passait son temps à dormir. Étonnamment, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés aux urgences, Malfoy et lui, on leur avait dit que Seamus ne risquait absolument rien et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il avait perdu du sang, mais pas de manière importante. Harry avait appelé sa mère, qui était débarquée peu de temps après. Malfoy était parti au bout d'une heure. Et voilà.

La seule raison pour laquelle Seamus avait été gardé à l'hôpital était ses pertes de conscience fréquentes et inexplicables. Une fois, alors qu'il parlait tranquillement avec James, il s'était évanouie quelques secondes et était revenu à lui comme si de rien n'était. Son cas attirait beaucoup l'attention des médecins de l'hôpital, qui n'ignoraient pas que ses blessures étaient l'œuvre d'un vampire. Même si cette vérité n'en était une qu'à moitié.

Ce dimanche matin-là, Harry était venu distraire son frère. L'ennui était devenu son plus grand ennemi, ici. Seamus passait son temps à répéter qu'il allait mieux et qu'il voulait retourner à l'école. Il pouvait marcher, courir et sauter. Il était débordant d'énergie et il mangeait beaucoup. Le seul problème était qu'il s'écroulait sans prévenir à tout moment de la journée. Tout le monde savait que c'était un effet secondaire de la morsure, mais personne ne pouvait expliquer le phénomène au détail près.

À part une personne.

Malfoy.

Harry pensait à lui tout le temps. Il ne pouvait plus l'oublier, se le sortir de la tête. C'était comme une obsession. Il rêvait de lui, fantasmait sur lui, ricanait en repensant à telle ou telle autre expression qui s'était dessinée sur son visage… Bordel, ils s'étaient vus trois fois!

Et la dernière… Elle était difficile à décrire. Harry avait senti comme un changement radical à l'intérieur du vampire. Et ne me demandez pas comment il avait pu. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une vague de désir l'avait envahi et il avait tout de suite su qu'elle provenait de Malfoy. Harry n'était pas con au point d'ignorer qu'il était passé à deux doigts de se faire percer la peau par ce vampire. Et si ça avait été le cas? Que se serait-il passé?

Il aurait eu mal? Il aurait pleuré? Il aurait aimé ça? Non, ridicule. Harry s'était déjà blessé un bon milliard de fois dans sa vie et il n'en avait jamais tiré un brin de plaisir. Il n'était pas masochiste.

Alors pourquoi avait-il partagé le désir de Malfoy? Pourquoi son corps avait-il désespérément appelé le sien, comme si leur union était vitale? Des sentiments de nature contradictoires se répandaient en lui comme du venin. Il avait peur, mais l'excitation l'emportait. Il était dégoutté, mais encore plus attiré. Comment un type qu'il n'avait vu que trois fois pouvait lui faire un tel effet?

 _Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui pose toutes les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres._

Non. Harry était ici pour Seamus, son frère. Il devait arrêter de penser sans arrêt à Malfoy. Il n'était rien, dans sa vie. Juste un vampire un peu bizarre qui devait être en plein régime pour désirer autant lui avaler le sang.

-Harry?

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre de Seamus en souriant. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de se concentrer sur lui, sur ce qu'il disait. Il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées voyager autre part.

-Seam! Tu vas mieux?

Il était à demi assis sur son lit, son drap blanc sur ses jambes allongées. Devant lui se trouvait une petite télévision qui affichait la tête d'un personnage de dessin animé américain. L'Irlandais regardait son programme de manière distraite. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il s'ennuyait ferme depuis au moins quelques heures.

Harry s'installa sur la chaise qui bordait le lit de son frère adoptif tandis que celui-ci pointait la télécommande dans la direction du téléviseur pour l'éteindre. Une fois que ce fut fait, il tourna la tête dans la direction du nouvel arrivant en se laissant choir sur ses oreillers.

Seamus avait l'air tout sauf malade. S'en était étonnant.

-Alors, Harry? Tu t'amuses en cours?

-Bof, c'est comme toujours. Les profs ne servent à rien et les devoirs ne font que m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà. Et toi? Tu vas mieux.

Le visage de Seamus se crispa. Il se pencha un peu vers son frère et siffla, hors de lui :

-Je vais bien depuis le début, tu veux dire… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dois rester ici alors que ma santé est stable et que je me sens parfaitement bien. C'est ridicule!

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber par en arrière. Son dos se heurta sans douleur à ses coussins moelleux.

-J'en peux plus d'être ici, confia-t-il. Je dois absolument partir. Il faut que je retourne à l'école. Il faut que…

-Depuis quand l'école est-elle importante pour toi?, de put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Harry.

Il n'obtint pas tout de suite de réponse. Son frère l'observa avec le plus grand sérieux. Il ne s'énerva pas. Calme comme un vieux sage, il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et dit :

-Je ne sais pas.

Il avala sa salive, détourna les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'intime. Harry le savait. Il le connaissait assez pour le deviner.

Seamus se tourna dans sa direction et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait.

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que Théo me faisait peur?

Harry sentit la culpabilité le submerger. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fixa son frère d'un air penaud. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans le ton de sa voix. C'était un peu plus comme…

-Je me trompais, tu avais raison. Théo ne me feras jamais de mal. Il a toujours été si gentil avec moi… C'est lui qui m'a sauvé des vampires. On te l'a dit?

Il y eut un blocage dans la tête d'Harry. Tout son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner. C'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait mis à off.

-Quoi?

-Les vampires m'ont attaqué, Harry, dit doucement Seamus. Ils s'en sont pris à moi. Ils sont vils et méchants. Ne t'approche jamais d'eux. Mais heureusement que Théo et les autres Mangemorts étaient là pour me sauver. Sans ça, je serais peut-être…

Harry lui intima d'arrêter de parler en levant ses deux mains.

-Attends un peu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement?

Seamus tortilla ses mains ensemble. Il hésita, puis soupira lentement :

-Théo ne veut pas que je le raconte aux autres, mais tu ne vas pas le répéter, non?

-Théo? Eh… Non, non, je ne vais rien dire.

-Alors je commence au début. J'étais chez les Nott et tout se passait comme d'habitude. Théo me fixait bizarrement, mais aujourd'hui, je sais pourquoi. C'était parce qu'il avait deviné que les vampires allaient s'en prendre à moi. Donc je disais que j'étais chez les Nott et que nous mangions. C'était très tendu, à table, parce qu'Elizabeth avait entendu dire par quelqu'un à l'école que je ne voulais pas me marier avec elle. C'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache.

Seamus pinça les lèvres.

-Je sais que ça n'a pas vraiment de lien, mais je crois que… Non, oublies, j'allais dire quelque chose de stupide. Bref, après le repas, Elizabeth est montée dans sa chambre et elle s'y est enfermée. Je voulais aller la voir et m'expliquer, mais Théo m'a dit que pour le moment, il fallait la laisser tranquille. Il m'a proposé d'aller marcher avec lui dehors, mais je n'ai pas voulu parce que ça me faisait trop peur. Il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me confier. Il m'a alors invité dans sa chambre. J'étais terrifié, mais je n'avais pas d'excuse pour ne pas accepter. Je l'ai suivi.

L'Irlandais eut un imperceptible frisson.

-Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà parlé de sa chambre… Elle est au premier étage, pas loin du salon. C'est un endroit bien étrange pour une chambre. En tout cas, c'est là qu'il dort. Il a fermé la porte derrière lui quand on est entrés. La pièce était toute sale, Harry, pleine de poussière, comme s'il n'y était pas allé depuis des mois. Il m'a fait signe d'aller m'asseoir sur son lit. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Il s'est mis à m'expliquer qu'il avait peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose et que je risquais gros à me promener dans l'école sans protection. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une rumeur qui disait que j'allais être la prochaine victime des vampires. Sur le coup, je ne l'ai pas cru.

Harry retint son souffle. Il était excité à l'idée d'entendre le récit en entier.

-C'est alors qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus. Oui, oui, dans sa chambre. Ils sont entrés par la fenêtre, qui était ouverte. Je ne sais pas combien ils étaient. Théo a essayé de me sauver, mais ils étaient plus grands et plus forts que moi et lui. Ils m'ont enlevé.

Seamus remua sur son lit.

-Ils m'ont fait du mal. Ils m'ont mordu partout. Ils étaient fous, je te dis. Les vampires sont sadiques. Tu sais, Harry, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal que ça de toute ma vie.

Il afficha alors un sourire en coin qui ficha un froid à Harry.

-Mais Théo est revenu me chercher, ajouta l'Irlandais. Lui et les autres Mangemorts m'ont sauvé la vie. Ils m'ont tiré des griffes des vampires. Évidemment, ça leur a pris du temps pour me retrouver. C'est seulement le matin venus qu'ils sont arrivés. Ils m'ont amené à l'école, dans la Grande Salle. Quand j'ai demandé à Théo pourquoi ils ne me laissaient pas aller chez moi, il m'a dit que j'étais plus en sécurité à cet endroit-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui faisais confiance. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a dit que les vampires m'avaient empoisonné.

Ce mot, ce simple mot, fit sonner une cloche dans la tête d'Harry. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Théo m'a expliqué que c'était un dangereux venin qui s'était infiltré dans mon sang à cause des morsures. Je me sentais bizarre, alors je l'ai cru. Par contre, quand il a ajouté qu'il devait me mordre pour me sauver, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ça. Je lui ai dit qu'il était fou et qu'il n'allait pas me toucher. Il est resté très calme. Et les Mangemorts autour de lui aussi. Puis Théo m'a parlé de Tom Jedusor. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce nom avant, mais Théo, lui, le connaissait très bien. Il m'a avoué que tous les Mangemorts avaient vécu la même chose que moi. Ils s'étaient tous fait enlever par les vampires. J'y croyais presque pas. Théo a continué en disant que Jedusor était leur sauveur à tous, et même le mien. J'ai écouté.

Seamus n'était plus sûr de vouloir tout raconter, mais il se dit qu'étant donné qu'il était allé aussi loin dans l'histoire, il pouvait bien finir.

-Théo affirmait que leur groupe, les Mangemorts, avaient pour mission de protéger les humains des vampires qui avaient sombré dans la décadence. Il m'a aussi dit qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes devenus à moitié vampires pour pouvoir lutter contre eux. Ça m'a fait un peu peur, parce que je n'aime pas trop ces créatures maléfiques. Théo a néanmoins ajouté qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les vampires que je connais. Puis il m'a confié que la seule manière de me sauver la vie était de faire de moi un Mangemort. J'ai eu la trouille. Je ne voulais pas être à moitié vampire. Théo avait beau dire que ce n'étais pas vraiment ça et que je ne risquais rien… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être effrayé. Le problème, c'est que j'avais confiance en lui. Quand il est venu vers moi, je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Il s'est penché sur mon cou, juste là.

Seamus désigna sa peau blanche, qui était effectivement percée de quatre petits trous rouges.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait vampire ou si c'est parce que je n'ai pas résisté, mais je te dis, Harry, c'était bon. Non… C'était _vraiment_ bon. C'était comme baiser, mais encore mieux. Je l'ai laissé faire, je l'ai laissé… Il faisait tellement attention à moi. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça pour que tu comprennes. La suite, je ne la connais pas. Je sais que j'ai été amené à l'hôpital parce que j'ai manqué de sang, mais je suppose que tu peux me raconter mieux que quiconque, puisque c'est toi qui m'a retrouvé. Mais Harry, je n'étais pas en danger. Je ne suis plus empoisonné, maintenant.

Seamus planta brusquement ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

-Je dois retourner à l'école, Harry. Je dois revoir Théo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je dois le revoir. Je le sens, c'est instinctif. Je suis devenu quelque chose de nouveau. Harry, écoute-moi, tu dois les convaincre de me laisser partir. Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que c'est inévitable. Je t'en supplie…

Harry était tellement confus qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Une seule chose était sûre : Seamus ne devait en aucun cas revoir son beau-frère.

* * *

Il est plus long que les autres, nan?

Alors? J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire, donc soyez indulgents. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

Bon, un petit com? Rien qu'un tout petit? Minuscule? Allez... Je ne supplie pas, là, je recommande fortement. Je connais des gens dans la mafia, vous savez...


	13. Chapter 13

Oui, ça a été long. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire et je crois que ça va ressembler à ça pour le reste de l'été, mais je vais faire de monmieux. XD

Harry n'est pas à moi, les autres personnages non plus. Tout est à J.K. Rowling, vous le savez. C'est le chapitre malchanceux, mais nous sommes un mardi, alors ce n'est pas trop pire. En espérant qu'il n'arrive rien de tragique. O.O

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 13**

Draco scruta les autres vampires en fronçant les sourcils. Habituellement, leur présence ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais aujourd'hui, il ne supportait personne. Il avait l'impression de tous étaient en train de le dévisager continuellement. Bon sang, il devenait paranoïaque!

Si son père l'avait vu comme ça, il aurait bien ri. Pourtant, il n'y pouvait rien. Lucius avait beau lui répéter que c'était une étape normale de sa transformation, ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Il en avait assez de se méfier de tout le monde. En fait, il ressentait le besoin étrange de se cacher. Les autres vampires étaient ses alliés naturels, mais il n'avait plus confiance en eux.

La seule personne qu'il désirait voir était… Bordel de merde! Draco ne devait pas penser à lui constamment, c'était de la torture. À tous les instants de sa vie, à chaque inspiration et à chaque expiration, il le voyait. Son visage, ses yeux, son cou, ses tempes, ses mains, le sang qui pulse dans ses veines. Tout. Ces images le hantaient. Elles revenaient en boucle, accompagnées de sensations étranges. Du désir, de la faim, un besoin d'affection, de chaleur. Il voulait cet humain. Impossible de le nier.

Ses parents l'avaient su lorsqu'il avait régurgité tout le sang qu'il avait consommé sur la table de la salle à manger. Ils étaient restés calmes, stoïques, mais Draco avait bien vu qu'ils étaient contrariés. Leurs regards durs et réprobateurs s'étaient posés sur lui à la manière de bourreaux insensibles sur leur victime prochaine. Le blondinet avait dégluti. Il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment. C'est son père qui avait pris la parole en premier. Sa voix grave et tranchante s'était élevée au-dessus de la table et il avait dit, comme on prononce une sentence :

-Draco, tu es maudit.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris ce que ça voulait dire, mais la suite du discourt avait éclairé ses lanternes.

-Tu t'es enchainé à un humain.

Ah. Et comment? Lucius disait cela comme si son fils l'avait fait volontairement. Pourtant, Draco ne se rappelait à aucun moment avoir passé un pacte quelconque avec un humain. S'il était enchainé de quelque manière que ce soit, il n'était pas le fautif. Son père ne jugea pas bon de développer sur le sujet. Il se contenta de demander avec autorité :

-Qui est-ce? Qui est l'Élu?

Élu. Draco vit l'évidence fondre sur lui comme un faucon sur la proie. Il était donc question d'Élu. Il avait considéré cette option depuis longtemps déjà, mais il se disait encore qu'il pouvait se tromper. Tout indiquait que Potter était son Élu. Potter… Cette espèce d'imbécile binoclard. Il n'avait cependant pas la cicatrice. Draco l'avait bien observé. Les Élus avaient toujours la marque de leur vampire mise bien en évidence sur leur corps. Dans le cas de la famille Malfoy, c'était un dragon, d'où le nom de Draco.

Une cicatrice quelconque de cette forme aurait dû être visible sur son Élu. Par exemple sur sa main. Mais rien. Cette possibilité avait donc été écartée naturellement.

Draco revint à lui au moment où son père cogna durement sur la table.

-Je t'ai demandé qui c'est, s'énerva-t-il.

-Po-potter, hoqueta le blondinet.

-Elle est comment? De bonne famille? Soumise? Dis-moi au moins qu'elle ne va pas rechigner à t'obéir quand il le faudra.

Draco réalisa alors l'horreur de la situation. Son Élu était un garçon. Hors, les Élus sont le complément parfait à leur vampire. Ils ont tout ce qu'il faut pour provoquer le désir chez lui. Draco déglutit. Alors il était gay. Quelle merveilleuse manière de l'apprendre. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus un scoop, mais ses parents, eux, ne le savaient pas. Draco avait conscience de ses préférences depuis quelques années, et ça ne le choquait pas. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était bisexuel, il ne savait pas encore si les garçons ou les filles éveillaient plus d'intérêt chez lui. Maintenant, c'était officiel. C'était les garçons.

Le blondinet avait beau prendre la nouvelle dans le calme, ce ne serait pas du tout la même chose pour ses parents. Eux, n'accepteraient pas que leur fils soit gay. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu qui puisse les inciter à croire que c'était le cas. Draco ne répondit pas aux questions de son père. Il voulait partir au plus vite, revoir Potter, le toucher, sentir son odeur…

Une porte claquée le ramena au moment présent. Il était à nouveau dans sa classe remplie de ses camarades vampires. Leur enseignant venait d'entrer en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Sa grande cape noire à l'ancienne flottait derrière lui. Severus Snape était l'un des professeurs préférés de Draco. À chacun de ses cours, il mettait toute son énergie à leur expliquer les choses de manière à ce qu'ils en sachent le plus possible. C'était un homme bon. Enfin… C'était un bon vampire.

Par contre, ce matin-là, il semblait épuisé. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Draco se dit alors qu'il ne devait pas être le seul qui était mis à rude épreuve par les évènements.

-Mesdames, messieurs, fit la voix fatiguée du professeur Snape, nous avons de gros problèmes.

Ça commençait bien la journée, ça!

-Vous n'ignorez sûrement pas que de nombreux humains ont été attaqués par des vampires dans les dernières semaines. Ces crimes répétitifs avaient été désignés comme l'œuvre d'une bande d'élèves de Serpentard à cause des blessures de victimes.

Serpentard… Le nom le plus utilisé pour désigner les vampires. Mais il était presque aussi tabou que le vrai terme lui-même, désormais.

-À la lumière des derniers évènements, cependant, nous avons découvert que les auteurs de ces horreurs n'étaient pas ceux que nous soupçonnions. Ils sont humains.

Ce fut le choc. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux, dans l'espoir d'entendre que c'était une blague. Mais Draco, lui resta stoïque. Il savait déjà la vérité depuis longtemps et attendait simplement le jour où elle serait révélée. Son père avait, il y a de cela plusieurs années, eu des contacts avec Tom Jedusor. Il avait donc eu vent de son projet. Pour quelqu'un qui, comme Lucius, proclamait la supériorité du sang pur et des vampires, des buts de Jedusor étaient justes. Mais le père de Draco était un lâche. Il avait trop peur des répercussions pour s'impliquer personnellement dans le projet.

Par contre, Draco en avait entendu parler de nombreuses fois. Il avait toujours haï les idées de Jedusor. Ces histoires de sang pur et de contrôle pas les vampires ne l'intéressait pas. Il avait toujours trouvé les humains sympathiques et il ne voyait pas en quoi leur compagnie était désagréable pour certains. Bon, son meilleur ami n'était pas l'un d'eux, mais Draco avait pour principe de bien traiter sa nourriture.

-Des humains s'amusent à usurper notre identité à nous, vampires. Allons-nous laisser faire cela? Ouvrez les yeux et les oreilles, car le moindre indice qui pourrait nous permettre de retracer les coupables de cette supercherie pourrait être vital pour l'équilibre de cette école.

À ce moment-là, Snape posa les yeux sur Draco. Le blondinet retint son souffle. Il savait. Il savait que Draco connaissait les faux-vampires. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Son père le tuerait. Il appuyait Jedusor dans ses idéologies. Draco baissa la tête, honteux. Il n'était pas encore assez fort et audacieux pour s'opposer ouvertement à ses parents.

 _Et s'ils s'en prenaient à Potter?_

Draco serra les poings. Potter ou son père? Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire ce choix un jour ou l'autre. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi.

 **\- o (O) o –**

-Bonjour, Harry.

-Salut, maman.

Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Les bras pendant, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, et donc, par extension, à sa chambre, mais il fut attrapé au vol par sa mère, qui le serra tout contre elle. Il ne résista pas à son étreinte. La vérité, c'est qu'elle lui avait manqué. Lily posa sa bouche contre son front, elle lui donna un baisé maternel et réconfortant. Harry ferma les yeux.

-Ça va, maman.

-Tu es très mauvais menteur, Harry. C'est l'état de Seamus qui t'inquiète? Moi aussi, ça me fait de la peine. Mais la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire pour lui est d'être présents et bien portants pour le soutenir. Et voyons le bon côté des choses… Il va de mieux en mieux.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Il se blottit contre sa mère.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait? Un bain de pieds.

La réaction fut instantanée. Son fils se décolla d'elle à toute vitesse, comme si elle avait la lèpre. Lily le contempla en souriant.

-Harry… Tu sais très bien que c'est la meilleure médecine qu'il existe en ce monde.

-On en a déjà parlé, maman. Je haie les bains de pieds. Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça réussi.

-De quoi tu parles?

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la cuisine.

-Il n'y a rien de meilleur pour le moral qu'un bon bain pour les pieds. C'est prouvé, tu sauras. J'ai fait des recherches sur internet…

-Et tu crois ce qui est écrit sur internet?

-Oui, pas toi? C'est prouvé, c'est tout. Allez, tu te sentiras mieux. Tu verras.

-Non, j'ai dit non, protesta Harry alors que sa mère préparait deux bains de pieds. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre? Il me semble que c'est simple. Tu prendras tous les bains que tu voudras, mais ce sera sans moi, un point c'est tout.

-Allons, un petit bain de rien du tout. Ça ne va pas te tuer.

-NON. Eh, je veux dire OUI. Oui, ça va me tuer. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Ils sont prêts!, s'exclama Lily en amenant les deux bains dans le salon.

Harry la suivit en râlant. Elle était déjà assise sur le sofa lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les pieds plongés dans l'eau chaude. En l'entendant arriver, elle ouvrit un œil et le contempla un instant.

-Tu viens ou pas?

Comme si c'était réellement une question…

Harry retira rapidement ses bas. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, plongeant à son tour ses deux pieds dans le liquide aromatisé. Il dégageait une odeur sucrée qui lui plut malgré lui.

-Alors? Tu vois bien que j'avais raison, sourit Lily en pataugeant dans son bain.

-Hm.

-Ces temps-ci, nous ne passons plus autant de moments tous les deux qu'avant. Tu ne trouves pas? Ça me manque.

Harry resta silencieux.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'en dis plus autant qu'avant. Comme si tu me cachais une partie de toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, je…

Elle se tourna dans sa direction, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils avaient les mêmes.

-Tu es mon fils, Harry. Peu importe ce que tu fais ou ce que tu me caches, je t'aime. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à m'en parler, mais sache que ça me rend très triste. Je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour toi et je fais tout pour essayer de te le donner, même si parfois, j'ai l'impression de t'imposer des choses que tu ne désires pas. Mais comment savoir ce dont tu as le plus besoin si tu ne me parles plus de toi? Plus le temps passe et plus tu m'es inconnu. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que nous nous éloignions si vite? Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose?

-Non.

Lily sourit tristement. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus vieille, tout à coup. Harry avait mal au cœur. Elle le prit par la main.

-Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, Harry. J'insiste pour que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas pour toutes les raisons que tu crois. Ça me rend tellement triste de te voir aussi seul tous les jours. Une jeune fille de ton âge saurait t'écouter, elle, non? Si tu ne veux plus te confier à moi, alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne t'enferme pas sur toi-même.

Harry vit alors le visage du vampire blond s'imposer à lui. Il n'était pas seul. Qui avait dit qu'il était seul?

 _Je dois voir Malfoy._

-Tu ne ramènes jamais d'amis à la maison, jamais. Est-ce que tu en as à l'école? Dis-moi au moins qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu confies tout ce que tu me caches.

 _Je dois voir Malfoy. Il saura m'aider. Il saura quoi faire pour Seamus. Et j'ai envie de le voir. J'en ai tellement envie._

-Oui, maman. Il y a quelqu'un.

* * *

C'était donc tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que c'est pas trop mal. À la prochaine. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Et voilà! Je post deux chapitres d'une coup, mais c'est pas parce que j'ai oublié de poster celui-là ou autre, c'est juste qu'au départ, le 14 et le 15 ne faisaient d'un. J'ai séparer ce chapitre parce que je trouvais qu'il était trop long par rapport aux autres. XD

Bref, tout le monde s'en fout. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est que je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce chapitre. Bon, rien est à moi, vous êtes au courant Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, cette veinarde.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 14**

C'est drôle comme on peut pourchasser quelque chose durant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois et même des années sans arriver à s'en emparer pour finalement l'obtenir au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

Harry avait l'impression que l'univers entier s'acharnait contre lui. Ne pouvait-il pas faire comme il le voulait pour une seule fois dans sa vie? Les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas aller bien rien que pour une journée? 24 heures, ce n'était pas trop demander… Mais non, il fallait que tout se passe de travers, comme d'habitude, parce que le sort avait une dent contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait au Saint Esprit ou à je ne sais qui d'autre pour se faire haïr à ce point, mais une seule chose était sûre : il était maudit à jamais.

Voir Malfoy était la seule chose dont il avait besoin au plus vite. Il avait tant de questions à lui poser. Ce vampire était le seul à y voir clair dans toute cette histoire. Harry lui faisait confiance et il savait qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

Mais il lui était totalement impossible de le voir en privé. Non, en fait, il lui était impossible de le voir tout court. À chaque fois qu'Harry tentait de s'approcher du deuxième étage, quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Une bataille entre deux racailles ou un professeur le félicitant pour ses excellents résultats lui barrait la route à tout coup. Et c'était sans parler de tous ceux qui le regardaient comme s'il était possédé du démon à chaque fois qu'il daignait jeter un œil dans la direction de l'escalier maudit.

Visiblement, il était le seul dans cette école damnée à désirer ardemment aller faire un tour là-bas. Harry, contrairement à tous les humains qu'il connaissait, se sentait en parfaite sécurité lorsqu'il était entouré de vampires assoiffés de sang. En fait, peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, juste le fait de penser que Malfoy n'était sûrement pas loin suffisait à le rassurer. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur, tant et aussi longtemps que l'autre était là, dans les parages, prêt à le secourir.

Mais pourquoi Harry pensait-il ainsi? Malfoy n'avait jamais dit qu'il le protégeait ou autre. Harry se sentait ridicule de dépendre d'un inconnu comme ça. Et si le vampire blond se foutait carrément de ce qui pouvait lui arriver? C'était possible qu'il ne se souvienne même plus de lui… Dans ce cas-là, Harry aurait l'air d'un imbécile. Et si Malfoy lui riait au nez?

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait pas envisager une telle issue. Il savait, au fond de lui, que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Malfoy était lié à lui, qu'ils ne veuillent ou non. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire autrement que ce retourner l'un vers l'autre. Alors pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il même pas le voir?

Tous les soirs, Harry rentrait chez lui plus frustré que jamais. Il boudait sa mère et dédaignait la nourriture. Il ne pouvait plus manger. Son estomac se tordait de douleur à chaque bouché et c'était sans parler des vomissements. Quelque chose en lui faisait si mal qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se nourrir correctement. Bizarrement, Harry avait l'impression étrange que le problème ne venait pas de lui mais plutôt d'une source extérieure. Ce n'était pas lui qui ne pouvait plus rien avaler mais mourrait quand même de faim, c'était une autre personne, quelque part, pas si loin, peut-être. Mais qui? Les questions sans réponse lui remplissaient la tête à lui faire mal. Il devait voir Malfoy. Il devait se soulager de ce poids. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait même pas se rendre jusqu'à lui. Monde pourri.

Et c'est l'un de ces soirs où Harry s'attendait à désespérer tranquillement que survint l'inattendu, l'imprévisible : Lily. Elle avait toujours eu le chic de faire ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait le moins. C'était un peu comme un super pouvoir.

Alors ce soir-là, à table, alors que tout le monde mangeait silencieusement (les repas sans Seamus avaient toujours été d'un ennui mortel), Lily Evans s'était lancée dans un discourt aussi invraisemblable qu'incompréhensible. En gros, ça ressemblait à ça :

-Comme tout le monde ici le sait très bien, Harry est un garçon solitaire et il passe beaucoup trop de temps tout seul. Comme il ne désire pas rencontrer de filles à son école, j'en déduis que les choix sont médiocres et je peux bien comprendre ça. Je ne vais pas obliger mon fils à fréquenter quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas. Oh mais je ne veux pas dire que j'abandonne. Harry, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie seul et triste, tu dois avoir quelqu'un pour t'épauler à qui tu peux tout confier. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

À ce moment-là, elle avait laissé planer un vent de silence gêné qui avait fait une drôle d'impression à toute la famille. Lily avait souri béatement et avait continué, fière d'elle.

-Harry, tu vas venir avec moi demain soir.

Pour n'importe qui n'étant pas un Potter, cette phrase peut sonner comme une réplique anodine, mais ici, dans cette pièce, tout le monde savait ce que cela voulait dire. Lily n'avait jamais osé faire une telle proposition. Elle ne pouvait pas forcer son fils à la suivre à ses soirées. Non?

Et pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle le tirait derrière elle et l'emmenait de force jouer au caniche d'exposition.

Lily Evans était à peu près une femme ordinaire, si on excluait quelques points (notamment les bains de pieds). Et comme toutes les femmes qui vivaient en ville et aimaient socialiser avec d'autres femmes vivant elles aussi en ville, Lily ne manquait jamais aucune des soirées organisées par la Duchesse. Cette femme n'avait rien d'une noble. Elle ne devait son titre qu'à son immense fortune. Mais par dessus tout, on la connaissait pour les fêtes de bon goût qu'elle avait l'habitude d'organiser. La Duchesse était à la fois une femme distinguée et raffinée qui invitait généreusement toutes les femmes de la ville à se rassasier de la compagnie plaisante d'autres femmes dans la même situation.

En fait, les soirées de la Duchesse auraient presque pu paraître normales et anodines si elles n'avaient pas impliquées les enfants des invitées. Avec le temps et sans raison particulière expliquant ce dérapage, les femmes de la ville se mirent à désigner les petites fêtes de la Duchesse comme des occasion de fiancer leurs enfants. On y amenait notre fils ou notre fille dans l'espoir qu'il ou elle s'intéresse à un autre invité.

Malgré la volonté plus qu'évidente qu'avait Lily de marier son fils, elle n'avait jamais oser ne serait-ce que penser le tirer jusqu'à l'une de ces fêtes. En fait, il n'en avait tout simplement jamais été question. Mais voilà que tout cela changeait du jour au lendemain.

Ça allait mal se terminer. Il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi.

 **\- o (O) o -**

Lily avait mis le paquet, si on peu dire ça comme ça. Elle avait su faire en sorte que son fils soit aussi mignon que possible. Elle l'avait vêtu d'une chemise toute bleu et d'une veste de costume noir qui lui donnaient l'air d'aller à un mariage. Son nœud papillon vert allait à merveille avec ses beaux yeux émeraudes. Décidément, Lily avait l'œil. Elle avait même tenté de coiffé son fils, mais c'était une entreprise perdue d'avance. Sa tignasse maudite était restée dressée sur sa tête à la manière d'une forêt vierge.

Mais malgré tout cet attirail destiné à le rendre séduisant à souhait, aucune jeune fille n'était venue lui adresser la parole. C'est sûr qu'avec une tête d'enterrement comme la sienne, tous les beaux vêtements du monde n'auraient pas suffi à le rendre intéressant.

-Arrête de faire cette tête-là, Harry, tu vas faire peur à tout le monde.

-Et si c'est précisément mon but?

-Harry…

-Quoi?

-Tu sais très bien, idiot. Je veux te voir socialiser. Je veux au moins que tu essaies de te faire des amies.

-Ouais c'est ça. Des amis… On part quand?

-HARRY. Va parler à quelqu'un immédiatement. Tu as une minute pour te trouver quelqu'un avec qui avoir une conversation.

Venant de Lily, C'était un menace qui faisait du poids. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas lui obéir. Il regarda tout autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un a qui parler, mais il n'y avait que des personnes toutes aussi repoussantes que superficielles autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de ces monstres d'imbécillité.

Alors comment faire? Il n'y avait personne d'ordinaire dans les parages ou quoi? Personne comme lui, qui avait été tiré de force à cette fête?

Et Harry la vit. Elle était un peu en retrait, et c'était bien normal. Elle avait l'air de vouloir se fondre dans le mur tellement elle était embarrassée. Harry ne pouvait trouver mieux. Une jeune fille timide qui ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver à cette soirée serait une victime facile. Et sa mère ne pourrait rien trouver à redire si elle s'enfuyait de lui. Après tout, elle avait l'air de vouloir s'enfuir du monde tout entier.

Le jeune Potter n'hésita pas une seconde avant de se jeter dans sa direction. Elle ne remarqua d'ailleurs pas qu'il venait vers elle. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il s'accota au mur juste à sa droite. Un peu surprise, la jeune fille leva les yeux dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas si laide, en fait. Bon, pas un modèle non lus, mais ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui cascadaient les épaules et le dos avaient un certain charme. Quoi qu'Harry y soit tout à fait indifférent.

Sans laisser à l'inconnue le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Harry se lança dans une discussion à sens unique. Il s'assura que sa mère avait bien vu qu'il faisait tous les efforts possible pour socialiser, puis il mit son plan de séduction ratée à exécution.

-Salut, moi c'est Harry Potter, et toi?

-Luna.

-Cool, tu viens ici souvent? En tous cas, pas moi. Je déteste ce genre d'endroits. Je préfère largement être plus intime pour faire des rencontres, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

La gêne et l'inconfort se lisaient dans son pâle visage. C'était parfait. Harry posa son bras près de la tête de la jeune fille et continua son discourt.

-Tous ces gens qui me regardent… Ça me donne la nausée.

À ces mots, Harry laissa son regard planer sur la foule. Certains invités lui parurent un peu bizarres. Ils ne mangeaient rien et se tenaient en groupe fermés. Le jeune Potter les ignora et reporta son attention sur l'inconnue.

-Je devrais recevoir de l'argent à chaque fois que quelqu'un m'observe, comme ça, je serais riche. C'est fou comme les femmes peuvent réagir à mon charme, ici. Tu vois celle-là, là-bas? Elle me regarde en coin depuis tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit être morte de jalousie que je m'intéresse à toi plutôt qu'à elle.

Harry désignait une vieille veuve toute ratatinée qui semblait beaucoup plus passionnée par les petits fours exposés sur la table au centre de la pièce que par les jeunes hommes qui discutaient et exerçaient leurs charmes à qui va. Luna le dévisagea.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle te regarde.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'œil pour ça. Moi, si. Je m'y connais et j'ai beaucoup d'expérience en matière de femmes. Aucune de me résiste. Une fois, j'ai réussi à m'en faire une qui était mariée. Une vrai tigresse. Mais ça fait longtemps. Maintenant, elle est probablement morte. Je n'a plus entendu parler d'elle après cela. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? C'est ça qui est bien avec les rencontres d'une nuit. Pas d'engagement, pas de barrière. Dans un couple, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être en prison, pas toi? Et toutes ces filles qui espèrent désespérément garder le contact avec moi après nos aventures… Elles me tapent sur les nerfs. J'ai beau leur dire que ce n'est qu'une histoire de cul, elles finissent toujours par tomber amoureuse de moi. C'est sûr que je suis plutôt agréable à regarder, mais ce qu'elles aiment par dessus tout, c'est mon talent au pieux.

Luna avait les yeux exorbités par la surprise. C'était assez compréhensible et plutôt drôle. Harry prit lentement plaisir à son jeu et il décida d'aller encore plus loin. Il saisit sa main et la tira à l'écart de la foule. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un couloir qui menait aux toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Harry entraîna la jeune fille dans sa direction. Une fois de le murmure des discussions mondaines fut lointain et presque inaudible, il se jeta pratiquement sur elle en la plaquant contre le mur avec quand même une certaine délicatesse. Harry dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Luna, c'est ça?, commença-t-il. Tu es magnifique. Tu n'es pas comme les autres, je l'ai vu tout de suite. Viens avec moi, n'aie pas peur. Je vais te faire passer les plus belles minutes de toute ta vie…

Harry ne devait pas craquer. S'il riait maintenant, il était foutu. Mais cette situation était tellement ridicule! Et cette pauvre fille qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaître de la surface de la terre...

-Je te veux. Allons ailleurs, loin d'ici, où nous serons en paix… Je vais te faire découvrir le paradis. Je vais te faire monter au septième ciel. Ne sois pas timide, ma douce.

Les doigts du jeune Potter vinrent jouer dans les cheveux de la fille. Elle pinça les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de crier. Harry laissa sa tête se pencher vers l'avant. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa pauvre victime.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais au moment ou il allait s'y mettre, quelque chose se heurta à lui sans délicatesse. Sur le coup, Harry crut qu'il s'était fait donner un coup de poing, mais en se tournant vivement pour apercevoir son agresseur, il vit que ce qui l'avait attaqué n'était autre qu'une chaussure.

Hors, les chaussures ne se promènent jamais longtemps sans les pieds qui les accompagnent. En levant les yeux, le jeune Potter put constater que le possesseur des ce soulier impoli n'était qu'à quelques mètres plus loin, son jumeau à la main, prêt à le balancer à son tour.

Bon, la situation était choquante en sois, mais les acteurs l'étaient d'autant plus.

-POTTER, gronda le lanceur de souliers.

-Ma… Malfoy?

* * *

C'est pas fini, il y a la suite. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà la suite du chapitre 14.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Pas sûre que J.K. Rowling aimerait savoir ce que je fais de ses personnages, mais entre fans, on peut bien faire un peu les fous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 15**

Le cerveau d'Harry eut un bugg. Il arrêta de fonctionner durant dix bonnes secondes. Et ce fut les dix plus longues secondes de toute l'histoire de l'univers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec elle?, fit la voix réprobatrice du blondinet.

-Hm…

Luna avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner furtivement.

-Je lui faisais des charmes, répondit Harry de la manière la moins convaincante qui soit.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, siffla Malfoy. Je sais très bien que tu es gay. Et par dessus tout, tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quelqu'un d'autre?

Malfoy afficha un air fatigué. Il se passa une main dans le front en soupirant.

-Quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas moi, imbécile.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui en le fixant comme s'il était un prédateur qui avait trouvé son petit-déjeuner.

-Hein?

-Ne me «hein» pas. Nous sommes au courant tous les deux, pas vrai? Tu as deviné pour le lien, toi aussi…

-Lien?

Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille qu'il avait pris comme couverture, mais elle était disparue. Avec un grondement mécontent, il reporta son attention sur Malfoy, qui fulminait sur place.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as même pas cherché à te renseigner, dit-il comme si c'était la pire infamie du monde.

-Sur quoi, au juste?, répliqua Harry, dont la patience commençait à s'émietter.

Pourquoi Malfoy était-il ici? Pourquoi lui parlait-il de toutes ces choses incompréhensibles? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi en colère? Harry n'avait pourtant rien fait pour le provoquer ou autre. Ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'à l'occasion et à chaque fois, c'était à demi-phrase.

Et voilà que ce malade mental (qui avait un foutu beau cul) débarquait comme ça, sans raison valable, et lui gueulait dessus comme s'il avait commis un crime contre l'humanité! Où était passée la suite logique, dans tout ça? Est-ce que c'était une blague de vampire? Parce que ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

-Malfoy, je m'excuse, mais je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et que fais-tu ici, d'abord?

-La même chose que toi, gronda Maloy. Je suis ma mère à ses soirées stupides. Elle vient ici depuis au moins 6 ans.

-Oh, fit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas une soirée pour les humains?

-Qui t'as dit ça? C'est pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous sépare à l'école que dans la vie, on ne peut pas cohabiter comme si de rien n'était. Quoi que c'est vrai que parfois, je trouve les humains particulièrement stupides et débridés. Ils n'ont aucune classe.

-Ah! Tu vois que tu es raciste!

-Raciste? Savoir que mon espèce est supérieure à la tienne n'a rien de raciste. C'est de la logique et c'est vrai. Nous sommes plus forts, plus beaux et plus intelligents.

-Est-ce que tu es sérieux?

-Oui.

Il avait l'air horriblement sérieux. Bordel, comment faisait-il pour être aussi imbu de lui-même?

-Mais là n'est pas la question. Bon, Harry, parlons du lien, puisque nous n'avons pas le choix.

Malfoy prit une longue inspiration. Il sembla vouloir se donner du courage.

-Ne t'enfuis pas.

Il donna de la réalité à ses paroles en encadrant le corps d'Harry de ses deux bras. Il le poussa lentement vers le mur.

-Tu as perdu ton appétit? Tu as des vomissements?

Harry retint son souffle, il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à ces questions. Son expression le trahissait.

-Tu te sens vide, comme si on t'avait arraché une partie de toi.

Oui, tout était vrai. Il ressentait tout cela.

-Mais par dessus tout, tu as envie de me voir, n'est-ce pas? Tu penses souvent à moi. Non, tu penses tout le temps à moi. Tu veux me toucher, me sentir, m'embrasser. Tu veux mon corps, mon âme et tout ce que tu peux posséder. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? Je ne me trompe pas, je le sais. C'est le lien, Harry. Tout viens de cela. Tout viens de ce lien qui nous ligote tous les deux l'un à l'autre.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura le jeune Potter.

-Tu comprends très bien.

-Non, je ne comprends pas d'où viens ce lien. Comment a-t-il fait pour se tisser entre nous, puisque nous ne nous connaissons même pas? Je ne t'ai vu que quelques fois, alors comment c'est possible?

-Juste une fois, une seconde, même pas. J'avais juste besoin de t'apercevoir et tu avais juste besoin d'être sur mon chemin. Ce lien ne s'est pas tissé, il est apparu. Un beau jour, il était là. Ce jour, tu t'en rappelles?

-Pourquoi toi et pourquoi moi?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache? Je ne suis pas devin. Nous étions nés pour ça, c'est tout. C'était notre destin ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu es né Élu, tu as vécu jusqu'ici dans l'unique but de me rencontrer. Je suis la seule chose importante dans ta vie, tu comprends?

-Oui.

-Tu as peur?

-Non. J'avais ressenti tout ça. Ça m'est égal, je me sens bien ici, avec toi.

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille? Il n'aimait pas Malfoy. Il était plutôt beau, mais sans plus.

Et cette proximité, entre leurs deux corps… Elle éveillait en lui de drôles de désirs, de drôles d'envies. Et cela devait avoir le même effet sur Malfoy, parce que son visage s'était mis à prendre des couleurs. Il avait chaud, aussi, très chaud. Sa peau semblait humide.

-Harry, je veux te donner tout ça, chuchota le vampire, à bout de souffle. Je veux te donner mon corps, mon âme et tout ce que tu peux avoir. Ça me fait mal, tellement j'en ai envie. C'est parce que tu es mon élu. Tu es mon autre moitié, celle que je déteste et dont je voudrais tant me débarrasser. Mais je te hais autant que je te désire, et c'est ça qui fait le plus mal.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ressentait la même chose, parce que lui, il ne détestait pas Malfoy. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais jamais il ne pourrait dire qu'il éprouvait de grands sentiments négatifs à son égare.

-Tu pourrais m'embrasser?

La demande avait fusé si vite et si soudainement qu'Harry n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Il y avait eu un délais de plusieurs secondes entre sa formulation et la réponse du jeune Potter. Malfoy resta là, sans bouger, attendant un oui ou un non. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait une réponse positive, Harry ne pouvait pas lui résister.

-Tu pourrais le faire?, répéta le blondinet.

Il pouvait. Et il voulait. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait? Harry leva lentement ses deux mains vers le beau visage de son vis-à-vis. Il posa ses paumes sur ses deux joues roses. Le vampire était plus grand que lui. Plus mince, aussi, moins bâti. Et plus grand. Harry dut monter la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sentait son désir et son impatience. Ils ne pouvaient attendre, l'un comme l'autre. Leur fébrilité se lisait dans leurs yeux à tous deux.

Leurs lèvres désireuses s'approchèrent sans qu'ils en aient conscience. L'espace entre eux se mit à réduire. Ils voulaient s'unir pour de bond, ils voulaient que leurs corps se rencontrent pour ne former plus qu'un.

La respiration d'Harry devint erratique. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles allaient tomber au sol, arrachées à ses bras. Et Malfoy ne semblait pas être dans un bien meilleur état. Il avait le souffle tout aussi court et laborieux.

Quand enfin leurs deux bouches furent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre que que leurs souffles se mélangèrent de manière à éveiller leur sens déjà excités à un point tel qu'ils avaient complètement oublié où ils se trouvaient, des bruits de talons claquant sur le sol ciré les séparèrent. Ils se zyeutèrent avec mécontentement.

L'importun passa à côté d'eux sans se rendre compte de la tension sexuelle régnant dans le couloir. Dès qu'il fut assez loin et qu'on ne l'entendit plus, Malfoy se jeta pratiquement sur l'autre garçon. Sa bouche gourmande trouva aussitôt celle d'Harry, qui ne chercha pas une seule seconde à le repousser. Au contraire, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras de manière plutôt possessive. Leur baisé fut à la fois rude et impatient. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, se berçant dans leur chaleur mutuelle, explorant leurs antres buccales avec soin, se serrant avec toute l'énergie du désir incontrôlable.

Ils manquaient d'air et s'en fichaient. Rien n'avait plu d'importance, désormais. Rien n'étais plus agréable, plus satisfaisant que de sentir l'autre contre soi. Ils se caressaient les flans, se tiraient les vêtements et se mangeaient la bouche. L'avidité de leur échange allait en s'accroissant. Bientôt, il ne fut plus possible de se retenir plus longtemps. Harry empoigna les hanches de son partenaire et il le poussa à son tour contre le mur. Leurs deux corps entreprirent d'onduler gracieusement l'un contre l'autre.

-Anh… Harry, arrête. Si on nous… Ohmm…

Devant les réticences de Malfoy, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser la manière forte. Il plaqua encore plus fortement sa bouche contre celle, rougie et malmenée, du blondinet.

-Harry… tenta à nouveau Malfoy. Ma mère va savoir que… Hmpf… que…

-Chhht.

-Ne sois pas i… Anh. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ne touches pas…

-HARRY?

C'était la voix de Lily Evans et elle n'était pas bien loin. Sans plus attendre, Harry délaissa le vampire blond et s'éloigna de lui à toute vitesse. L'autre avait l'air désemparé par son attitude.

-On se voit plus tard, murmura Harry en s'enfuyant au loin.

* * *

Et bien voilà. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Pardon pour cette longue absence et merci pour vos encouragements! Un deuxième fic qui atteint les 100 reviews, c'est vraiment gros pour moi. ^^

Alors évidemment, pas de réponses de ma part, je n'ai pas le temps et je m'excuse pour ça aussi. Je promets que je les lis toutes, et elle me font toujours très plaisir. 3

Bon, vous savez autant que moi que je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour soudoyer J.K. Rowling. Les personnages d'Harry Potter lui appartiennent donc toujours.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt (je sais que vous ne me croyez plus quand je dis ça, maintenant).

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 16**

Lily lança à son fils un regard qui en disait long.

-Harry... Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé avec ta blondinette, ria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la zyeuta comme si elle allait le punir.

-Tu nous as vus?, fit-il, désemparé.

-Oh, quelques secondes. Juste assez pour me rendre compte que tu es bien un adolescent normal, après tout. Hm-m, et moi qui en avait douté. Je pensais presque que le jour où tes hormones s'éveilleraient ne viendrait jamais. Je suis bien contente de voir que je me trompais.

-Attends, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement?

Sa mère le prit par le bras. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle principale.

-Vous étiez ensemble, bien collés et appuyés contre le mur à vous manger la bouche!

Elle semblait au comble du bonheur.

-Mais elle n'est pas un peu grande? Il me semble qu'elle faisait presque une demi-tête de plus que toi.

-Oh, ehm, je n'ai pas fini de grandir.

La vérité, c'est qu'il adorait être plus petit que Malfoy. Comme ça, il avait une vue HD sur son cou délicieux. Houlà! Mais ce n'était pas lui, le vampire!

-Raconte-moi tout, ordonna Lily. C'était comment? Vous avez parlé? Tu connais son nom?

-Oh, eeeeh. Il... Elle... Je ne sais plus son nom. Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. De vampires...

-Tu as parlé de vampires à une jeune fille? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Ce n'est pas convenable de faire cela. Elle a dû avoir peur.

-Non, non, elle adoooore les vampires. Elle trouvait cela très intéressant. Elle aime toutes les créatures qui font peur, aussi. C'est une fille spéciale.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour que je ne l'aime pas, hein, Harry?

Son fils afficha un sourire crispé.

-Mais nooooooon.

Ils étaient arrivé à l'entrée de la salle principale. Harry chercha aussitôt Malfoy du regard, puis il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé derrière lui. Il gonfla les joues comme un enfant qui boude.

-Ah, la voilà!, s'exclama Lily en désignant une jeune femme dans la foule.

Harry se senti d'autant plus contrarié en découvrant sa victime blonde. Elle n'avait toujours pas l'air à l'aise, mais elle semblait un peu moins gênée que lorsqu'il lui avait parlé.

Sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir, sa mère se précipita vers la blondinette en l'appelant. Le pauvre garçon en était mort de honte. Lily annexa l'inconnue et la tira littéralement derrière elle jusqu'à son fils. Harry entendit vaguement leur conversation, alors qu'elles venaient vers lui.

-Comment as-tu fait pour venir si vite dans la salle de bal?, demandait la rouquine.

-Ehmm...

-Oui, nous avons tous nos secret. Oh voici mon fils!

Elles étaient maintenant à la hauteur d'Harry. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air malaisé.

-Je vous ai vus _discuter_ , tout à l'heure, commença Lily. Alors, vous vous entendez bien? Oh, que c'est excitant! Vous faites un couple si adorable.

Lily se faisait du cinéma, comme d'habitude. Harry se retint de la désillusionner. Après tout, la jeune inconnue était sa couverture, alors il ne pouvait pas tout foutre en l'air tout de suite.

-Il doit y avoir erreur, madame, dit la jeune femme, parce que votre fils est ga-

Harry plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la blondinette. Il y eut un silence, puis Lily le brisa en criant :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il ne faut pas mettre nos mains dans le visage des jeunes filles comme ça, Harry, ce n'est pas galant du tout! Oh, comme je suis malheureuse d'avoir un fils pareil!

Le jeune Potter se pencha à l'oreille de l'inconnue.

-Si tu le dis, je te tue, chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Harry retira sa main et la jeune fille regarda Lily en riant.

-Oh, madame, ce n'est rien. C'est un nouveaux jeu, chez les jeunes. On fait tout le temps ça, vous ne saviez pas?

-Oh, non, je n'avais jamais entendu parlé de ça.

La rouquine semblait vraiment en profonde réflexion.

-Maman, dit Harry, pourrais-tu nous laisser un moment? Je dois parler à...

-Luna, répondit l'inconnue.

-Oh, c'est ça, Luna.

-Oui, oui!, s'exclama Lily, je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien.

Luna, puisque c'était son nom (Harry devait définitivement s'en souvenir, cette fois-ci), tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Ta mère ne sait pas que tu t'intéresse aux garçons?

-Non. Et elle sait encore moins que je m'intéresse aux vampires.

-Ouf!, fit Luna, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop pleurer en l'apprenant.

Elle avait l'air profondément désolée.

-Elle ne pleurera pas, parce qu'elle ne le saura jamais. Bon, je suis désolé, pour aujourd'hui. Ne dis à personne ce que tu sais.

La jeune femme sourit en coin. Elle regarda Harry de haut en bas.

-Je ne dirai rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et bravo, pour ton personnage de tout à l'heure, il était presque convainquant.

-Merci, sourit Harry. J'ai tout improvisé.

-Oui, j'ai bien vu le travail d'amateur. Et le mien, tu l'as trouvé comment? La petite fille innocente t'as-t-elle eu?

-Sur toute la ligne! Je suis content que tu aies un peu plus de personnalité que ça.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de vampires...

Au loin, on entendit un claquement. Luna et Harry lancèrent quelques regards intrigués à la foule. À plusieurs mètres, Lily avait la main plaquée sur la bouche d'une femme de son âge, qui semblait au bord de la crise de panique.

-Mais voyons, se défendait la rouquine. Les jeunes font tous ça, aujourd'hui, c'est une sorte de jeu!

Harry pouffa, suivi de Luna.

-J'adore ta mère, dit la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi, mais pas tous le jours. Tu voulais me parler de vampires?

-Oui, oui!, s'excita Luna. Tu en sais beaucoup, sur eux?

-Moyennement. Je vais à Poudlard, mais on nous sépare d'eux, alors...

-Tu vas à Poudlard? L'école de vampires?

-Elle est moitié vampire et moitié humaine, rétorqua Harry.

-J'aimerais tellement étudier là-bas. J'aurais des spécimens vivants à observer à tous les jours. Tu savais que c'est à Poudlard qu'on trouve la plus grande concentration de mouches Jonticules?

-De quoi?

-Des mouches Jonticules. Elles se cachent près des communautés de vampires et se font des nids dans les cercueils des...

-Attends une minute. QUOI? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Ça n'existe pas, les Jonclines.

-On dit Jonticules. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as jamais vu qu'elles n'existent pas.

-Okay, admettons qu'elles existent.

Luna afficha un sourire radieux. Et c'est justement ce moment-là que Lily choisit pour réapparaître. Elle n'était plus seule. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Luna. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulants et avait le même air un peu rêveur qu'elle.

-Salut papa, dit la jeune femme.

-Harry, Luna, vous avez l'air de vous entendre si bien, constata Lily. Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Le jeune Potter savait que sa mère allait encore faire quelque chose qu'il allait détester.

-Le père de Luna, monsieur Lovegood, et moi-même n'avaient pu que constater votre bonne entente et votre affection l'un pour l'autre, Je crois que vous serez ravis d'apprendre que nous avons convenu de vous fiancer!

BORDEL DE MERDE, Harry le savait. PUTAIN DE VIE DE...

-Papa, tu as pris cette décision sans m'en parler?, demanda Luna sans s'énerver.

-Je suis désolé, ma fille. Mais tu peux toujours refuser. Et puis ça ne t'engage à rien. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à marier ce jeune homme.

Oui, c'était vrai. Rien ne les obligeait à se marier. Et Harry n'aurait plus sa mère sur son dos pour qu'il s'intéresse aux filles. En fait c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Luna savait pour Draco et savait qu'il était gay, alors elle ne se ferait pas de fausses idées et en plus, elle était sympathique.

Harry n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait cette situation idéale. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux et sourit.

-Je suis ravi, maman.

Luna lui jeta un coup d'œil, auquel il répondit en haussant les sourcils. Elle hocha un peu la tête et lança à son tour :

-Je suis également très satisfaite.

 **\- o (O) o -**

Il faisait si noir que Théo voyait à peine le bout de ses pieds. Il n'aimait pas la sensation de faiblesse et de vulnérabilité qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi son maître devait-il se cacher dans pareil endroit? Ne pouvait-il pas emménager dans une maison confortable et bien éclairée? Ah oui, c'est vrai! C'était un vampire. Forcément, il aimait le noir et le lugubre.

Le jeune garçon mit lentement un pas devant l'autre. Il ne voulait pas entrer en collision avec un meuble ou un objet quelconque. Il était à peu près sûr que son maître n'aimerait pas. Les mains tremblantes, il poussa la porte qui lui servait de dernier rempart entre lui et l'être qu'il admirait et craignait le plus au monde.

Aussitôt fut-il dans la bureau de son maître que la porte se referma, sembla-t-il, toute seule. Une voix grave et profonde brisa le silence sinistre qui s'était établi. Théo en frissonna. Il aimait la crainte que son maître lui inspirait.

-Théodore. Quelle belle surprise. Tu as de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer?

-Oui et non, répondit le jeune homme avec soumission.

-Tiens donc, que c'est excitant. N'attends pas, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

Théo avait les nerfs en compote. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de trouver le courage de commencer.

-Tout d'abord, Malfoy cause toujours autant de problèmes. Il s'immisce de plus en plus dans nos affaires. Tout porte à croire qu'il sait ce que nous avons l'intention de faire.

-Bien évidemment qu'il le sait! C'est notre plus fervent associé.

-Sauf votre respect, Maître, mais je ne parlais pas de Lucius Malfoy. Je faisait plutôt allusion à son fils unique.

-Lucius n'est-il donc pas capable de contrôler des faits et gestes de son gâté de fiston?

-Je n'en sait trop rien. Par contre, il semblerait que Draco Malfoy ait une faiblesse qui pourrait lui être mortelle.

-Laquelle?, s'intéressa immédiatement le maître de Théo.

-Selon des dires des domestiques du manoir Malfoy, le jeune héritier aurait eu de nombreux malaises, ces derniers temps. Il aurait vomi à plusieurs reprises le sang qu'on lui donnait à boire. Dans de telles circonstances, j'ai pris la liberté d'enquêter sur le sujet. Le garçon Malfoy aurait eu des contact répétés avec un humain du nom de Harry Potter. J'ai moi-même été témoin de l'un d'eux. Pour l'occasion, Draco Malfoy avait sauvé la vie du frère de cet humain.

Le maître de Théo souriait de toutes ses dents. Il attendait la suite avec impatience.

-À la lumière de ces informations, il devient évident qu'un lien s'est tissé entre eux deux. Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour dire cela, mais je crois qu'Harry Potter est l'Élu de Draco Malfoy. Par chance, ma sœur est fiancé au frère de Potter, qui lui, est une de nos anciennes victimes.

Théo avala sa salive. Il devinait déjà la suite des événements.

-Théodore, Théodore, ronronna le maître de ce dernier. Quelle agréable surprise. Tu es un garçon intelligent... Je sais que ce sera un plaisir de me faire un rapport complet, la semaine de prochaine, sur le décès tragique de nos chers amis Draco et Harry, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Maître.

-Qu'il est docile... commenta le vampire en montrant ses crocs. Non, j'ai changé d'idée. Je les veux vivants. Je tuerai Malfoy par moi-même. Apporte-moi simplement l'Élu. Je suis impatient de goûter à la chaire de ce garçon. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur une rareté pareille. Va, Théodore. Et ne me fais pas attendre trop longuement. Il me tarde de déguster le sang d'un Élu.

 **\- o (O) o -**

La tentation était trop forte. Harry voulait monter cet escalier. Il voulait retrouver les bras de Malfoy. Il voulait retrouver son odeur rassurante, sa délicieuse présence, sa chaleur excitante... Si seulement il pouvait trouver un moyen de traverser cette foule d'adolescents excentriques. Harry afficha une moue contrariée au possible. C'était l'heure du dîner à Poudlard et il était impossible pour lui d'attendre le deuxième étage sans se faire remarquer.

Les étudiants grouillaient un peu partout, se poussant pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Le jeune Potter, lui, voulait aller dans la direction opposée, celle de cet escalier qui lui faisait envie un peu plus à chaque minute. Bientôt, le hale d'entrée serait vide il pourrait circuler comme il lui plairait, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, il devait lutter contre le mouvement de la foule, qui convergeait vers la salle à manger de Poudlard.

Harry tenta de trouver une place à l'abri, mais on le bousculait sans arrêt. Il serra les dents en tentant d'oublier la frustration qui le gagnait. Les autres humains n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se jouait présentement. Harry, lui, savait qu'il devait revoir Malfoy au plus vite. Quelque chose de très important dépendait d'eux. Son instinct le lui disait.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que le prochain chapitre ne prendra pas aussi longtemps à arriver.


	17. Chapter 17

Hoooolààààà.

Je recommence à prendre le rythme d'écriture que j'avais. ^^

Donc voici le chapitre 17. Spoiler alert : les personnages (et même beaucoup plus) sont à J.K. Rowling. Eh oui.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. À bientôt.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 17**

À gauche : rien.

À droite : rien.

C'était comme dans un rêve. C'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. La voie était enfin libre. Harry contempla l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage avec éblouissement. Aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le jeune Potter posa son pied droit sur la première marche en souriant comme un bienheureux. Sans perdre de temps, il gravit l'escalier.

Un sentiment de joie intense l'envahissait. Il était aux anges. Rien ne pouvait plus se mettre dans son chemin. Il y arrivait, il montait. Il approchait de Malfoy, il allait bientôt le voir, le sentir, le toucher, l'embrasser... Dans quelques minutes, il cesserait de fantasmer et ferait tout ce dont il rêvait dans la réalité.

Il s'ennuyait de l'odeur de Malfoy. Il s'ennuyait du goût de ses lèvres, de leur couleur, de leur texture. Et voilà qu'il arrivait tout en haut de cet escalier. Il se sentait plus près du but que jamais. Le grand jour était finalement arrivé. Euphorique, Harry faillit ne pas se rendre compte que quelque chose de dur et de froid était en train de l'assommer.

 **\- o (O) o -**

-Eh bien, eh bien, voilà une bonne surprise, fit une voix familière dont l'écho résonnait étrangement.

Un pied, ou du moins ce qui lui sembla en être un, s'appuya contre sa tête.

-Je n'ai même pas besoin de venir à toi, Harry. Tu n'es pas très intelligent, n'est-ce pas? Te jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup... Non, définitivement, il y a du chemin à faire.

Harry se sentait lentement revenir à lui. Il était couché sur quelque chose de plat et de gelé qui faisait penser à... un plancher. Le jeune Potter tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière l'éblouit et il les referma.

-Doucement, mon beau. Il ne faut pas te blesser les yeux, pas vrai? De si beaux yeux... Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Draco Malfoy aime le plus chez toi. Est-ce que je me trompe?

Harry entrouvrit l'œil droit. Il observa le décors qui l'entourait. Oui, il était toujours dans l'école, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et son interlocuteur...

-Pauvre petit Harry Potter. Tu es tout perdu, pas vrai?

C'était Théo. Il était penché juste au dessus de lui et le contemplait avec satisfaction.

-Pourquoi je m'en prendrais à toi? Qu'est-ce que je te veux? Pourquoi toi et pas un autre? Tant de questions sans réponse... Mais je n'ai rien contre toi, moi. Oh, j'ai été jaloux de toi quand nous étions gosses, mais c'est il y a longtemps et je ne te tiens pas rancune pour des histoires d'enfance. Par contre, j'ai un petit problème avec quelqu'un qui est très proche de toi.

-Se... Seamus?, articula difficilement Harry.

-Oh non, au contraire! Seamus a toujours été mon préféré de vous deux. Il était plus gentil et plus mignon que toi. Mais là n'est pas la question. La personne qui me pose problème, c'est Draco Malfoy. Et comme par hasard, tu es son Élu!

Harry sursauta. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. La bouche de Théo s'approcha de son oreille.

-J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas? Tu es bien son Élu?

Il se redressa.

-Je l'avais deviné. Comme c'est excitant! Je ne pensais pas que les choses seraient si faciles. Même pas de défis. Ce n'est pas pour vous insulter, les gars, mais vous n'êtes pas très subtiles. Oh, je ne me pleins pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé fournir beaucoup d'efforts. Merci à vous d'eux d'être aussi transparents que des miroirs.

Harry observait toujours ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La porte d'entrée de la salle était trop loin pour qu'il songe à s'enfuir. Il était pris au piège. Mais quelqu'un allait bien finir par se rendre compte de son absence, non? Et Malfoy? Pouvait-il le sauver?

-Où sommes-nous?

-Hahahahaha, ricana Théo. Je peux bien te le dire. Nous sommes à Poudlard, au deuxième étage, dans le gymnase.

Ça expliquait le fait qu'il y ait autant d'écho.

-Et nous attendons un invité tout particulier.

Théo marchait autour de lui comme les vautours tournent autour des cadavres échoués sur le sol. Harry se sentait en danger et il n'aimait pas ça. Où était Malfoy?

On entendit résonner le claquement d'une porte.

-Oh! Le voilà, annonça Théo tout bas, pour qu'Harry seul l'entende, puis le ton de sa voix changea. Seamus, tu es enfin arrivé.

Seam? Que faisait-il ici? Harry se sentit paniquer. Mais il ne pouvait pratiquement pas bouger. Son corps était lasse et engourdi. La meilleure chose qu'il lui restait à faire était attendre et écouter pour analyser la situation.

-Harry, fit la voix inquiète de son frère.

-Il va bien pour le moment, dit Théo, comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment. Mais il a été emprisonné.

-Non, non, souffla Seamus, dont la douleur était audible. Pas lui, pas Harry. Nous devons l'aider. Nous le devons. Théo, que dois-je faire? Il va mourir, si on le laisse comme ça, pas vrai?

-Oui, mais nous ne le laisserons pas. Nous allons l'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu aimes ton frère, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'aimes beaucoup et tu veux le sauver? Il va mourir, si tu ne fais pas comme on te le dit, tu le sais?

-Je sais. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut.

Théo contempla le visage de Seamus avec une affection morbide. Il posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Je suis fier de toi, Seam. Tu es un bon, bon, garçon.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son beau-frère. L'Irlandais fut comme hypnotisé. Lorsque Théo ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il sembla que sa voix avait changé. Elle était plus profonde et on y entendait un bourdonnement sourd et dangereux.

-Tu vas boire son sang, Seamus.

-Oui.

C'était comme un douche froide. Harry essaya de se lever, mais ses membres étaient si lourds... Que lui avait-on fait? Il tourna la tête dans la direction de son frère. Ce dernier s'était mis à avancer vers lui.

-SEAMUS, NE FAIS PAS ÇA, ordonna le jeune Potter.

-C'est pour te sauver, murmura Seamus. Tu es empoisonné.

-C'EST TOI, QUI EST EMPOISONNÉ. NE T'APPROCHE PAS.

Le rire de Théo résonna dans le gymnase. Harry avait réussi à se traîner sur le sol, mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder le moment où l'Irlandais arriverait à sa hauteur. Pourquoi son corps ne lui obéissait-il pas comme il le voulait?

Et Seamus qui continuait sa marche comme un soldat qui part au combat. Il contemplait Harry d'un regard dur et sérieux, alors que ce dernier rampait pitoyablement dans la direction opposée. Cette scène était si pathétique...

-Ne t'en va pas, Harry, murmura l'Irlandais. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Je suis Seamus, je suis ton frère. Viens par ici, ajouta-t-il en se penchant au dessus du corps du jeune Potter.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues. Harry paniquait. Tout son corps fut traversé de frissons incontrôlables. Seamus ne détourna pas les yeux une seule seconde. Il fixa son frère de ses pupilles dilatées.

Derrière eux, Théo riait toujours plus fort et avec toujours plus d'allégresse.

-Je vais te sauver, dit Seamus avant de se pencher vers le poignet de son pauvre frère.

Harry avait beau se débattre, crier, supplier... Il était perdu. Ses paupière clauses et les poings serrés, il se résigna à son sort. Les dents de son frère caressèrent sa peau sensible. Elles étaient acérées et écorchaient douloureusement son épiderme. Un soubresaut secoua tout son corps lorsque finalement Seamus planta ses crocs dans la chair de son frère adoptif.

Harry poussa un grand cris. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La douleur était insupportable et les éclats de rire de Théo n'arrangeaient vraiment rien à la situation. Harry avait si froid, si mal. Des serpents brûlants parcouraient ses veines, lacéraient sa peau en sifflant et en glissant en direction de son cœur. Inconsciemment, il sut que s'ils l'atteignaient, il en serait fini de lui.

Mais l'espoir l'avait déserté. Il s'abandonnait aux attouchements sordides de son frère, le laissant lui arracher jusqu'à sa dernière goutte d'humanité. Harry avait même oublié où il était lorsque tout à coup, un son bien différent de tous les autres résonna dans le grand vide du gymnase.

C'était une porte qu'on ouvrait. Derrière elle, le visage d'un jeune vampire apparut. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de l'apercevoir. Ce fut Théo qui en eut la chance. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ouvrit la bouche pour rugir, mais son corps fut projeté très loin, contre le mur. Le bruit atroce que produisirent ses os en se heurtant à lui fit lever la tête de Seamus. Harry se remit à respirer. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait même pas avoir arrêté.

-HARRY, fit une voix familière.

Quelqu'un venait vers lui. On pouvait entendre ses pas. Seamus, quant à lui, était déjà debout et courait vers le corps malmené de son beau-frère.

-Harry, tu vas bien?

Le jeune Potter ouvrit très difficilement les yeux. Il considéra le visage qui était penché au dessus de lui. C'était Maloy. Oui, il n'y avait que lui pour venir le sauver comme ça. Harry se sentit comme un princesse. Ça eut pour effet de lui arracher un sourire. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

-Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux, répondit-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Malfoy ricana en lui attrapant le haut du corps pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Un fois debout, Harry regarda à l'autre opposé du gymnase, où se trouvaient Théo et Seamus. Le plus grand des deux ne semblait pas être un très bon état, mais il arrivait à marcher par lui-même, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le cas d'Harry.

-MALFOY, fit la voix furieuse de Théo.

Le jeune vampire ne lui accorda qu'un demi-regard.

-CE N'EST PAS FINI, REVIENS ICI.

Malfoy ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. Il saisit Harry pas les épaules en se préparant à partir. Ce dernier leva le visage dans sa direction.

-Où on va? Pas à l'hôpital, j'espère. Je vais bien, je t'assure.

-DRACO MALFOY, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FUIR COMME ÇA.

-Non, l'hôpital n'est pas nécessaire. Par contre, nous irons à l'infirmerie, sourit le blondinet.

-ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE!

-D'accord, approuva le jeune Potter en se laissant porter par son sauveur.

* * *

Voilà, voilou!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Draco le sauveur vous plaît?

À la prochaine. XD


	18. Chapter 18

Holà, bonjour!

Harry n'est pas à moi, comme le reste des persos. Je sais que vous devez en voir marre qu'on vous le répète, mais ils sont à J.K. Rowling.

Bon eh bien, bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 18**

Malfoy le déposa sur le petit lit blanc qui trônait au milieu de l'infirmerie. Il faisait plus clair ici que dans le reste de l'étage. Les néons projetaient de drôles d'ombres sur le visage du vampire. Ce dernier se mit à fouiller parmi dans les tiroirs d'un bureau positionné à droite du lit. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas d'infirmière. Harry le regarda faire, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, demanda le jeune Potter sur un ton désinvolte.

Il se sentait déjà mieux, à vrai dire, et ne pensait pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit. De sommeil, peut-être. Il bailla.

-Je ne sais pas. Ah, fichus humains. Si tu avais été un vampire, je t'aurais donné un peu de sang, mais là! Pourquoi devez-vous être aussi stupides et aussi compliqués?

-Je vais bien, affirma Harry.

L'autre lui fit face. Il haussa un sourcil.

-C'est vrai?

-J'ai sommeil, avoua le binoclard en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes rondes.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

Le blondinet se précipita vers le lit. Il aida Harry à s'allonger et à s'abriller.

-Alors je suppose que je vais attendre ici, souffla le vampire.

Il s'assit non loin de son protégé, sur une chaise de métal.

-Je vais bien, répéta Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. Tu as cours, non?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser seul ici avec ces malades qui traînent un peu partout?

-Alors je peux aller à l'infirmerie du premier étage...

-Non, trancha Malfoy.

-Avoue que tu te cherches seulement une excuse pour sécher.

Le vampire prit un air dédaigneux et siffla :

-Dors, au lieux de dire n'importe quoi.

-Awh, quelle mignonne petite moue, rigola Harry en se tournant sur le côté pour fuir les réprimandes.

Le jeune Potter ne savait pas qu'on pouvait trouver le sommeil aussi rapidement. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne fit pas de rêve, aussi, ou alors il ne s'en rappela pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi paisible. Peut-être que c'était le fait de savoir que Malfoy se tenait juste à sa droite. Non, c'était absurde!

Bref, Harry se réveilla très lentement. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit fut le superbe visage d'un certain vampire penché au dessus de lui. Son souffle brûlant s'écrasait sur sa joue.

-Ma-Malfoy?, demanda-t-il.

Le principal concerné se redressa subitement. Il avait pris des couleurs.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin te réveiller, crut-il bon de se justifier.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Pas plus d'une heure.

-Seulement?

-C'était interminable!, clama le blondinet, mais il avait bizarrement l'air de mentir.

-C'est drôle que quelqu'un qui doit vivre l'éternité dise un truc comme ça.

-L'éternité? Qui doit vivre l'éternité? Moi? Non, pas moi! Eh, les vampires vieillissent et meurent comme tout le monde. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, je te rappelle.

-SEAM, s'exclama Harry en se redressant.

-Quoi?, s'ennuya Malfoy.

-Nous l'avons laissé seul avec l'autre maniac.

-Il est l'un des leurs, grogna le blondinet en faisant aller sa main de haut en bas, comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ils ne vont pas s'en prendre à lui. C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Et moi aussi, je pense.

Harry afficha un sourire malicieux.

-Tu... me veux?

-QUOI? Non! Enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je... MERDE, tu fais chier!

Un éclat s'était mis à étinceler dans l'œil du jeune Potter.

-Tu vas mieux, sinon?, lança Mafloy dans une tentative plus qu'évidente de changer de sujet.

-Oui. Je me sens un peu étourdi, mais c'est bon.

Il se gratta le derrière de la tête.

-Dis, on pourrait se voir en dehors de l'école?

Si Malfoy avait eu quelque chose dans la bouche, il l'aurait tout de suite recraché.

-Quoi?

-Ben tu sais, pour apprendre à se connaître. Puisque nous sommes liés ou un truc du genre.

-Pas question. J'en ai bien assez de penser à toi tout le temps, s'il faut en plus que je te vois...

-Tu penses à moi?

-PUTAIN, fais pas chier.

Le blondinet avait pris une teinte rouge tomate qui lui allait remarquablement bien. Harry s'autorisa un petit rire mutin.

-Moi aussi, je pense souvent à toi.

-C'est normal, c'est parce que tu es mon Élu. Ça fait partie de la malédiction.

-C'est si horrible que ça? Je veux dire, un Élu, c'est un peu comme une âme sœur, c'est romantique, non?

-ROMANTIQUE? Tu trouve ça _romantique_ d'être enchaîné à la même personne pour le restant de tes jours? Adieu, les femmes, adieu leurs seins, adieu leur sang!

-Comment ça, adieu leur sang?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, s'étrangla le blondinet.

-De quoi?

-Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un Élu? Je veux dire, tu sais ce que ça implique?

-Euh...

-Bordel! Renseigne-toi! Bon, alors tu connais les calices, non? Tous les humains en ont entendu parler.

-Oh, oui, je sais ce que c'est. Les vampires qui ont des calices s'en servent pour boire leur sang, c'est ça?

-Entre autres.

-Mais en quoi ça a un rapport avec les Élus?

-Potter, le terme Élu est un synonyme de calice. C'est la même chose.

-QUOI? Oh non, non, non, non...

-Tu trouves ça moins romantique, hein?

-Vas manger ailleurs, je ne suis pas un repas! T'es pas mieux que Théo, hein?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si je pouvais, je me nourrirais ailleurs, je te le promets.

Malfoy s'approcha très légèrement de Harry.

-Ne bouge pas, s'exclama ce dernier. Est-ce que tu as au moins essayé? Est-ce que tu t'es donné cette peine?

-Oui, putain! Et j'ai tout dégobillé. Je ne peux pas boire un autre sang que le tien, tu comprends ça? Bordel, je vais crever de faim, moi. Et toi aussi. Tu le sens, pas vrai? Toi non plus, tu ne peux plus rien avaler? Si je crève de faim, tu vas aussi crever de faim. Tu dois vomir tout ce que tu avales. C'est ça un Élu! Tu trouves ça romantique? Bravo! Mais pas moi. Tu es condamné à me nourrir et moi, je suis enchaîné à un être aussi faible que toi.

-Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un me boire le sang, est-ce que c'est clair? Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point c'est une sensation horrible.

-Ne me compare pas à ces faux vampires à la con! Tu es mon Élu, tu as été conçu pour m'abreuver. Je te promets que je ne te ferai jamais aussi mal que ces incompétents. Et toute la douleur que tu ressens, je la ressens aussi, donc ne sois pas idiot, je ne te ferai pas mal intentionnellement.

Harry baissa les yeux, penaud.

-Tu as si faim que ça?

-Autant que toi.

-Alors tu dois avoir _vraiment_ faim.

Le calme était retombé.

-Ça va, fais-le.

C'était la voix de Harry. Malfoy le fixa comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième œil.

-Fais-le, répéta le binoclard sans le regarder dans les yeux.

* * *

Alors? Beaucoup de blablabla, hein? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!

J'ai reçu une review très constructive dernièrement, et la personne qui l'a écrite va sûrement de reconnaître. Je voulais juste dire que je suis attentive aux commentaires qu'on me fait et je remercie cette personne pour m'avoir fait part de ses réflexions quand à la crédibilité de certains évènements. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que l'absurdité des mariages arrangés et le comportement outrageant de Lily sont voulus, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. En vérité, je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé avant d'écrire à propos de ça. Je prends note et je promets qu'à l'avenir, je porterai plus d'attention à la crédibilité de ce que j'écris. Merci beaucoup! :3


	19. Chapter 19

Pardon pour l'attente! Je promets un autre chapitre dans les prochains jours. ^^

Don voilà, je suis toujours en négociations avec J.K. Rowling pour obtenir les personnages d'Harry Potter, mais elle s'accroche!

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 19**

 _Fais-le._ Ces mots revenaient en boucle dans la tête de Draco. Il fixa le jeune humain qui se trouvait devant lui. Était-il vraiment sérieux? Il allait en fin pouvoir seller leur lien, le compléter, ne faire qu'un avec lui... Le faire sien, le signer de sa présence, dire au monde entier : «propriété de Draco Malfoy». C'était comme dans un rêve.

Il se pencha lentement au dessus de Potter, qui ferma les yeux en tremblant comme jamais. Il serrait les lèvres, et les poings, aussi. Il était terrifié. Draco tenta de le détendre en caressant son bras du bout des doigts, mais cela eut l'effet opposé. Bordel! Il prit une longue inspiration. Il ne devait pas manquer sa chance. Et s'il se trompait de quelques millimètres et passait à côté de cette veine gorgée de sang qu'il convoitait tellement... Ça serait catastrophique!

Non, il devait rester positif. Draco se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure. Pourvu que Potter ne remarque pas son trouble. Quoi qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que ça arrive, puis qu'il était déjà saturé avec le sein. Dans ses fantasmes, ça lui avait paru si simple, mais désormais qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, il se dégonflait! Quel vampire raté il était...

Si son père le voyait ainsi, il rirait à gorge déployée. EW! Penser à Lucius Malfoy dans un moment pareil... Quelle horreur. Non, il fallait se concentrer sur son Élu, sur son corps, sur son désir. Toutes cette tension sexuelle qu'il avait accumulée, c'était le moment de la déverser.

Le blondinet se donna un maximum de courage et colla sa bouche à la peau sensible du cou de son Élu. Il était si chaud, si tendre, si... parfait. Draco senti le désir remonter à la vitesse grand V. Oui, tout allait bien de passer. Il était à nouveau dans l'ambiance. Lentement, le jeune vampire se détendit contre son Élu en se délectant de son odeur. Sa tête commençait à tourner dangereusement.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à passer à l'acte, mais à l'instant même où il allait finalement ses crocs allaient enfin transpercer cette peau fragile et goûter à cette chaire délicieuse, la porte de l'infirmerie fut ouverte brusquement, cédant le passage à un jeune métis qui se figea sur place en découvrant Draco et Potter.

-Oh putain, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?, gueula le blondinet en se redressant.

L'autre avait la bouche grande ouverte te ne semblait pas en état de répondre à la moindre question. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un pas en arrière, et un autre en avant. Il pointa Potter en tentant de dire quelque chose, mais seuls des sons étranges s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres. Il dut réessayer plusieurs fois avant de bredouiller :

-C'est un humain... un humain dans l'infirmerie. Avec Draco, Draco, un humain, il est en train d'attaquer un humain. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, à la fin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

-Ferme la porte, ordonna Draco le plus calmement possible, même s'il était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Blaise s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible, puis il fit à nouveau face au vampire blond. Il avait l'air d'avoir reprit un peu de contenance.

-Blaise, fit l'héritier Malfoy après un soupire. Voici Harry Potter. Potter, Blaise.

-Que fait cet humain ici?, questionna le métis.

-C'est mon Élu.

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Blaise pâlit au possible. Sa peau couleur chocolat changea légèrement de teinte. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres ourlées en une exclamation muette.

-Ton... ton... Mais je ne sens pas ton odeur sur lui, protesta Blaise.

-C'est parce que nous étions justement sur le point de seller le lien.

-Ici?, s'étonna l'autre vampire. Tu ne vas pas dans un endroit plus intime. Je ne sais pas...

-C'est sans importance, trancha Draco.

Potter leva un regard interrogatif dans sa direction. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et le blondinet lui en était reconnaissant. Oui, il savait que l'infirmerie n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour seller un lien, mais il en avait tellement envie, encore plus maintenant qu'il était passé à un poil d'y parvenir. Ce Blaise allait payer, putain! Si près du but... ARF, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, à la fin?

-Il ne faut le dire à personne, ajouta-t-il. C'est un secret.

-Oui, je m'en doute, grinça Blaise en toisant le jeune humain. Alors comme ça, tu es gay?

-N'en ajoute pas en plus, siffla Draco en s'éloignant de son Élu.

Il s'élira les bras et fit craquer son cou.

De quoi ce petit con bronzé se mêlait-il, au juste? Nan, mais ils n'avaient pas gardé les cochons ensemble, hein? Draco se força à se calmer. Il ne détestait pas Blaise Zabini, au contraire, il le trouvait assez marrant. C'était ce foutu lien incomplet qui le mettait comme ça sur les nerfs. Respirer... Respirer... Ouais, c'est ça...

-Bon, je suppose que tu es venu me chercher, lança le plus nonchalamment possible le jeune Malfoy.

-Oui, répondit Blaise en ignorant délibérément Potter. Professeur Snape doit te voir. Il se passe des choses avec les Mangemorts.

-Quelle bande de casse pieds!, s'exclama le vampire blond. Okay, j'y vais. Rends-moi service et vas porter mon Élu au premier étage. Il vient juste d'être attaqué par les Larbins de Jedusor et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'en prennent une deuxième fois à lui.

Harry se leva brusquement.

-Je peux y aller tout seul, objecta-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche devant ce «Blaise». Le métis le dévisagea avec dégoût.

-Apprends à discipliner ton Élu, dit-il à Draco sans accorder d'importance au binoclard, qui serra les poings.

-J'ai un nom, gronda-t-il. Et je ne suis pas un petit chien.

Draco lança un regard paniqué à Potter, mais ce fut au tour de ce dernier de l'ignorer.

-Je vais y aller seul, trancha-t-il en se levant.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

-Quelle arrogance!, s'indigna le métis.

Il se tourna dans la direction de Draco, qui fixait amoureusement la porte.

-Hé!

-Quoi?

-J'ai dit : «quelle arrogance». Non mais tu l'as vu? Comme si le monde lui appartenait.

-C'est un humain, ils sont tous comme ça, fit remarquer Draco.

Lui, il adorait le caractère de son Élu. S'il avait fallu qu'il se retrouver avec quelqu'un de mou et d'obéissant, il se serait ennuyé ferme! Mais bon, c'était normal, qu'il le trouve parfait, puisque c'était justement ça, sa fonction.

-Tu devrais le dresser, siffla Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune vampire le dévisagea. Dresser Potter? Mais pour quoi faire? Il était tellement adorable, lorsqu'il s'énervait, se frustrait, le contredisait ou lui posait des questions stupides...

-Pas envie, répondit simplement le blondinet.

-Hein?

-Il ne représenterait pas un défis s'il était trop docile. J'aime bien son côté rebelle, ça me change de toutes ces imbéciles qui me tournent autour en me donnant toujours raison. Je n'ai jamais l'occasion d'argumenter!

-Moi, je ne te donne pas toujours raison, murmura Blaise, attirant l'attention de l'héritier Malfoy.

-Ouais, mais toi, tu es pas mon Élu. Et tu as maté ce derrière?

Draco fit mine de prendre quelque chose de rond et de particulièrement agréable au toucher avec ses deux mains.

-J'ai tellement hâte de le tripoter, t'as pas idée. Nan, mais c'est pas normal, il est juste parfait, ce cul!

Blaise prit un air rieur. Son visage, qui jusqu'ici était resté crispé, se détendit aussitôt.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, hein? Bon, il faut y aller, Snape nous attend. Et tu connais l'étendue de sa patience légendaire...

-Ouais, soupira Draco en suivant son ami. Et en passant, tu as vu Parkinson, dernièrement?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Si tu la vois, dis-lui que je suis mort. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle accepte que j'annule nos parties de jambes en l'air. Putain.. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle s'attache, hein? Je lui avais bien dit, que c'était seulement du cul.

-T'as qu'à lui dire que t'as trouvé ton Élu et que ton corps ne réagit plus aux avances des autres.

-Pour qu'elle le rapporte à toute l'école? Non, merci!

Ils marchaient tous les deux côte à côte au travers le l'étroit corridor sombre.

-J'espère que Potter va bien, fit soudainement le blondinet.

-Tu ne le sens pas, lorsqu'il est en danger?

-Oui, mais je m'inquiète quand même. On ne sait jamais. Je pense qu'il est stressé, en ce moment, mais je ne pourrai sentir toutes ses émotions que lorsque notre lien sera enfin sellé. J'ai tellement hâte! C'est insupportable d'avoir tout le temps faim comme ça.

-Hm, acquiesça le métis.

Ils tournèrent à droite à une intersection et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur professeur Snape. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils constatèrent qu'elle était close et des éclats de voix s'en échappaient. Draco reconnu tout de suite celle de Théodore Nott.

* * *

Voily, voilou!

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, je vous avais promis un chapitre dans de moindres délais, mais je n'ai pas pu. La fin de session me rentre dedans, et, avec la grève des profs et des élèves (ben tout le service publique, en fait) qui fait changer notre calendrier à tous les deux jours, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre plus long et un mini lemon. 3

Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling, pas de changement de ce côté. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 20**

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ici, monsieur Nott? Le deuxième étage n'est pas un musée, que je sache! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Et vous non plus, monsieur Finnigan.

-Désolé...

-Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus remettre les pieds ici, tous les deux.

-Mais, tenta Théo.

-Il n'y a pas de «mais»! Vous n'êtes pas de vampires, alors vous n'avez pas le doit de vous promener gaiement dans cette partie de Poudlard.

Théodore grimaça. Il avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas un vampire. Si seulement...

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

-Entrez, soupira Severus Snape en s'asseyant sur son bureau couvert de feuilles de papier.

La porte fut ouverte et deux adolescent firent leur arrivée dans la pièce minuscule. Théo grimaça de plus belle en reconnaissant l'un d'entre eux. C'était Draco Malfoy, le peroxydé de service de l'école, le grand roi des losers (enfin, c'était le cas selon Théo). Ce mec le faisait suer. Il le détestait, le vomissait... ARGH! Si seulement il pouvait juste disparaître! Il ne méritait pas d'être né vampire. L'héritier Nott, lui, aurait dû avoir cette honneur. Il avait tout fait pour que son Maître lui accorde.

Il voulait des crocs, il voulait se nourrir du sang de ses victimes, il voulait se repaître de le suppliques ultimes, voir les yeux s'emplir de frayeur au moment où elles comprennent qu'il s'agit là de leurs derniers instants, sentir l'excitation le gagner peu à peu alors que l'attente attise sa faim, le fait de tordre de plaisir et d'anticipation.

Rien qu'à y penser, Théo pendait sec. Mais il y avait plus important pour le moment que ses sordides fantasmes. Il y avait Draco Malfoy, ce traître à son sang. Il affichait toujours cet insupportable air fendant qui donnait au jeune Nott l'envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les jeter par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, le bureau de Snape n'avait pas de fenêtre. D'hommage, ce serait pour la prochaine fois...

-Monsieur Nott, je croyais bien vous avoir fait comprendre que votre présence en ces lieux est plus qu'indésirable, non?, fit la voix sifflante du professeur. Vous pouvez disposer.

Théo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer et il se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie. Bien vite, il s'engouffra dans l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage et partit à la recherche le l'escalier qui menait au premier.

Si seulement cet imbécile de Snape ne l'avait pas apostrophé à la sortie du gymnase, il aurait pu foutre le camp en toute discrétion. Mais non! Après avoir subi la froide humiliation de se faire battre pas Malfoy, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse prendre par un prof! C'était un putain de mauvais jour.

-Ehm, Théo?

Le concerné sursauta. Il fit volte-face vers le petit bonhomme qui venait de l'interpeller. Que faisait Seamus ici, déjà? Ah oui, il était avec lui depuis le début. Putain, il avait vraiment un don pour se faire oublier.

-Est-ce que ça va?, continua-t-il en le fixant avec inquiétude.

Seamus avait toujours été comme ça. Il était trop gentil. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Théo le choisisse? Il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour être un vampire. Il était si doux et si concerné par les autres...

Seamus était sa première victime juste à lui. Il avait goûté son sang avec une telle délectation... Il pouvait toujours se rappeler des saveurs qui avaient envahies sa bouche à cet instant-là. Il lui avait semblé que le monde s'écroulait tout autour de lui. Il entendait toujours les gémissements étouffés de son beau-frère, qui se tortillait dans ses bras en appelant son nom.

 _Ouais, c'est ça. N'oublie pas qui te fait subir tout ça. N'oublie pas mon nom. Ne l'oublie surtout pas._

-Théo?, fit à nouveau Seamus, en le tirant de sa rêverie. Tu as l'air tout pâle...

-C'est normal, répondit l'autre. Je suis en train de me transformer pour devenir plus fort. Je vais devenir un vampire.

-Mais les vampires ne sont-ils pas méchants?

C'était bien Seamus, ça. Croire qu'il n'y avait que des gentils et des méchants.

-Je serai un gentil vampire.

Cette déclaration sembla satisfaire l'Irlandais, qui tourna les talons et marcha lentement vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Théo le suivit sans détacher ses yeux de son corps svelte et légèrement érotique. Son beau-frère avait un drôle de manière de marcher... Un peu chaloupée qui donnaient à son apparence un soupçon de sensualité qui n'était percevable que si on y portait une attention toute particulière. Or, Théo connaissait Seamus depuis toujours et avait eu en de nombreuses occasions le privilège d'admirer les lignes fines de sa silhouette.

L'Irlandais n'était pas sexy, et il ne le serait probablement jamais, mais quelque chose de luxuriant s'échappait de lui. Encore plus depuis que Théo avait eu la chance de planter ses crocs à l'intérieur de cette chaire si tendre qu'il avait vue grandir et gagner en beauté.

Le jeune Nott sentit alors un bouffée de désir traverser tout son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus fort que jamais. Et le destin lui fournissait une excuse parfaite pour céder à lui.

Les deux garçons s'étaient déjà engagés dans l'escalier lorsque Théo laissa ses longs doigts s'enrouler autour du bras de son beau-frère. Il le tira derrière lui en accélérant le pas. Seamus se laissa faire, toujours aussi docile. Il ne protesta pas non plus lorsque Théo l'emmena jusqu'aux toilette des hommes. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Tout le monde était déjà en classe depuis longtemps. Les cours avaient recommencés.

-Qu'est-ce qui de passe?, questionna Seamus, alors que sa tignasse châtaine était secouée autour de sa tête tout ronde et toute rose.

Il avait de si belles joues colorées...

-Seam, tu as raison, je ne vais pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?

-Oui, mentit Théo à moitié. Et tu peux m'aider.

C'était la phrase magique. Son beau-frère ne résistait jamais longtemps lorsqu'il s'en servait. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Il voulait aider, c'était viscéral. Seamus avait toujours été comme ça, il adorait se sentir utile et répugnait de voir les autres souffrir sans rien pourvoir faire pour leur venir en aide. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse. Ça et sa légendaire naïveté. On pouvait lui faire gober pratiquement n'importe quoi.

-C'est à cause de ma transformation...

Théo sentit le remord monter en lui. Il s'en voulait de mentir ainsi à l'une des rares personnes pour qui il éprouvait de l'affection. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Ta transformation? Ça ne se passe pas bien? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Est-ce que tu es déjà un vampire? Tu dois boire du sang? Tu sais, si c'est ça, je peux te prêter un peu du mien. Je peux partager avec toi... Ça ne va pas me transformer aussi, hein?

-Non, ça ne va rien te faire. Mais tu es sûr? Je veux dire... Ça doit te faire mal, non?

-Non.

Une réponse si franche, si pure... C'était presque injuste que Théo souille quelqu'un d'aussi profondément bon que lui. Si seulement il pouvait résister à ses instincts.

-Tu veux aller dans une cabine?, proposa l'héritier Notte en ouvrant l'une des portes.

Son beau-frère entra sans piper mot et s'assit de lui-même sur le couvercle de la toilette. Il leva lentement les yeux vers celui qu'il allait bientôt goûter de nouveau à sa chaire et lui sourit avec affection. Quel étrange duo ils faisaient tous les deux, à se fixer ainsi, chacun ayant des pensés totalement différentes en tête.

Seamus ressentait pitié et amour, alors que Théo se retenait pour ne pas éjaculer dans son pantalon.

-Attends, je vais m'asseoir en premier, dit le jeune Nott en échangeant de place avec son beau-frère.

Il s'installa et fit signe à l'autre venir sur ses cuisses. Seamus s'exécuta sans protester. S'il l'avait fait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, Théo aurait tout arrêté. Il ne voulait pas le forcer. Il ne voulait pas se rendre coupable plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et malgré le désir qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, il était hors de question qu'il n'aille jusqu'au bout sans le consentement continue de Seamus. Si, même au beau milieu de l'acte, son beau-frère désirait tout arrêter, il le ferait sans délais.

Théo se sentait déjà assez monstrueux de mentir comme ça à ce petit être tellement ignorant.

-Est-ce que tu es confortable?, fit-il à l'intention de l'Irlandais.

-Oui. Et toi? Je ne suis pas trop lourd?

-Non.

C'était une blague ou quoi? Sa sœur Elizabeth était plus lourde que lui! Oh non, il ne devait pas penser à Elizabeth. C'était un plan pour se sentir encore plus coupable...

-Alors, tu es prêt?

Seamus fit «oui» de la tête. Il dégagea le côté gauche de son cou et le tendit à son beau-frère. Ah! Le petit pervers! Et mini-Théo qui faisait des siennes, tout en bas. Décidément, c'était une bonne journée pour l'anarchie.

L'héritier Nott retint sa respiration et plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'Irlandais. Si frotta son nez contre sa peau en tentant de se calmer. S'autorisant à respirer, il fut frappé par l'odeur exquise que dégageait le corps de Seamus. Elle était à la fois sucrée et salée. Un mélange de sexe et de sang... Non, c'était dans sa tête. Il était juste beaucoup trop excité pour penser correctement.

Ouvrant la bouche, il laissa sa langue goûter brièvement l'épiderme chaud de son beau-frère. Un frisson traversa le corps de ce dernier, le poussant à passer ses bras autour du corps de son vis-à-vis. Théo voyait double. Non, il voyait triple. Ou plutôt, il ne voyait rien du tout.

Ses crocs, résultat d'un savant mélange des posions que lui avait données Tom Jedusor, vinrent caresser le cou de sa victime. Théo était gagné par la folie. L'anticipation lui tordait les tripes et il avait l'impression que son boxer allait exploser.

 _Je vais te manger, Seam. Regarde-moi, je vais te dévorer. Arrête-moi, je t'en supplie, parce que je n'ai plus la force que le faire pas moi-même._

Mais pas un mot ne vint refroidir ses ardeurs. Au lieu de ça, Seamus se mit à onduler contre lui en serrant ses vêtement dans ses poings. C'en était trop. Théo s'abandonna à ses pulsions et planta ses crocs dans la chaire de l'Irlandais. Le premier cris qu'il entendit fut un râle de douleur. Seamus se recroquevilla légèrement en tirant un peu plus sur sa chemise.

Mais aussitôt, le râle se mua en miaulement de plaisir. Théo joua de sa langue dans le cou de Seamus, léchant amoureusement la moindre goutte de sang qui vint à s'échapper des deux minuscules cavités qu'il avait ouvertes. L'irlandais laissa ses mains monter jusqu'à sa nuque et ses doigts se plongèrent dans les cheveux brun foncé de Théo, poussant sur sa tête comme s'il le suppliait de ne surtout pas s'arrêter.

Comme si c'était envisageable!

-Théo... Anh... Arrête de jouer. Vas-y pour de vrai...

C'était comme faire l'amour. Exactement pareil. Sauf que c'était plus intense et il n'y avait pas autant de moyens pour arriver à l'extase plus rapidement. En fait, on arrivait jamais à l'atteindre. On s'arrêtait au moment où tout devenait trop dangereux et on laissait le désir retomber. Mais Théo ne voulait pas d'une issue aussi décevante. Il voulait atteindre le haut de la pyramide. Mais il était hors de question qu'il y parvienne seul.

Il allait emporter Seamus avec lui.

Ralentissant ses déglutissions et tentant de contrôler la vitesse à laquelle il avalait le sang de son beau-frère, Théo empoigna la ceinture de son vis-à-vis et la détacha d'un geste précis. Il écarta son boxer et fit sortir son sexe. Il fut plutôt surpris en découvrant la dureté déjà arrivée à un stade avancé de Seamus. Théo sourit contre son cou et fit sortir son propre pénis de sa prison serrée. Un fois à l'air libre, mini-Théo se mit à grossir de plus belle, appelant ses attentions en laissant s'échapper de son gland une grosse goutte de pré-sperme.

Naturellement, l'une des mains de Seamus vint le masturber avec frénésie. L'autre refusa catégoriquement de bouger de sa tête. Théo lui retourna la faveur et se mit à stimuler le sexe tendu de son beau-frère de la main libre, alors que l'autre lui caressait la nuque avec dévotion.

Leurs deux respirations devint erratiques. Seamus ondulait de manière toujours plus indécente, répétant le nom de celui qui lui procurait toutes ses sensations comme un véritable acteur porno. D'ailleurs, Théo commençait à avoir des soupçons. Depuis quand l'Irlandais était aussi sexy?

-Théo... Théo... _Théo!_

Le principal concerné s'arracha à sa dégustation. Il savait avoir déjà pris assez de sang pour aujourd'hui, et il ne désirait pas arriver à la limite de Seamus. Il prit une dernière et ultime gorgée avant de ce concentrer sur quelque chose de tout aussi intéressant. Embrassant le cou de son beau-frère et suçant son menton pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres écarlates, il fit taire ses gémissements lascifs d'un baiser exigeant auquel l'Irlandais répondit de bonne grâce.

Quelques secondes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme. Théo fut le premier à en être secoué, mais Seamus le suivit de près. Pendant que le premier se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir, l'autre se mit à s'agiter étrangement. Théo ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un drôle de spectacle. Tout le corps de son beau-frère était traversée de spasmes intenses qui faisaient trembler ses membres. Les vagues devinrent graduellement moins violentes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment complètement.

Seamus laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Théo. Il avait le visage, le cou et le haut du corps complètement rouges. Et c'était sans compter ses oreilles cramoisies...

-Ça va aller?, demanda l'héritier Nott en lui caressant les cheveux.

Un sourire béat étira les lèvres vermeilles de l'Irlandais.

-Mhmmm... Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que «ça va». Je dirais plutôt que je suis au paradis.

-Ah ouais?

Seamus se mordit la lèvre inférieure en lançant un regard espiègle tout à fait craquant à l'autre garçon.

-Non, tu as raison, reprit-il. Ça aussi, ce serait une euphémisme.

Théo ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il enlaça possessivement son beau-frère en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. Seamus rit un peu, puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Nous avons fait quelque chose de mal, murmura-t-il. Et si Elizabeth savait...

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes?, demanda Théo, mais il avait horriblement peur de la réponse.

-Oui, fit Seamus.

-Comme une amoureuse?

-Je suppose...

Théo soupira.

-Est-ce que tu aurais fait quelque chose comme ce que nous venons de faire avec elle?

-Non.

Il n'avait pas tardé à l'affirmer. L'héritier Nott se sentit revivre.

-Alors tu ne l'aimes pas comme une amoureuse. C'est moi, ton amoureux.

-D'accord, souffla Seamus en se blottissant contre lui. D'accord, j'aime ça. Oui, c'est toi, mon amoureux. Est-ce que nous allons faire ça souvent?

-Ça dépend, mais je crois que oui.

-D'accord... Oui, c'est parce que tu es mon amoureux. J'aime ça.

* * *

Hola, allo! Comme vous voudrez! Je réponds à une question qui m'a été posée dans l'un des commentaires. Combien je compte faire de chapitres? OMG, bonne question! Je dirais une centaine, parce qu'ils sont minuscules. Mais franchement, il y a de bonnes chances pour que ça change.

Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Alors petit (grand) retard, mais je sais que vous me pardonnez. Nan?

Bon et bien les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

J'espère que vous alle passer un bon moment en lisant ce chapitre.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 21**

Harry n'avait jamais été un grand agent secret, mais il ne se débrouillait pas si mal non plus. En tout cas, Malfoy ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ce qui était un assez bon point. Un peu exaspéré par son propre comportement, le jeune Potter poussa un soupire lasse. Était-il vraiment en train de suivre Malfoy jusque chez lui pour découvrir où le vampire habitait?

La triste vérité était que oui, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des tonnes d'options. Le blondinet refusait de se plier à l'inévitable. Il ne le mordait toujours pas! Et il était hors de question qu'Harry le laisse crever comme ça, sans lever le petit doigts. De plus, il ressentait l'envie de le voir. Ça le dévorait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé d'y céder pour de bon. Peu importe ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Harry accéléra le pas en voyant Malfoy tourner au coin d'une rue. Il n'habitait visiblement pas très loin de Poudlard, puisqu'il faisait le chemin à pied. Au moins, le jeune Potter n'allait pas être obligé de le suivre dans le bus, ce qui aurait été un tantinet plus compliqué. Tout en marchant, Harry se répétait en boucle qu'il ne devait pas se dégonfler et faire demi-tour. La morsure de Malfoy lui faisait peur, mais le vampire lui avait aussi promis qu'elle ne serait pas aussi douloureuse que celle de Théo. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ces paroles n'avaient pas l'air d'un mensonge.

Était-ce parce qu'il était son Élu que Harry lui faisait ainsi confiance?

Bientôt, Malfoy arriva à la hauteur d'une énorme baraque toute peinte en blanc. Il devait s'agir de sa maison, parce qu'il y entra sans cogner à la porte. Le jeune Potter observa l'immense demeure en haussant les sourcils. Les parents du vampire étaient définitivement riches. Lui n'habitait pas dans un endroit aussi grand. Pourtant, ses parents n'étaient pas pauvres du tout.

 _Et maintenant?_ , pensa Harry. _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Est-ce que je vais sonner? Et si c'est quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy qui me répond? Et si c'est l'un de ses parents et qu'il me demande qui je suis? Est-ce que je dois dire que je suis l'Élu de leur fils? Je ne pense pas que Malfoy serait content si je faisais un truc pareil. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être qu'ils savent déjà._

Harry, occupé à débattre intérieurement, ne remarqua pas la tête blonde qui venait de faire son apparition dans la fenêtre qui se situait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il ne vit pas non plus les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquiller et sa bouche prendre une forme ovale sous l'effet de la surprise.

En fait, il ne sortit vraiment de ses pensés que lorsque le jeune vampire ouvrit la porte à la volée et lui gueuler :

-Potter, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Mafoy?, fit stupidement, le concerné. Ehhh...

Ouais, il aurait dû se préparer une excuse, pour ce genre de cas. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Aujourd'hui, il allait dire la vérité.

-Je suis ici pour finir ce que nous avons commencé, répondit bien fort le jeune Potter.

Il prit un air de défis. Si le vampire blond décidait de lui tenir tête, il allait être prêt à protester. Mais à son grand étonnement, cela ne semblait pas être dans les intentions de Malfoy, qui lui fit signe d'entrer.

-Viens à l'intérieur. Les voisins n'ont pas besoin d'être témoins de ça.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il trotta jusqu'à Malfoy, qui referma la porte derrière lui en lui disant d'enlever ses chaussures.

-Mes parents ne sont pas là, tu as de la chance. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici? S'ils avaient été à la maison, nous aurions été dans de beaux draps! Il ne faut jamais qu'ils te voient, tu comprends?

-Pourquoi?, fit Harry. Ils ne savent pas pour nous deux?

-Ils savent que j'ai un Élu, mais ils ne savent certainement pas que c'est toi. Je ne serais pas en vie pour t'en parler, si ça avait été le cas. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi?, répéta le jeune humain, désorienté.

-Parce que tu es un garçon.

Ah. Bonne réponse. Harry savait ce que c'était de cacher son orientation sexuelle à ses parents. Il était passé expert dans la matière, même s'il n'avait vraiment su pourquoi il le faisait. Ses parents avaient toujours été relativement ouverts d'esprits... Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation numéro un, pour le moment.

-Viens, fit soudainement Malfoy.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. La maison du vampire blond était grande de dehors, mais elle était encore pire de dedans. Elle ressemblait à un château. Que ce soit les murs tapissés, la coupole dans le salon (oui, une coupole dans un salon), ou le bois sculpté qui ornait les murs, tout respirait la richesse et la luxure. Est-ce que c'était un truc de vampires d'être carrément plein aux as?

-Où allons-nous?, demanda Harry.

-Ma chambre.

Déjà? Mais il n'était pas prêt! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? Est-ce que Malfoy allait tout de suite le mordre? Non! Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Harry s'était dit qu'il allait rester calme et franchir le cap. Si Malfoy comptait le mordre, c'était très bien.

Les deux garçons traversèrent un grand salon tout blanc, puis passèrent à côté d'une salle à manger peinte en noire. Cet endroit était vraiment lugubre. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de couleurs dans toute la maison. Pas de rouge, pas de vert, pas de bleu... Juste du noir, du blanc et, parfois, un peu de gris. Le décorateur qui avait choisi ces couleurs était peut-être daltonien et craignait faire de mauvais agencements de couleurs, alors il y était allé avec un pot de peinture noire et un autre de blanche pour être sûr de ne rien faire de travers. Évidemment, rien ne pouvait jurer, avec une palette aussi limitée.

En quelques secondes, Malfoy arriva devant une porte qui se trouvait au bout d'un couloir particulièrement inquiétant.

-Ta chambre est au premier étage?, fit Harry.

-Ouais. Quand j'étais gosse, je n'aimais pas les hauteurs.

Les vampires pouvaient avoir le vertige?

-Et maintenant?

-J'aime ma chambre. Je ne veux pas déménager en haut avec mes parents. Au moins, ici, ils me laissent tranquille.

Malfoy ouvrit la porte et invita Harry à entrer. Sa chambre était très différente de tout le reste de la maison. Elle était étonnement petite et colorée. Les murs étaient bleu foncé et les rideaux d'un vert très vif. Malfoy dormait visiblement dans un lit simple, ce qui contrastait violemment avec l'image de grandeur excessive que donnait le manoir Malfoy (C'était bien un manoir, nan?).

La pièce était toute simple. Un bureau, une armoire, un lit et voilà. Harry baissa les yeux et tomba sur un tapis poilu. Alors comme ça, Malfoy était du genre douillet?

-Ça va?

La voix du vampire blond fit sursauter le jeune Potter.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te proposer quelque chose à boire, parce qu'ici, on a que tu sang... s'excusa le blondinet.

-Non, ça va. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?

-Tu ne voulais pas finir ce que nous avons commencé?

Oui. De plus en plus.

Harry détourna les yeux vers le lit de son hôte. Il était recouvert d'une couverture bleu et blanche. Juste au dessus, sur le mur à sa droite, il y avait une fenêtre très légèrement entrouverte. C'était un drôle d'endroit, pour mettre un lit. Si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer par la fenêtre, il tombait directement dedans. Et l'hiver, il devait faire un peu froid, non? Mais les vampires avaient-ils froid?

-Tu veux toujours le faire?

Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression que Malfoy avait aussi peur que lui?

-Est-ce que tu as déjà mordu quelqu'un?, demanda le jeune Potter.

-Non. J'ai toujours bu du sang en bouteille... Mais je sais comment on fait!

-Okay.

Le malaise s'installa. Les deux garçons bougèrent chacun de leur côté, n'osant pas se regarder dans les deux, de peur de voir l'autre se dégonfler.

-Est-ce que tu te sens excité?, osa Harry.

L'autre le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des pancakes.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Moi, je me sens un peu excité.

-Ah. Okay.

-T'as faim?

-Hein?

Harry pencha la tête sur la gauche.

-Es-ce que tu as faim? Genre, est-ce que ça te fait mal de ne pas... Tu sais. Tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas boire un autre sang que le mien.

-Je crève de faim, avoua Malfoy.

Harry vint aussitôt vers lui. Tout d'un coup, les choses semblaient se faire naturellement. Le jeune humain posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du vampire. Leurs yeux se happèrent mutuellement. Ils plongèrent tous deux dans le regard de l'autre.

-Tu te sens excité, là?, demanda de nouveau Harry.

-Oui...

C'était presque un euphémisme. Il se sentait fébrile, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Malfoy avait la respiration qui s'accélérait dangereusement. Est-ce qu'il allait se jeter sur Harry?

Le jeune Potter se concentra pour soutenir le regard du vampire. Il n'avait étrangement pas peur. Après tout ce temps à repousser le moment fatidique où des crocs seraient plantés dans sa gorge, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été effrayé pour rien. Malfoy n'allait pas lui faire de mal. C'était impossible.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Harry vit le vampire blond se pencher vers lui, hypnotisé par la blancheur de sa peau. Le souffle brûlant du plus grand des deux caressa son cou, le faisant frémir d'impatience. Il faisait chaud, tout d'un coup. Le jeune humain laissa ses paupières couvrir ses yeux. C'était comme s'il s'abandonnait aux mains de celui à qui il allait devoir appartenir pour toujours. Il ne se sentait pas en danger, malgré la proximité de la bouche de Malfoy.

Harry eut un frisson délicieux lorsque l'une des dents pointues du vampire caressa son épiderme. Est-ce que le temps s'était arrêté? Suspendu dans son mouvement, le blondinet attendit un signe de la part de son Élu. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à le lui donner. Ses des mains vinrent s'égarer sur ses épaules, puis elles remontèrent le long de sa nuque, pour finalement atterrir sur sa tête. Des doigts timides s'emparèrent de quelques mèches blondes et les serrèrent avec convoitise. Harry poussa le visage de Malfoy vers lui, comme pour lui dire : «Ça va, tu peux y aller».

D'abord, il y eu la douleur. Elle ne fut pas violente ou insupportable. Juste là, présente. Ce fut comme un pincement désagréable. Harry fut surpris de ne pas avoir envie de crier. Ses yeux se fermèrent plus fort, créant des plis dans ses paupières. Il pinça les lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas si mal, en fin de compte. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de sensuel dans l'acte se faire boire le sang. Le jeune humain sentait clairement l'excitation de Malfoy, qui se collait tout contre lui, accroché la lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas très lourd, parce que Harry aurait été renversé. Et puis il y avait la sensation des lèvres du blondinet qui s'écrasaient contre sa peau. Elles étaient humides et gourmandes.

La première gorgée dura de longues secondes. Malfoy devait être affamé. Mais à un moment donné, il dut reprendre son souffle. Il relâcha la pression et se prépara à la deuxième gorgée. Au moment même ou l'effet de succion reprit, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait tomber par terre. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur accompagnée d'une étrange sensation qui descendit directement vers son sexe. Tout à coup, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche.

C'était quoi, ça? Depuis quand se faire aspirer le sang donnait ce genre de... PUTAIN! La troisième gorgée eut pratiquement raison de son self-control. Et Malfoy qui commençait sérieusement à avoir les mains baladeuses... Oulà! Avait-il vraiment osé lui toucher le cul? C'était propriété privée, ça.

Mais Harry n'avait vraiment pas la force de le repousser. Et puis il devait avouer que ça ne lui déplaisait que très moyennement. L'excitation avait raison de lui. Il laissa même Malfoy le pousser vers la porte de sa chambre pour l'y plaquer délicatement. Ce gars-là avait vraiment l'intention de l'écraser comme ça entre son corps et la première surface plane venue? Et pourquoi Harry n'avait pas envie de résister?

Voilà que le vampire blond se mettait à onduler légèrement contre lui. Il en était à combien de gorgées? Cinq?

Puis tout à coup, comme si Harry avait été un pestiféré ou quelque chose du genre, Malfoy le repoussa sans un regard en arrière. Nan mais qu'il se gêne pas, surtout! Il le pelotait sans avertissement et il le jetait comme un déchet une seconde plus tard.

Et au moment même où les lèvres du vampire se détachèrent de sa peau, Harry poussa un cris de douleur. Bordel de MERDE! Aussitôt, Malfoy sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il revint donc dans la direction de Harry et recolla sa bouche contre la morsure. Cette fois-ci, il ne comptait visiblement pas se remplir la panse. Il se contenta de passer sa langue contre la petite blessure.

Ouf... La douleur disparut presque instantanément. Harry soupira de soulagement.

Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Draco?, fit une voix de femme plutôt lointaine. Tu es là? C'est moi. Viens ici, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement.

-Qui c'est?, chuchota Harry.

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Ma mère.

* * *

Alooooooors? Un com pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?

La suite bientôt, c'est une promesse. *-*


	22. Chapter 22

J'avais promis un chapitre d'ici peu? Eh bien le voilà! Tout chaud, tout frais.

J'espère que ça va vous aider à me pardonner ma longue absence...

Bref, les personnages sont prêtés par cette généreuse J.K. Rowling. Merci, J!

Et Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 22**

Il y eut un instant de frottement durant lequel les deux garçons demeurèrent immobiles à se fixer. L'horreur se lisait sur le visage de l'un comme de l'autre. Les deux statufiés mirent quelques instants à retrouver leurs esprits. Ce fut Draco qui revint à lui en premier.

-Putain... Potter, la fenêtre!

Il avait parlé le moins fort possible, mais sa voix n'était pas moins autoritaire. Le jeune humain, ne se fit pas prier. Il grimpa immédiatement sur le lit du vampire pour atteindre la fenêtre unique de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit et y passa une jambe.

-Malfoy? Est-ce que ça va aller pour aujourd'hui? Tu as assez bu?

-On a pas le temps pour ça, grinça le blondinet. Dégage!

Potter soupira passa l'autre jambe. Il osa tout de même un dernier regard à celui qu'il laissait pour s'enfuir comme un voleur. Draco lui fit de nouveau signe de déguerpir.

-Ma mère arrive!, pressa-t-il.

Potter sembla enfin comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Il sauta dehors et détala comme un petit lièvre. Heureusement que la chambre de Draco se situait au rez de chaussé, parce que la chute aurait pu être mortelle, un étage plus haut. Le jeune vampire s'assura que son Élu était bien disparu au loin avant d'ouvrir la porte pour aller rejoindre sa mère, qui était déjà à mi-chemin de sa chambre.

-Maman!, s'exclama-t-il.

-Que faisais-tu?

-Ehm, rien, pas grand chose... Je glandais.

Sa mère détestait quand il parlait comme ça.

-Viens, dit-elle, toute excitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, pardi.

Elle lui indiqua d'un mouvement souple et gracieux qui la caractérisait de la suivre dans broncher, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir. Draco adorait sa mère. Non, il l'adulait. C'était la femme la plus belle et la plus respectable qui soit. Mais dès que Lucius était dans les parages, elle devenait la gentille petite femme soumise. Et il détestait ça.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire d'Élue, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il sursauta et prit un air coupable. Draco savait que sa mère rêvait de rencontrer son Élu, mais il ne pouvait pas lui présenter Harry. C'était au dessus de ses forces. La traumatiser ainsi, il ne pouvait pas... Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de lui, si elle voyait que c'était un garçon?

La vérité, c'est qu'il se foutait de son père. Qu'il le rejette ou le déshérite, ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était presque un homme et il se savait capable d'affronter son paternel. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à contrarier sa mère. Elle était tellement douce et aimante. Et elle était si fière de lui!

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le regarde comme s'il était un impure ou un monstre.

-Je ne peux pas te la présenter, dit Draco comme si chaque mot lui brûlait la gorge.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont il est question. Je pensais plutôt que cet événement imprévu m'avait fait réaliser quelque chose d'autre.

Il tendit l'oreille.

-Tu n'es plus un enfant!, annonça-t-elle.

Un peu soulagé, le jeune vampire sourit tendrement. Eh bien c'était une grande nouvelle, ça.

-Et tu vas bientôt vouloir voler de tes propres ailes. Cette idée ne me réjouit pas le moins du monde, mais je sais que c'est inévitable, alors j'essaie de l'accepter. Mon petit oiseau va quitter son nid! Et pourtant, il n'y a rien de prêt pour cela. Quand tu auras fini tes études, tu voudras aller vivre avec ton Élue, quelque part. Et tu voudras aller à l'Université. Peut-être que ce sera très loin... Et moi, je ne vais plus te voir tous les jours.

Elle semblait très triste en disant cela. Ils n'avaient toujours pas cessé de marcher. Ils avançaient ensemble à pas de tortue vers l'entrée du manoir.

-Et c'est donc ce qui m'a donné l'idée de t'acheter quelque chose pour que tu viennes me voir.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Narcissa Black (de son nom de jeune fille qu'elle n'utilisait plus, mais que Draco adorait) se tourna brièvement vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire coquin. Elle était la maîtresse ultime des sourires en tous genres. Lucius ne devait d'ailleurs même pas le savoir, puisqu'il ne la rendait pas heureuse.

-Ouvre la porte, ordonna la plus vieille des deux.

Draco s'avança et poussa la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux faillirent sortir de ses orbites.

-Maman! Tu, tu...

-Elle est de ton goût?

Si elle tait de son goût? Garée devant la maison se trouvait une Mercedes grise dont chaque centimètre carré semblait briller de mille feux. Enfin, ça, c'était dans les yeux de Draco. Ce truc, c'était sa première voiture. Il avait la mâchoire qui en tombait. Alors là, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

-Est-ce que Père est au courant?

-Ton père n'en sait rien du tout. Il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté. Parfois, il vaut mieux se faire pardonner que d'essayer de le convaincre. Il va sûrement m'engueuler un bon coup, et puis il va se dire que j'avais raison au moins en partie et il va te laisser la garder. Tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant, quand on le connaît...

Le jeune homme lança un regard suppliant à sa mère. Il n'avait ni le permis ni l'âge, alors il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la conduire, mais il pouvait au moins s'asseoir dedans, non?

Narcissa lui accorda l'un de ses légendaires sourires satisfaits et dit d'une voix tonitruante :

-Tu n'as rien à dire à ta vieille maman gâteau?

-MERCI, s'écria pratiquement le blondinet en se jetant sur elle.

Bien contente d'elle même, elle lui rendit son étreinte, puis le repoussa doucement pour poser dans sa main droite les clefs de la voiture.

-Attention, tu entres dedans, mais tu ne démarres pas, hein?

-Oui, maman!

Elle ricana en regardant son fils se précipiter vers son tout nouveau joujoux.

 **\- o (O) o -**

-Maman?

Lily se tourna dans la direction de son fils, qui venait tout juste de rentrer à la maison. Elle était occupée dans la cuisine à cuisiner au moins six plats en même temps.

-Pourquoi tu fais autant à manger?, demanda-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait mystérieux, mais qui eut plutôt l'air ridicule.

-Parce que! Demain, pour le déjeuner, nous avons de la visite.

-Ah bon.

-Tu ne me demandes pas qui c'est?

Harry grimaça. Il avait déjà deviné.

-Ta fiancée!

Fort heureusement, Harry aimait bien cette fille. Elle était marrante et elle comprenait bien son calvaire. Par contre, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi sa mère l'appelait sa fiancée. Dans les faits, ce n'était pas du tout le cas et ça, tout le monde le savait. Seamus, lui, était bel et bien fiancé à Elizabeth. Il était empêtré dans ce qu'on appelle un mariage arrangé.

De son côté, Harry avait les deux pieds enfoncés dans un parodie de mariage arrangé. D'un côté, ses parents et ceux de sa «fiancée» les encourageaient fortement à faire connaissance de manière romantique, mais de l'autre il n'était pas véritablement question d'engagement. À n'importe quel moment, l'un des deux adolescents pouvait retourner sa veste et aller voir ailleurs.

Mais Lily et le père de Luna aimaient l'idée de les appeler fiancés. Ils devaient trouver cela romantique ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, Harry savait que sa mère n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le marier de force avec qui que ce soit. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Mais elle était aussi un peu cruche, parfois, et elle se servait un peu de la pseudo vie romantique de son fils pour mettre du piquant dans son quotidien.

Malgré tout, Harry l'aimait bien. Et il considérait Luna comme son amie. En fin de compte, tout le monde y gagnait, dans cette histoire.

-Tu n'as pas hâte?, demanda la rouquine, toujours occupée devant les plan de travail de la cuisine.

-Oui, fit Harry sur un ton assez peu convainquant.

Lily soupirant devant le manque d'intérêt de son fils. Ce dernier se préparait déjà à tourner les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

-Harry, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider un peu?

-Ouais, mais je vais monter porter mon sac à dos dans ma chambre, okay?

Il désigna le sac qui pendait à son épaule. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, et regarda son fils monter en trombe vers l'étage du haut.

Harry, mal à l'aise, avait du mal à regarder sa mère en face après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était faire sucer le sang par Malfoy, bordel! Et voilà qu'il devait agir comme si rien ne s'était passé... Les histoires de fausses fiançailles lui apparaissaient comme vraiment secondaires à côté de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ses véritables priorités portaient toutes le nom de Draco Malfoy.

Harry arriva bientôt en haut de l'escalier et se prépara à se diriger vers sa chambre quand la porte de celle de Seamus fut ouverte devant son nez.

-Hey!, fit-il.

Son frère adoptif en sortit, vite suivi de Théo, qui était visiblement en train de lui parler. Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase pour fixer Harry, les yeux ronds.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le jeune Potter évitait Seamus et Théodore comme s'ils étaient contagieux. Et les deux concernés ne semblaient pas non plus être très chauds à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui. C'était donc d'un accord réciproque, mais silencieux, qu'ils avaient décidé de ne jamais s'adresser la parole.

Et jusqu'ici, ça avait été assez facile. Seam était toujours chez les Nott de toute façon. Il avait l'excuse d'Elizabeth pour s'y rendre à tous les jours. Et jamais Théo ne venait chez les Potter... sauf aujourd'hui. La seule bonne nouvelle dans tout ça était qu'il semblait sur le point de partir.

Les trois garçons restèrent sur leurs gardes un instant, puis Théo changea brutalement d'attitude. Il pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Quoi?, gronda Harry.

L'autre ne voulait visiblement pas lui répondre. Il se contenta de lancer un coup d'œil complice à Seamus, qui pouffa à son tour. Leur rire n'avait rien de joyeux. Il semblait plutôt lugubre, même.

-Quoi?, répéta le jeune Potter.

Théo leva lentement la main gauche. De bout de son index, il indiqua le cou de Harry.

-Alors comme ça, tu l'as fait, hein?

Il avait compris trop tard. Harry se cacha aussitôt le cou. Les quatre petits points rouges qui ornaient sa peau n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Il était vrai que pour quelqu'un d'aussi maniaque que Théo, tout ce qui touchait les vampires ne pouvait pas faire autrement que lui sauter aux yeux.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, grinça Harry.

-Tu deviens la petite chose de Malfoy, hein? Tu vas lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme un gentil chien-chien?

-Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, Nott. Je te préviens tout de suite, ça ne marche pas. Tu ne vas pas me monter contre lui.

Le pseudo-vampire posa une main outrée sur sa bouche.

-Oh! Mais comment peux-tu penser que je veuille du mal à votre couple?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment envie de tuer ce sale petit crâneur. Théo commençait vraiment à l'insupporter. Et le fait qu'il entraîne son frère dans son délire sadique le faisait d'autant plus suer. Seamus n'avaient rien à faire avec un malade pareil.

Et c'est alors que Harry remarqua les traces de morsure dans le cou du l'Irlandais. Il y en avait plusieurs et certaines semblaient très fraîches... l'une d'elle en particulier.

Harry eut l'envie de sauter au cou de Théodore Nott pour lui faire regretter d'être né, mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attaquer à un mec du gabarie de Théo. Ce gars était aussi fou qu'il était grand. Et Harry était beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Il allait en parler avec Malfoy. Peut-être que lui saurait ce qu'il devait faire pour éloigner ce débile profond de son frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te voir crever, Nott, grinça le jeune Potter en le contournant.

-Comme ça, c'est réciproque, répondit le concerné.

Putain qu'il voulait lui ouvrir la gorge pour le pendre avec sa propre langue...

* * *

Eh bien et bien, que de haine, mes amis...

Alors, alors? Est-ce que Lily remonte lentement dans votre estime, ou alors elle semble toujours aussi détestable?

Bon, prochain chapitre : le déjeuner! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci et je vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises (je suis capable d'en prendre).

Sur ce, bonne année en retard! Joyeux nowal en retard! Bonne St-Valentin en avance! Et... Bonne fête, aussi, tiens!

À très bientôt pour la suite. ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Me revoilà! Je ne vais pas m'étendre et je passe déjà à la partie ennuyante.

Harry et les autres sont à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Histoire de Vampires**

 **Chapitre 23**

Si Luna n'avait pas été aussi sympathique, ça aurait peut-être été la pire torture de tous les temps. Fort heureusement pour Harry, cette fille était aussi marrante que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Elle avait une imagination débordante. Non mais vraiment! Elle racontait tout un tas d'histoires carrément étranges à propos de bestioles qui se cachent dans les oreilles et tout ça. Il fallait voir la tête de Lily, qui faisait semblant d'être très intéressée, et celle de James, qui ne pouvait plus retenir sa bouche de rester grande ouverte. Le père de Luna s'intéressait quant à lui à son repas beaucoup plus qu'à la conversation en cours. Pour sa part, Seamus essayait désespérément de disparaître.

-Et tu en as déjà vue une?, demanda Lily.

-Oh, non, elles sont invisibles. Il faut posséder des lunettes spéciales pour les voir.

Harry se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Tout ceci est passionnant, commenta la rouquine.

La mère de Harry était une bien piètre actrice. Même Luna savait pertinemment qu'elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ses histoires, mais une souris avait dit à l'oreille du jeune Potter qu'elle inventait n'importe quoi depuis une bonne demi-heure juste pour voir jusqu'où Lily irait pour lui faire croire qu'elle l'écoutait.

-Je voudrais bien continuer a discuter avec toi, mais il faut que j'aille à la cuisine.

Elle s'enfuit presque, se levant prestement et prenant la poudre d'escampette. Lorsque Lily fut sortie de la salle à manger, Harry s'adressa à sa _fiancée_.

-La pauvre, tu lui fais du mal.

-Elle est la seule coupable dans cette histoire, rétorqua Luna. Elle pourrait me stopper quand elle veut.

-Vous êtes cruels, soupira James. J'ai bien failli y croire. Ma femme va te prendre pour une folle, jeune fille.

Luna pouffa. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

-Alors ça lui donnera une bonne raison pour rompre ces fiançailles.

À ces mots, le père de Luna leva les yeux de son assiette.

-Hein? Rompre? Mais pourquoi rompre? Tout se passe si bien... La nourriture est délicieuse...

-Certainement, papa, appuya Luna en prenant une grande bouché.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Amusé par le petit manège, James se permit un sourire en coin. C'est à ce moment-là que revint Lily.

-Qui a encore faim?, demanda-t-elle en déposant un plat emplis de patates chaudes au milieu de la table.

-Moi!

C'était Xenophilius. Désespérée, Lily le reservit avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place.

-Alors, James, comment se passe ta journée jusqu'à présent?

Elle tentait de mieux qu'elle le pouvait d'empêcher Luna de repartir dans l'un de ses discours ésotériques.

-Bien. Je m'amuse beaucoup. Et toi, Harry?

-Je suis mort de rire, fit son fils alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

Sa mère ne releva pas.

-Et toi, Luna?, continua le jeune Potter.

-À la perfection. Même que ça me fait penser à une histoire qu'on m'a racontée il y a longtemps.

Lily retint son souffle. Elle devenait rouge à vue d'oeil.

-Ehm! Je suis désolée de t'interrompre, mais je crois que j'ai oublié d'arrêter le four.

Elle était déjà debout et en train de filer vers la cuisine.

-Monstre, commenta Harry.

-Elle me laisse trop d'ouvertures, rétorqua Luna.

Seamus, qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans son assiette, le releva pour les fixer à tour de rôle.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, commenta-t-il.

-J'allais dire la même chose, ajouta James, aux anges. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ouais...

-Mais je crois que le type d'Harry, c'est plutôt blond platine et moins blond cendré.

Grand silence mal à l'aise. James avait arrêté de manger. Il devait avoir saisi le sous-entendu car ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu aimes une autre fille?

Sa question vola dans l'air pendant un court instant.

-Plutôt u- tenta Seamus, mais Harry le coupa.

-Non! Enfin oui, mais non! C'est compliqué...

Harry voulait mourir. Il se sentait trembler de tous ses membres. Était-ce possible d'être aussi mal dans sa peau? Il voulait disparaître. Pitié, que tout cela cesse! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Son père ne devait pas savoir, surtout pas. Et encore moins sa mère. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Son cœur cognait comme un dégénéré contre sa poitrine. Des sueurs froides lui coulaient dans le dos.

Le paternel Potter haussa un sourcil curieux. Luna, quant à elle, ricanait le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne voyait pas à quel point cette situation était horrible.

-Tu étais au courant?, s'indigna James de manière exagérée en s'adressant à la blondinette.

Il avait l'air d'un personnage tout trop sorti d'une peinture baroque. Un peu plus et on lui écrivait «Rococo» dans le front.

-Qui est-ce? Harry, je veux le savoir. Qui est cette fille?

Autre silence. Harry ne pouvait pas parler. Il savait que tout allait finir par éclater. Que faire pour empêcher le scandale? Ses mains se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre. Nerveusement, Harry s'humidifia les lèvres.

Seamus en profita pour reprendre la parole.

-Peut-être que Harry a honte de la personne qu'il aime... Peut-être que ce n'est pas tout à fait u-

-SEAMUS A COUCHÉ AVEC THÉO.

Harry s'était levé et avait crié le plus fort possible. Même le père de Luna s'était désintéressé de son repas. Tous les yeux s'étaient fixé sur Harry... puis sur l'Irlandais, qui avait lâché sa fourchette. C'était parfait. Harry avait réussi à détourner l'attention de sa personne. C'était peut-être une solution temporaire, mais au moins, ça marchait pour l'instant.

Venue de la cuisine, Lily fit irruption dans la salle à manger. Elle avait visiblement entendu. Le jeune Potter remarqua la surprise dans son visage, mais il fut pris au dépourvu de n'y voir aucun dégoût, aucun dédain.

-Seamus?, fit-elle. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Harry lui-même ne savait pas vraiment si c'était bien le cas ou non, mais à voir la tête que faisait son frère adoptif, il avait mis le doigt dans le mile. Alors comme ça, Théo avait osé lever la main sur son frère? Encore une bonne raison de le détester à mort. Ce gars n'avait aucune morale.

-Eh... Je...

Seamus transperça Harry du regard. Il fut alors évident qu'il s'apprêtait à se venger sur le champ.

-Vous voulez savoir pourquoi Harry ne parle jamais de ses amours?

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, gronda Lily. Tu vas répondre à ma question. Est-ce vrai oui ou non?

-Oui! Je n'aime pas Elizabeth, elle est ennuyante à mourir et elle ne m'attire pas! Est-ce que vous êtes contents?

Sa voix avait résonné.

-Nous avons toujours su que tu ne l'aimais pas, mon amour, se radoucit Lily.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Mais nous ne pensions pas que tu avais ce genre...

-De problème, compléta James.

Lily le fusilla du regard.

-Je voulais dire «orientation».

Elle reporta son attention sur son fils adoptif.

-Je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour ça, mais nous allons avoir une longue discussion, tous les deux.

Harry avait la mâchoire qui pendait jusqu'au sol. Sa mère s'en foutait. Elle s'en branlait complètement que Seamus soit gay. Elle allait sûrement lui parler de préservatifs et _hop_ , ce serait fini. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité.

Mais c'est à ce moment-là que James se leva en fusillant sa femme du regard.

-Lily, tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça. On dirait que tu l'encourages!

Ça, c'était encore plus surprenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses? Tu veux que je le force à agir contre sa nature?

-Sa... QUOI? Sa «nature», tu dis? Mais ça n'a rien de naturel! Il faut l'envoyer voir un psy, quelque chose...

Seamus commençait à paniquer silencieusement. De leur côté, Luna et son père se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ils se donnaient l'impression de deux voyeurs.

-Es-tu fou? Notre fils n'ira pas voir un psychologue parce qu'il est gay, voyons!

-Mais il n'est _pas_ gay. Seamus, dis-lui que tu n'es pas gay.

-Eh...

-Pitié, James, accepte-le et passe à autre chose. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le premier homo que tu voyais de ta vie.

Le paternel Potter se prit la tête entre ses deux mains.

-Seam, tu m'as déjà parlée de cette fille qui te plaisait à l'école, tu te souviens? Tu m'avais dit que vous étiez en paire pour les labos en classe de chimie.

-Il s'appelle Dean, soupira Seamus, qui avait décidé de jouer franc jeu.

James fixa le vide un instant, puis il murmura :

-Mon fils est gay.

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle savait que son mari n'était pas du genre à avoir un esprit fermé, mais il lui avait fait assez peur pour le coup. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, elle fut coupée par Seamus, qui s'était levé d'un bond et avait pointé Harry du doigt.

-LUI AUSSI, hurla-t-il presque.

Nouveau silence.

-De quoi tu parles?, dit le binoclard en tentant d'avoir l'air calme.

-Ne joue pas au malin avec moi. Tu sais aussi bien que je sais que t'es encore plus homo que Chris Colfer!

-Je sais même pas qui c'est, grimaça Harry.

Cette fois-ci Lily avait vraiment l'air d'avoir vu Satan en personne.

-Harry?

-Il dit n'importe quoi!

-Parle-lui donc de Draco Malfoy.

-Ferme-la, ordonna le jeune Potter.

Il était désormais debout lui aussi.

-Tu révèles mon secret, je révèle le tien, siffla Seamus. Ça va dans les deux sens.

-Je n'ai rien a cacher. Je ne connais personne qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy. Maman, c'est un mensonge, il veut juste de venger.

-T'as raison... Et c'est la plus douce des vengeances, ronronne l'Irlandais.

Harry sortit de table à toute vitesse. Un double coming-out... Un putain de double coming-out! Mais c'était impossible que sa mère y croit. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en arriver à la conclusion que tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge construit pas Seamus. C'était logique. Tout allait bien se passer. Il monta l'escalier et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre au plus vite. De la salle à manger, on ne put entendre que sa porte être claquée.


End file.
